Naruto the Fatherly Sage
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: This is replacing my other Naruto/Bleach story, since I was not happy with the older one after going over it again. This one will be much better.
1. Chapter 1 Love of a Father

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + Bleach - Don't Own Them**_  
><em><strong>This is replacing my other NarutoBleach Crossover. I am also taking a whole new approach.**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the world several times over, master of every single elemental chakra transformation, hailed as the second coming of the Sage of Six Paths, and the strongest ninja in the world. Naruto Uzumaki was tall young male just an inch shy of 6 feet tall, and he looked to be about in his late teens to early twenties. He was wearing a pure white button up, short sleeved shirt and orange skinny jeans for pants. With a red scarf wrapped around his neck, he was dressed rather well. His skin was a fair tanned color and without any flaws to be seen, and his bright golden hair shined with an unnatural glow to it. He kept it up in a slightly unkept way, though his bright blue eyes shined. His entire right arm up to above his elbow was wrapped up in bandages, showing none of the skin.

He was well muscled as well, being more developed than most people, shown by how his button up shirt was slightly undone to show off his pecs a little. On each of his cheeks were three animalistic whisker marks.

Currently, he was sitting at a table with a pen in his hand and a pile of papers in front of him. Next to him was an empty cup of instant ramen, and he was in a deep thinking position.

His final battle with Toneri Otsutsuki of the alien race, the Otsutsuki clan, Naruto had been hit with a delayed technique that had sent him into a new world with those closest to him. Thankfully, he did have a person nearby him when it had happened, so he wasn't alone. Naruto had been sent to a strange new world without the presense of his own inner energy, chakra, in it. It had been half a year since that had happened, and in that half a year Naruto had been able to get himself and his companion fake papers so that they could live in this new world... which was so similar to their own world in the technology, if not a bit behind his world in technology, even if they didn't use that tech very often.

With his fake papers, Naruto had been able to make himself and his companion a living in this new word by becoming an author that published a very popular book series that he had labelled 'The Tales of a Proud Failure' featuring the story of his own life, even though he changed the name of the main character. The books were actually hugely popular with both men and women of all age groups, which was great for his bank account. He wasn't the richest person in the world, but he was able to afford to live with his companion in relative comfort, even if most of the money he was making was going towards a nice savings account.

"Where the hell is that babysitter?" Naruto questioned to himself as he signed his name on one of the papers, before switching to a different paper and begin to read it over as well. Naruto's companion was not a fully grown person like himself. Instead, his young companion was his own flesh and blood daughter that he and his fiance had created before getting married, his second child. He had been giving her a hug when the technique had teleported him away from his home world and to this one. So his own daughter had been sucked into this world with him sadly. He didn't like that they couldn't see her mother and brother anymore... but the technique wasn't one that affected Space/Time to a known point.

Since it had been a delayed technique, Naruto couldn't search for the signs that it would have left behind either.

She was his 3 year old daughter Himawari Uzumaki, and Naruto looked at a picture that he kept on his desk. His daughter was a very cute young girl with slightly more fair skin than him, with her mother's skin color. She a dark blue hair color like her mother, but her hairstyle was the combination of her parents. She had short straight hair at first like her mother, before her curved out like his. On the top of her head she had a single strange of hair shaped like the stem of a leaf. Her entire hairstyle was shaped like a large leaf, and her bangs were cut straight across her forehead. She may have her mother's skin, but his daughter his his eyes with longer lashes and his face, and her mother's cute nose. She had two whisker marks on each cheek, and she had inherited his grin.

She had taken to copying him since he was the only parental figure in her life now. She wore a pink sweater that was baggy on her body, a white frilly skirt, and black leggings with pink sandles. Very simple clothes, and she didn't ask for much in the ways of clothes. She had inherited his sense of taste in clothes, so he just bought her copies of her favorite outfit. It was what he did with his own clothes.

Naruto sighed happily, even though his daughter lost her mother she had never gotten down. She was very, very mature for her age. She was just happy that she still had him, and that was enough to keep him from getting depressed. He stayed strong for his daughter, something that made him want to give her a great life even this new world. He spent as much time with his daughter as he could, though sometimes he would have to leave her with a babysitter for a few days when he went out on business. He had found a few babysitters that he could trust. One babysitter he trusted to watch her for the night, and the other he trusted to watch her for more extended periods.

Ichigo Kurosaki was the babysitter that he would ask when he needed to go out on an overnight trip, but would be back in the morning. Normally Ichigo would allow Himawari to spend the night at his house with his family, something that Naruto wasn't bothered by. The Kurosaki's were a very weird family sure, but they weren't bad people. Naruto had actually become fast friends with Isshin Kurosaki, the father of three children, and like himself a single father that raised his children alone. Himawari liked the Kurosaki twins, Ichigo's younger sisters, Karin and Yuzu if he remembered right.

His other babysitter actually lived the the apartment room next door to them, and he had met her when he had moved into this place. She had brought for the strangest squid ink and peanut butter with hot sauce cookies as a treat for them when they moved in. She was a nice young girl who lived alone in her apartment, with the girl's aunt paying for the apartment for her since she couldn't work... officially that is. Naruto had welcomed the girl to stay with them or eat with them whenever she wanted to, and she had taken him up on that offer whenever she got a little lonely by herself. He knew the pain of not having parents around, and living by yourself, so Naruto treated her nicely.

Yet... for some reason she was very late, even though she lived right next door.

"Daddy, daddy!" His own flesh and blood called out as she came into the living room, and bedroom, from the bathroom. She was soaking wet and covered from head to toe in bubbles, showing that she ahd tried to give herself a bubble bath and failed to dry herself off before rushing out of the bathroom. The apartment wasn't the biggest of places, with the living room also serving as the bedroom with a small kitchen attached to it. So her coming out of the bathroom like this was a common occurence.

"What's up Himawari?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed one of the towels from the clean pile and moved over to the giant pile of bubbles, with his daughter's face, arms, and legs, sticking out of it. Naruto created a clone of himself, using his Shadow Clone jutsu, and mentally had the clone go and clean the bathroom, which was no dought a mess. Now, normally he _could_ have a shadow clone look after his daughetr instead of hiring a babysitter... but it felt so... wrong to stick his daughter with a fake version of him. It felt like he was taking the easy way out... but he had no problem with doing the same with chores.

Screw chores, he had clones for that.

"Daddy, we're out of bubble bath." Himawari said with a pout, while Naruto blew a small gust of wind out of his mouth and blew the bubbles off of her. She closed her eyes as her hair was speed dried, and the bubbles were launced off of her and popped in the air before they could get on anything. Her hair was forced back, and she was leaning back as well before he held on her to keep her in place.

"We're out huh? Well, I guess I can go pick some up on my way back home. Though I'm not made of money Himawari, you only need to put in a little." Naruto lectured her gently, he may be a fun parent, and it was Hinata's job to do the gentle lecturing, he knew how to be mature enough to be a real parent.

"Okay Daddy... can we have ramen for dinner?" Himawari asked with stars in her eyes, and Naruto grinned. His whisker marks were not the only thing that his young, and strangely mature daughter had gotten. She had also gotten his, and surprisingly Hinata's, taste for ramen. It was both strange and awesome that he almost married the only girl that could out eat him when it came to ramen.

"Sure Himawari, but-" Naruto said, before he heard the sound of clicking. Looking over to the door, he saw it open without him needing to. The person that walked through the door was a young girl around 15 years old with bright orange hair, another reason he liked her. Her orange hair went down to the middle of her back, and she kept it out of her face with two hair pins shaped like light blue flowers with six petals each. She wore a white button up shirt with a red tie, and a pleated skirt. She had brown shoes, that she took off and placed nearby the door, and white socks. She had a slim and slender figure, with two large boobs that showed themselves off in the tight shirt. Her eyes were a kind shade of gray, and her skin was very fair.

"Sorry for being late Uzumaki-san, I forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday so I needed to pick up something so I can make my lunch tomorrow." The girl said, and Naruto started to use the towel to dry his daughter off.

"Oh, Orihime-chan, I was wondering why you were late. Hold still Himawari... Anyway, I had to rearrange the time that I would be going to the meeting, so you are more than welcome to join us for dinner. You don't mind staying the night here with Himawari right? I would ask Ichigo-kun, but he is busy with something. It isn't too much trouble for you is it... and don't call me Uzumaki-san, it makes me feel old." Naruto asked of her, while also reminding her that he wasn't a fan of being called by honorifics.

"If it isn't too much trouble, then I would love to stay... Hi there Himawari-chan!" Orihime said with a light wave to his daughter, and Himawari stood on her tip toes to see over his shoulder while he got her well and dried.

"Hey Inoue-san!" Himawari greeted loudly, but respectfully. Naruto stopped drying her off, before he grabbed a pair of panties from the basket of her clean clothes. He had her step into them, before he pulled them up for her. Then he grabbed her pajama bottoms, which were just plain pink shorts and put them on her, before helping her get on a white shirt. Naruto grabbed a hair brush, before he started to brush his daughter's messy hair.

"It's no trouble at all Orihime-chan, Himawari aboslutely loves having you over. Anyway, I know how it feels to live alone. If I didn't like having you over, then I wouldn't let you around my kid or give you a key to the place." Naruto said as he stood up and started to go over towards the small kitchen area and opened the fridge and pulled out a few wrapped up bowls. Naruto undid the wrapping, before he turned on the stove and pulled out a pot. He dumped the ramen in the pot, liquid, noodles, and all, before he placed the containers in the sink and grabbed a few bowls from the cabinet. Knowing Orihime, Naruto pulled out a few of his stranger items and placed them on the counter for Orihime to use if she wanted to.

"Daddy, can I stay up late and watch the monster movie marathon tonight Dattebano!?" Himawari asked from the couch, which she had situated herself on. Naruto laughed a little when he heard her inherited verbal tic, remembering that he had gotten his from his mother. Even his son, who he missed dearly, had a similar verbal tic. His mother had said Dattebane, he himself said Dattebayo, his son said Dattebasa, and his daughter said Dattebano.

"Oh oh! Can we watch it, please!?" Orihime begged as well, with big teary eyes. Naruto rolled his own eyes at them double teaming him. His clone popped in the bathroom, letting him know that it had finished cleaning it up. Naruto leaned up against the fridge while the ramen started to heat up enough so that even the leftovers could taste almost like they were fresh again.

"Okay, you can stay up... but please get to bed at a reasonable time Orihime-chan. Hey Himawari, why don't you show Orihime-chan that picture you drew." Naruto suggested, and Himawari smiled widely, and grabbed Orihime by the hand... and actually managed to force Orihime to follow her as she moved with surprising strength. Naruto smiled at that, since Himawari was his daughter she had inherited a lot of stamina, strength, and huge reserves of chakra from him that boosted her strength above what would be normal for a regular human. Even civilians of their home world were stronger than the civilians of this world.

Himawari was about as strong as a 7 year old from their world, meaning that she was about as physically powerful as a 14 year old from this world. The people of this world had inner energy as well, but it was so much stranger than what he and Himawari had. These people seemed to be mixing the physical half of their energy, and unlike his own world where everyone had powers almost nobody had powers here. Just the rare few people dressed in black that killed some of those strange monsters that most people couldn't see. Strangely enough, most people couldn't see the ones dressed in black or the monsters... or the many ghosts around the town of Karakura. He and Himawari could see all of this as plain as day, which he guessed was because of their huge chakra reserves.

Himawari was a Uzumaki/Hyuga born of a Jonin-level ninja and himself, who was FAR above Kage-level while being an Uzumaki Jinchuriki himself. The pure levels of chakra in her were amazingly high. He wasn't surprised that she could see these things, but he wasn't worried. These things were weak enough that even a Genin could do a pretty simple job of taking them out. For him, these things were like a walk in the park. He could take them out before anyone even noticed him move from his spot, of course, they didn't seem to pay much attention to Naruto.

Naruto looked around the corner, before he turned off the burner and placed his hand on the side of the pot. Instantly the water seemed to boil and steam without a problem thanks to the Fire Chakra he sent into the ramen. Naruto poured out three bowls, and he waited a moment while Himawari started to show Orihime the picture that she drew. It was a simply stick picture of him, her, and surprisingly Orihime in a grassy field with a sun on it... but Orihime gushed over it anyway like the kind girl that she was.

"Dinner's ready!" Naruto called out, and the two girls started to run over towards the table while Naruto grabbed one of the bowls and tossed it up. He balanced that bowl on the top of his head, before he picked up and started to walk with the all three bowls with him. Naruto sat at the table and placed two bowls in front of Orihime and Himawari, before he took down his own bowl. The three clapped their hands together and said thanks, before they picked chopsticks out of a cup and started to devour the ramen. Orihime adding chocolate cause, ketchup, diced onions, pickle juice, and peanut butter to her ramen.

Naruto smiled and listened to Orihime and Himawari talk to each other while eating, before he leaned back and looked out the window when a slight chill went over him. Quickly finishing his ramen, Naruto stood up and took his bowl to the kitchen and placed it in the sink. Normally he would wash it right away, and wait for Himawari to finish and wash her bowl as well, but he felt that tonight he should go pay Isshin a visit and see if everything was alright over there.

"Leaving so soon?" Orihime asked and blinked, while Naruto went over to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you soon Himawari, daddy has to leave now. See you tomorrow. Hey Orihime-chan, if it isn't too much trouble..." Naruto said as he looked over at the sink, while Himawari pouted and leaned up, giving her daddy another kiss. This time she pecked HIM on the cheek, and he smiled and rubbed her hair.

"Don't worry Naruto-san, I will wash the dishes for you! It's no trouble at all!" Orihime declared, getting a sigh of relief from him. He went over towards Orihime and rubbed the top of her head affectionately, before he looked at Himawari.

"Okay Himawari, you know the rules. What Orihime-chan says goes. If you don't think you should be doing something, ask to see if it okay. My number is on the fridge if you need it, so don't be afraid to call. Stay inside the house and brush your teeth when you finish eating. I left some cake in the fridge if any of you want a snack." Naruto said even as he was walking out of the door, and he closed it behind him and started to walk down the steps so that he could get to walking towards the Kurosaki home.

He hoped his feeling was wrong.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>I am open to pairing ideas, but keep them reasonable please. Naruto has a child, so expect him to be more mature, if a bit goofy.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Well, this place looks like it was slammed into by a truck." Naruto commented when he stood in front of the Kurosaki Clinic, the home of the Kurosaki family that was also used as a cheap 'hospital' that a surprising amount of people actually visited for smaller issues. The clinic itself was an extension of the house, and the house itself had a huge hole in the middle of it, looking like a huge truck just rushed into the wall.

Naruto was easily able to sense all the leftover energy in the air, something that alerted him to the fact that some sort of battle took place here. There was a dent in the ground, showing that a large creature had been there, more than likely one of the ones that he had thought one of those people in black would have taken care of. It wasn't even powerful, and since it seemed to be dead Naruto didn't feel the need to keep a guard up... like something as weak as that could even hurt him.

It took him awhile to figure out, but in this world the stronger the Yin-Energy... spiritual energy that you had, the less likely that attacks from weaker people could hurt you. Naruto's Yin and Yang energies combined in the form of his chakra, and both were unrealistically huge when compared to even the strongest energy that he could sense in the city... all of them combined couldn't even hope to match him. He was the guy that could cut mountains in half with one of his lower level attacks, higher level before the war, but lower level after. Now, he could wipe out entire cities with single attacks if he wanted to. Mountains were child's play for him at this point, but he had no reason for using that power now.

He was taking his job of single, young adult, parent very seriously. He couldn't just go around picking fights with who knows what now that he had somebody that depended on him for life.

Taking a look at the energy floating around in the air with his sensing abilities, he could feel that Ichigo had finally awakened some kind of energy in his own body if what he felt was true. He had walked here after all, so who knows what had happened while he taken his time. Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment, and it was easy for him to feel that Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, and even Ichigo were all completely okay. None of them seemed to be hurt or dead, then he would have been able to sense it. Naruto placed his hands in his pockets, before he looked towards the street where he sensed the energies of others.

One of which was pretty weak.

"Damn, if being a single parent wasn't hard enough. Now I have a feeling shit has gotten complicated again. Just when my life was finally getting back on track, and Himawari was adjusting to this place." Naruto complained as he rubbed the top of his head in irritation. Naruto started to walk towards the giant hole in the middle of the living room wall. He had been over to this house more than a few times when drinking with Isshin, and picking up his lovely daughter form the house. Naruto stepped over the rubbish on the ground, before he placed his left hand in a single seal.

The ground started to shake a little, before the missing chunks of the ground started to fill itself back up as he converted his chakra into Earth and changed it's attributes into the same attributes as the ground around it. The broken areas on the ground and grounded were fully repaired in seconds, and Naruto used hi right hand and made a different seal. His bandaged arm being an arm made up of the cells of Hashirama giving him access to the bloodline that the man himself had in his own life. The grass on the ground started to grow back into place where it had been, and Naruto stopped with the handsign.

Naruto walked into the house, before he looked around and started to toss the broken stuff outside of the house and on to the lawn. He tossed the stuff that wasn't broken into the house, and looking at the wall, Naruto placed his right hand into the same sign as earlier. Wood started to grow out of the ground and fill up the hole in the wall, and when it was done it started to shift in color and shape before it took the appearance of the wall around it. Naruto started to place the items back into proper positions, knowing that fixing the place up after a creature attack was the least he could do after arriving too late to stop the attack in the first place.

"Hey... what's up Naruto." Naruto heard from behind him, and looking he saw a man around his own height that appeared to be in his early thirties. He was blacked haired, in a short style that was long in the front and spiked up. He had hair on his chin and up the sides of his face, and his skinw as darker than Naruto's skin. This was Isshin Kurosaki, the father of Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin Kurosaki. Like Naruto, this man was a single father trying to raise his children the best that he could. It was how they bonded first, since they knew what it was like to raise a child and lose the mother of the child... only Naruto also knew what it was like to lose his child, a pain that Isshin didn't know.

"Oh, you're up. Here I thought you were dead, too bad I guess." Naruto said with a shrug, but also in a joking way. He would actually be sad if Isshin was killed, and Isshin knew this. They were men though, so being honest with their feelings out loud wasn't what they did with each other all the time.

"I take it you defeated the Hollow that attacked my family?" Isshin asked with a concerned glance at Naruto, while Naruto went back to fixing the place up, with Isshin now joining in the process.

"Defeated before I got here. By your son no less I would guess. I'm just going to fix things up here for you, so that you don't have to lose so much money after paying for the damages. You can thank me for that by buying me some good sake." Naruto said to the older male, who nodded in thanks. A hole that huge would take a huge chunk of money to fix, even with the insurance on the place. Naruto was saving him a lot of money, and preventing his insurance rate from going up at the same time. A bottle of good, expensive sake was the least he could do for his friend after he was saved SO much more money.

"I thought you would be in Tokyo by now." Isshin said, and Naruto frowned.

"My next book can wait, things have changed. I have a good amount of money saved up, and I can e-mail the manuscript for my next book if I have to. I'm not going to leave Himawari in Karakura without me for days when things are getting like this." Naruto said with a deep frown. Normally he liked to go to these meeting in person so that he could meet with people face to face, but right now his family could be in danger, so he couldn't risk it. If he could summon Toads it would be okay, but his summoning contract had been cancelled by the same person that sent him to this world.

"You can leave her here with us for a few days. At this point, you are a family friend. You also give my good for nothing son a regular income with how much you let him babysit your precious little daughter." Isshin said, with Naruto nodding. He knew that if he asked, then Isshin would be willing to look after Himawari for free, but he felt that it would be better to return something to those helping him. He couldn't pay Isshin, because the guy would sooner throw his money down the drain than keep it. Ichigo accepted the money, and was smart about saving it up.

"I have Orihime-chan looking after her right now, and Himawari knows not to leave the house when I'm not home. I would leave a Shadow Clone with her... but both of us hate that. She knows right away that it isn't me. She gets that from her Mother." Naruto said with a wince. She reacted badly when she realized that he was having a shadow clone, and she would refuse to talk to him for the rest of the night usually. Hinata had been the same way, though that was more out of depression that she didn't talk to him. His fiance had gotten easily depressed, though not to an extreme level. She was usually happy the next morning after realizing that he had done it because he had something important.

"Oh, speaking of that. Do you mind if we come to stay over for a few days? I know it is sudden, but sometime next week I hired some workers to build an add-on to the clinic. You fixing this hole in the wall, and the rest of the stuff means that I don't have to put my extension on the back burner again." Isshin asked a serious question. He was afraid that after fixing the hole in the wall that he wouldn't be able to add on the extension like he had planned on, but thanks to Naruto he didn't have to worry about spending that money.

"Huh? Sure, but please tone down your crazy around Himawari. That means no attacking Ichigo-kun early in the morning." Naruto stated with a twitching eyebrow. Sure, he wasn't against hitting his own children, should they deserve it, but Isshin went a little over the top. Normally Naruto would only brain his children by punching the top of their head, or giving them a spanking... though Himawari never really did anything that deserved it... he missed his son just as much as he missed his fiance.

"Harsh, but I can live with that. I still find it amazing that you handle being a single dad so easy, and at your age." Isshin said with a small smile, and Naruto grinned.

"Well, I have experience. You know us orphans, we never got a parent's love so we know what a child needs. I want Himawari to have what I never did... and I trust Hinata completely do raise Boruto." Naruto said, but whispered that last part to himself. That was one of the reason's he wasn't worried about Hinata and Boruto, aka Bolt. Hinata was a great parent, and she was a strong woman. If there was anyone that could raise Bolt for him, then it was Hinata. Anyway, Kakashi wouldn't leave Hinata alone. He had named Kakashi the godfather of his children for a reason.

"Well, what say you and I have a drink?" Isshin asked as he went into the kitchen with Naruto following after him, before he reached up to the top shelf and pulled out a bottle of sake. It was something that they usually ended up doing when they were together. Sharing a nice drink and talking about their pasts. Naruto would tell Isshin of his ninja adventures, while Isshin would tell Naruto of those days that the man was a Soul Reaper. Naruto still didn't like how those creatures were named Hollows, simply because they were the ghosts of people that lost control of themselves.

Isshin poured Naruto and himself each a cup of sake, and the two of them raised their glasses.

"To buttloads of cash!" Isshin delcared as he downed the sake.

"To being single." Naruto said as he downed his own glass. He wasn't of being single again honestly, but he didn't have anything to toast to. The two men refilled their glasses, and Naruto made sure to keep the intake level down to a proper level. He had always told Hinata that he would avoid getting drunk if he could help it, and her being in another dimension didn't change this.

"Hey, you know. That Orihime girl, have you asked her the question yet?" Isshin asked, while wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"Pervy Goat, no, not yet. I still haven't told Himawari that I was going to get a family cellphone plan, or ask Orihime-chan if she wanted to be included it in. Orihime-chan doesn't have a phone, and for a girl her age living alone that is a problem. She needs a phone to call me with, and that I can call her with." Naruto said with a frown, not liking not being able to contact one of his friends quickly. Orihime was such an innocent girl, that he would feel better if she had some way of contacting him if she was ever in trouble. She couldn't afford a phone right now though, so he was willing to buy her one and place her on his plan.

"Himawari sure has taken to Orihime hasn't she?" Isshin said, and Naruto leaned back with a sigh.

"Yeah, she lost her Mom. Orihime-chan is the new female role model in her life. A girl her age needs a good female role model." Naruto said to Isshin, and the man nodded and looked at the large poster of his wife hanging from the wall. It was weird that the man had a poster of his deceased wife on the wall, well not weird since the weird part was that he would have mental break downs and talk to the poster like it could hear him.

"Preaching to the choir. I fear for the day that my girl's start having periods. I think I will get Ichigo to give them to talk." Isshin said with a sly grin, while Naruto nodded.

"Lucky bastard, I am going to have to give Himawari the talk myself. I think that there are some things that Orihime-chan doesn't understand about sex." Naruto said with a shiver, knowing that he may have to give Orihime the talk as well. He was the father of two children, so if there was anyone qualified to give a well thought out explaination about the sexes and sex then it would be a father or mother. He was sure that Orihime didn't understand a few of the main points of it, or that she just was too innocent to understand... just like him when he was younger.

Thank god he had Hinata to correct his woefully incomplete knowledge, and 9 months later Bolt was born... and then 10 months after that Himawari was born.

"Hey, what is the point of having teenage sons if you can't make them do the shit you don't want to do?" Isshin asked with a grin on his face, and Naruto smiled for a moment.

"Good point, you mind if I borrow Ichigo-kun some time? I am thinking of having Himawari enroll in a martial arts class for her age group. I would teach her myself, but I figure I would see how she feels about it before getting started on teaching her. She is going to need a training dummy in the meantime though." Naruto said with a twinkle in his eye, with Isshin laughing loudly at the very thought of Ichigo being used as a training dummy for a 3 year old girl.

"I would pay to see that. It would be adorable to see your little brat beat the crap out of my big brat." Isshin laughed out, and the two father's laughed at their own little plans for their amusement. Both of them enjoyed these little moments that they could just talk like this, having a nice outlet for the stress of fatherhood in this form was good.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I sensed another Soul Reaper person in the area, besides the one that runs that candy store. You know anything about that?" Naruto asked seriously, with Isshin nodding a little.

"Yeah, Rukia Kuchiki. Urahara told me that she is going to be the unknowing host of the Hogyoku by the end of the night. He is getting desperate to destroy that thing." Isshin said after a moment, and Naruto frowned for a moment.

"You should call him, and tell him to bring it here. I am pretty sure I have a technique that can destroy it, without the need to burden this girl with it." Naruto said honestly, and Isshin blinked in surprise, before he got his phone out and started to type away on it. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the texting, before shrugging. As long as he saved some unfortunate soul from becoming some stranger form of Jinchuriki then he wasn't bothered by the texting.

"You are serious about a method to destroy it?" Isshin asked Naruto, who nodded.

"Yeah, one of my more... evil techniques is an al destroying technique that destroys even energy itself at an atomic level. I don't like using it ever, but if I can save that girl from a bad fate then I will use it." Naruto said with a frown on his face. He hated using his Truth-Seeking Balls, since their inherit nature was one of pure destruction, conflicting with his own desire for peace. It negated everything that touched it, or it touched, and destroyed physical matter as well. It was a completely bullshit ability that took the fun out of fighting. In this world without chakra or nature chakra, it was an unblockable ability that would mean instant death for those he used it on.

"I see... then this is even greater news! Damn is Aizen going to be pissed off when he loses all his chances of ever getting his hands on that damn object. You really are unpredictable." Isshin said with a large smile splitting his face. Naruto nodded and soaked up the praise, while motioning for more praise. The two of them refilled their glasses up, and both of them downed it in celebration of one more person that was fucked with.

"To pissing people off." Naruto said with a chuckle as he drank his drink, and the two of them continued to talk and drink untilt he doorbell was rang. Isshin got up and started to go and get the door, before he came back a few moments with another male with him. Naruto stood up and started to walk towards the man. The man he was was a tall man wearing traditional japanese clothing with a cloak over him. On his head was a green and white stripped bucket hat, with a mess of pale blond hair coming out of the bottom. he had stubble on his chin, and in his hand was a cane. His other hand was holding a clear glass box with a small ball that gave off a fell of power to it in the center.

"Are you the boy that Isshin told me about? The one that thinks he has a way to destroy this?" The man asked, and Naruto nodded as he looked at the orb.

"Let me guess, you are that candy shop owner... Kisuke Urahara? Yeah, I think I can destroy it. I have heard a bit about you from Isshin. Nice meeting you." Naruto said as he held his hand out for Kisuke to shake, with the man gladly did. The two shared a strong handshake, before letting go of each other as Kisuke sat the Hogyoku down on the couch.

"I am surprise Isshin trusted you with this secret information." Kisuke said after a moment with a glance at Isshin, while Naruto nodded.

"I have this aura about me that makes people believe in me... or so I have been told. Do you want an explaination about my technique, or would you like me to destroy this little thing first?" Naruto asked as he looked at the ball, while Kisuke thought about it for a moment.

"Honestly, if you can destroy it then do so. Explainations about your... unknown abilities if you have them can wait until later." Kisuke said, and Naruto nodded to the man before he placed his palm face up. Gathering all five of the basic chakra elements to the palm of his hand, combined with both Yin, Yang, and the energy of the surrounding area he formed a black ball formed in his hand. Kisuke looked at the ball with extreme interest, before Naruto mentally made the ball float towards the Hogyoku... and just touch it.

As the ball touched the glass, it turned into dust when making contact with the orb. The orb started to surround the hogyoku, before it engulfed the sphere. There was no great explosion of power, since the instant the Hogyoku tried to heal itself or use any power it was negated by his own power. The Truth-Seeking Ball just... destroyed the small ball that Kisuke had been meaning to place inside of that girl. Kisuke's eyes were wide at trhe destruction of his most glorious and dark creation, and how easy this orb destroyed what he could never succeed in destroying. Naruto just dispersed his own Truth-Seeking Ball, and looked at the spot where he had destroyed the object.

"Well, it looks like my job is done. I thought it would take longer than this to fix up any damage to your house. I'll just head home, see you tomorrow Isshin." Naruto said with a light yawn as he stood up and started to head towards the door. He had thought that it would have taken longer for him, and that he would be chatting with Isshin more than this. Naruto would ver much like to go back home and spend some more time with his little girl, and Orihime if she wants to spend the night anyway. The more the merrier at his place, and Himawari absolutely adored Orihime.

Yeah, he would invite Orihime to spend the night. It wasn't like it would hurt anything if she did.

"See you tomorrow Naruto." Isshin said as he waved his friend out, and Naruto waved back without looking at him.

Naruto shouldn't stay all night, even if he wanted to.

He did have a child after all.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 More Changes

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Look it up, Rukia is 144 cm tall. Naruto, at 12, was 145.3 - 147.5 cm tall. Naruto at 12, was taller than Rukia. She only looks taller thanks to how Bleach draws it's characters. Rukia is only 4 feet, 8 and a half inches tall!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

It had been a few hours since Naruto had left the apartment, and Orihime was having a great time watching Himawari like always. First the two of them had started to watch horror movies together, though that lasted a few minutes before Himawari freaked herself out by watching an american horror movie that would no doubt give her nightmares. Himawari, being far too scared to go to bed, and up and decided that they would do something besides watching movies to stay up.

So they had gotten one of her color books, and started to use the markers.

To draw on their faces. Orihime had let Himawari draw pictures all over her face, and was now featuring a picture of a rainbow of her forehead and various other drawings across her face. The most noticable of which were two whisker marks she now bore on her cheeks like Himawari's natural whisker marks. The little girl was cracking a huge grin on her face as she looked at what she was doing to Orihime's face, since the teenage girl wasn't bother by it in the slightest. Himawari was looking in a mirror at the moment as she drew on her own face, though those drawings were sloppy to the point you couldn't tell what they were.

Orihime took a moment to look around the room, noticing that some of the things were changed. She blinked when she saw three new additions to the home that hadn't been there before. There were 3 different small shrines in the room, each of them containing a picture of somebody in them and a stick of incense that wasn't burning in front of them. The first was a picture of a blond haired man that looked like Naruto, without whiskers and longer hair with a more narrow face. He looked just like Naruto, to the point she believed him to be Naruto's brother or something. The second was a young female adult with burning red hair even more unique than her own orange hair. She had the same face as Naruto, but still no whisker marks. Her eyes were a bright plum color, and she had the same skin color as Himawari.

The third person had a slightly bigger shrine, and attached to the shrine was a book. The picture on this shrine was an older, mid-fifties aged, man with a horned headband with spiky and long white hair. He had a similar skin color to Naruto, and red lines running down his face. His onix eyes had the same kindness she saw in Naruto's eyes, but also a perverted playfullness about them.

"Hey Himawari-chan, who are those people?" Orihime asked as she looked at the new shrines to the apartment.

"Huh? Oh! That's Grampa and Granny. Daddy's mommy and daddy, and the other guy is Daddy's godfather. Grampa and Granny died when Daddy was born, and the other guy died before I was born... Daddy just got around to building that shrine yesterday." Himawari said with a bright smile on her face, since she helped him build it... but staying out of his way and hanging him things when he asked for them. She had never met any of the people in the pictures, but she knew enough to know that she was related to the first two by blood, and the third one was a very important person to her Daddy.

"Oh... What were their names?" Orihime asked with a small curious smile on her face. Yes, she was sad that Naruto's parents had died when he was born, but he seemed like a very happy person despite that. She respected the inner strength that he had, even wishing she had more of that inner strength.

"Granny Kushina, Gramps Minato, and Pervy Sage Jiraiya... Daddy got his last name from Granny." Himawari said with a confused look for a second. Now that she thought about it, her granny and gramps never got officially married when they had her Daddy. Just like how her Mommy and Daddy never got married when they had her and her brother. They had planned on getting married in a few months, but they had never gotten around to doing the ceremony because her Daddy was alwasy taking missions, and when he wasn't doing them her Mommy was. When they were both at home, they spent their time with their children instead of with each other seperately.

"What happened to your Mommy?" Orihime asked, not having the courage to ask Naruto why he was a single dad.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't together anymore. Daddy got me, and Mommy got brother." Himawari asked her well practiced answer should anyone ask that. Naruto had told her that nobody would believe her if she told them that she was from another world, and she couldn't go back with her Daddy and see her family again. Her only happy thought about this was that at least her Mommy and Bolt still had each other, and that she still had her Daddy to stay with her here.

"Oh... Hey Himawari-chan, wanna play a game?" Orihime asked with a smile on her face as she opened up her bag she brought with her. Himawari's eyes grew wide, before she started to nod very fast as Orihime pulled out a small bean filled sack. She stood up and tossed the ball in the air, before she hit it with the side of her foot and tossed it back up. When it came back up she hit it with her foot again, and tossed it even higher so that she could hit it with her forehead. As it fell from there, she made it bounce off her large chest before she hit it again with her foot and tossed it towards Himawari.

Himawari kicked at it... and it fell passed her foot and hit the ground. Her small hands grabbed the ball, before she tossed it up and tried to kick it again. When she kicked it, she hit it up high, before she missed it again when she tried to hit it when it came down. Himawari pouted at missing again, while Orihime picked up the ball and started to kick it up and down again.

"How do you do that?" Himawari asked as she grabbed the ball out of the air and failed in kicking it moments later. She had seen her own dad do some really amazing things that she knew she couldn't do right now, but this was something a completely normal human was able to do that she wasn't able to do. She had seen her dad beat her mom in a spar so that they could help her mom grow stronger. Her daddy had been able to move so fast that not even her mommy's Byakugan was able to track him as anything more than a large group of after-images. She knew she had no chance of copying that now, but this kicking thing she didn't get... yet she should be able to copy it.

"It just takes practice. I used to do this when I was bored. I thought you would enjoy it Himawari-chan." Orihime said as she started to bounce between her feet and show off some skill in kicking the sack. It was at that moment that the door opened up, and Orihime wa startled enough that she kicked the ball as hard as she could and sent it flying towards the person that opened the door. She and Himawari looked over at the person as the ball neared them, and they saw that it was Naruto standing at the door.

The sack was inches away from his face, before his arm and the ball blurred. Before it could hit him, his arm had moved faster than their eyes could track and caught the ball.

"Well hello to you too. What happened to your faces?" Naruto asked when he saw what they were decorated with. Naruto tossed the sack back to Orihime, bouncing it off her forehead and landing in the palm of her hands.

"Daddy!" Himawari yelled as she hopped onto the couch, before she ran on the top and jumped over to him. He caught her in his arms, and saw that she had lines drawn all over her face. He smiled a little at how cute it was for her to have done this to herself, more than likely.

"We had fun with markers. I thought you were going to be in Tokyo?" Orihime asked, confused on the fact that he was here in the first place. He had told her that he would be back in the morning, but it wasn't even midnight and he was back home. It was a surprising thing for her that he would come home this early, when he was usually good about telling when he would be back.

"Things got in the way, so I decided to send the manuscript over e-mail. If they complain, I will find a different publisher. Now why don't we get you cleaned up." Naruto said with a smile, meaning the last thing to be for Himawari since her face was completely messy. Naruto licked his thumb, before he started to rub it across one of the lines on her face. She squirmed in his arms as he cleaned her with his saliva, something that he had the right to do as her parent. Himawari wasn't that bothered by it, but she was embarassed that he was doing it in front of Orihime.

"Daddy..." Himawari said with a pout on her face, and Naruto looked over at Orihime.

"You are welcome to stay the night Orihime-chan, the more the merrier. I would be more than happy to cook lunch for you tomorrow, so that you can have a homemade bento. Nothing beats a nice, home cooked meal." Naruto offered as he started on his daughter's other cheek. Himawari blushed at being seen like this in front of her babysitter, while Naruto smiled a little. Orihime's eyes widened at the offer, and she jumped back and waved her arms around.

"You don't have to do that! I can always cook for myself, or buy my own lunch! You already do a lot for me already... I wouldn't want to intrude." Orihime finished lamely, only for Naruto to chuckle to himself as he kissed Himawari on her forehead and set her down on the ground.

"Hey Daddy, can we go to the pool tomorrow?" Himawari asked, to which Naruto gained a thoughtful expression on his face. Truthfully, he was planning on teaching Himawari how to use her chakra, and this would be a great chance for him to teach her not only how to activate it, but also how to control it. Hinata had taught Naruto what hand signs that the Hyuga clan used to first activate the Byakugan to see if the children had it. Since Himawari didn't have the signature white/lavender eyes that the Hyuga clan all shared it was a 50/50 chance that she would have the clan ability. She obviously had the strong life force of the Uzumaki clan, with large chakra from being the child of an Uzumaki Jinchuriki, hence the whisker marks, and extremely high stamina.

Naruto could only teach her a limited amount of what he knew of the Hyuga clan techniques, since he only knew how to use the Air Palm and Rotation since neither of them needed the bloodline to use. Both were just pure chakra manipulation, something that he had perfected after he learned to do a one handed Rasengan. He also knew the most basic stances of the Gentle Fist, but without the Byakugan he couldn't teach her everything about it. She would have to come up with her own style for it, and learn the rest herself... well there was one more technique that he could personally do, that no Hyuga could do.

The technique he had seen Kaguya Otsutsuki used against him, to which he had his own version of the technique. The 80 Gods Vacuum Attack, an attack that could demolish entire mountains if allowed to hit. Only those with huge amounts of chakra and very high control over their chakra could do it. No Hyuga had the amount of chakra needed to do it though, with only Naruto himself having the chakra needed, and possibly one day his own children having the potential.

"Hm, well we could go swimming. The river is nice this time of year. The pool would be a bit crowded. Also, Orihime, cooking for you is no trouble and trust me. Both Himawari and I enjoy having you over, so feel free to stay." Naruto said as he placed Himawari on the ground and rubbed her hair. She smiled widely at him, before she ran over to the couch and grabbed her stuffed toad that he had given her, something he handmade for her himself... with his chakra abilities. Orihime was a little, only a little, surprised by the declaration, but nodded.

"Okay, but I just tell me if I am a bother." Orihime told him with a bow, showing how nice and polite of a girl that she was.

"It is no bother at all. You are free to use the bathroom to clean yourself up, and take a shower. We don't have any bubble bath thanks to the little spit over there, but feel free to use anything else you see." Naruto said as he went over towards the laundry basket and sat down on the couch, before he began to fold the clothes. Yes, he had found it easy to adjust to the life of a single parent. It was like being a single guy, only you had a kid and needed to be more responsible. Naruto had always lived alone when he was growing up, so if there was anything he knew how to do, then it was chores.

"Thank you." Orihime said as she grabbed one of the towels and started to head towards the bathroom, while Himawari yawned and laid down on the couch. Exhaustion finally hitting her, to which Naruto smiled and gave her a soft pat on the head. He created a single clone, and had that clone go set out the futons so that they could go to sleep. Naruto had learned that futons here were cheaper than beds, and easier to clean. So he had decided that in the end just rolling up the futons and storing them each day would be easier and less space consuming than larger beds.

It helded that he couldn't roll out of a futon and waken himself up as easy as a bed.

Naruto heard the water turn on, telling him that Orihime had gotten in the shower at this point. That or she had started to run the bath instead. Not that Naruto would blame her, since he enjoyed a good long soak himself. Naruto felt his phone vibrate, telling him that he was getting a call. Naruto pulled it out of his pocket, before he saw a number that he didn't know was calling him. Naruto accepted the call, despite the late hour that it was.

"Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, author of The Tales of a Proud Failure, speaking. Who are you, and what do you want?" Naruto asked bluntly, making sure that they knew who he was so that they didn't make a mistake. Sometimes people could call the wrong number, so he introduced himself first.

"Hello, I am Rukia Kuchiki, and I was told to call this number if I needed a place to stay. I was wondering if this was true?" The young female voice over the phone asked, and Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was obviously Isshin fucking with him, having given his number to Kisuke. Isshin may be his friend, but the guy could be a bit strange at time. Now, Naruto could help this girl more than he already did by keeping that orb out of her fake body before Kisuke could implant it into her. He didn't have anymore obligation to help her though, but it was obvious that she needed a place to stay.

From what he could feel after he had sensed that battle ground, her powers had been completely transfered into Ichigo. These Soul Reapers didn't recharge their power as fast as the people from his home, so it would take her a good bit of time to regain her powers back. On the other hand, if she acted badly he could always just make her leave... possibly without the chance of ever coming back. Yes, to protect his only flesh and blood that he had left he would kill this girl if he had to. His policy was that he would only kill people when they were a direct threat to his family. It was how he rolled, and he could be merciless if he had to be. He was a father after all, and for father's they would kill for their children.

"... Are you the same girl that was with Ichigo-kun earlier tonight?" Naruto asked, just to confirm that he would correct. He trusted that Isshin wouldn't allow a threat to Naruto's family to be sent to his place, so if this was the same girl then he could give her the benefit of the doubt. Anyway, with the girl not having a dangerous object inside of her then there was no need for Isshin to keep a close eye on the girl either like what Naruto suspected was planned at first. Instead, she could stay in relative comfort

"You are friends with Ichigo?" Rukia asked over the phone, surprise in her tone.

"Well, not really friends. His father and I are friends, and he babysits my kid. I had to clean up your mess after you left the battle scene. Yes, I know about Soul Reapers and Hollows." Naruto said, before she could react to the knews that he knew about this kind of stuff. After 6 months in Karakura town, he would have been stupid if he didn't know about this stuff. Even more so after he had killed more than a few Hollows on his own when they strayed too close to him.

"I suspected that you knew, but didn't want to assume. Does this mean that you will let me stay with you?" Rukia questioned in a business tone, to which Naruto thought about it.

"You are outside of the door, aren't you?" Naruto asked in a dull tone, knowing that he could sense a weak energy outside of the door. He had sensed it for a bit, but hadn't thought much of it other than that it was somebody nervous standing in front of his door. Naruto sighed and popped his clone, before he picked Himawari up and moved her towards the smallest of the futons. It was a pink futon with yellow flowers on it, and a big puppy shaped pillow on it with a purple blanket. It was between two bigger futons that were for him and and the guest futon Orihime was going to use.

He gently placed his daughter into bed, before he covered her and tucked her in. Planting a kiss on her forehead, and wishing for her sweet dreams, Naruto stood up and started to walk towards the door. Naruto grabbed the handle, before turning it and opening the door so that he could get a look at this mysterious Soul Reaper that he had felt. He was surprised when he saw a girl that was even shorter than him when he was 12 years old, standing at only 4 feet and a little above the 8 inch mark was a black haired girl with hair skin and violet eyes. She was petite, very petite, and didn't looke like she could lift a sword, much less kill a soul eating creature. Her hair was short, being at her neck, and the sides waved out. In her hands was a pink cellphone, that she closed moments later.

"I am sorry for the intrusion. When I was given this number and address, I assumed that you would say yes." Rukia said with a small, and polite bow. She then got a good look at him, and was surprised at how tall the young adult in front of her was.

"I am not opposed to it exactly, but I have a person that comes over on a regular basis that doesn't know about this kind of stuff. If you live here, then you follow my rules. My daughter is used to weird stuff, so you don't have to lie to her." Naruto said as he let Rukia into his home, and she smiled at him for a second. Naruto noticed that she was wearing the same school uniform that Orihime wore, but a smaller version of it. Showing him that she just might be infiltrating Ichigo and Orihime's highschool.

"I understand fully. Your spiritual pressure is strange, is there a reason behind that?" Rukia asked as she looked around the place. Naruto rolled his eyes, having been asked the same thing by Isshin. Unlike these Soul Reapers, his own energy didn't leak out of him nearly as much as it did their energies. It could also have something to do with the fact he was suppressing his chakra, and that they weren't used to sensing chakra.

"Stick around long enough, and earn my trust, and I might tell you." Naruto said, before he smacked his forehead and walked out of his home and headed towards Orihime's apartment. Naruto went inside of Orihime's apartment, since she had forgotten to lock the door. Being in here before, Naruto went right towards her dresser and opened up the bottom drawer and pulled out fluffy green pajama bottoms and a yellow tank top. He opened the top drawer and pulled out some white panties and added them to the top of the clothes he grabbed. Heading back out of the apartment, he used a little bit of chakra to lock the door without the key before he went back into his apartment and saw Rukia sitting on the couch.

"What are you-?" Rukia started, before Naruto walked passed her and opened up the bathroom a little.

"Hey Orihime-chan, you forgot to get some clothes before you got in the bath. A guest just arrived, so I didn't want you wearing a towel around. I went to your apartment and grabbed your pajamas and a fresh pair of panties and locked the door to your apartment. Can you cover yourself so I can come in?" Naruto asked Orihime as he avoided looking into the bathroom before she was ready for him to come in. This wasn't the first time that she was taking a bath here, nor the first time that she had forgotten her clothes. The girl was a natural air head that forgot many things, so Naruto had done this more than a few times.

It wasn't something that bothered Orihime, since she trusted him a lot.

Anyway, Naruto was used to seeing large breasted and beautiful females naked. His fiance had been Hinata Hyuga, a beautiful and busty woman on par with Orihime. Naruto always made sure to warn Orihime first, and let her cover herself if she felt the need to before coming in. It wasn't that he didn't think she was attractive enough to peep at, and honestly, the age difference between them was around 4 or 5 years at most. He had just matured a lot from having a kid, so something simple like nudity didn't really affect him. Not to mention, he was good at ignoring nude people. He did get used to using public bathing with the Pervy Sage, so seeing and being seen didn't bother him.

"I'm good." Orihime called out to him, and he opened the door to see her sitting in the bathtub with her upper body hidden by the water. She was using her arms to keep her large chest covered and from floating up. The steam was helping with her modesty, but she was blushing a bit... from the bath's heat more than likely, and the most that could be seen was part of her breasts, her shoulders, and head. It helped that Orihime wasn't very shy about changing or stripping in front of people that she trusted, something he needed to talk to her about.

"Here you go, right here when you need them. Himawari just went to sleep, so please lower your voice a little when you come out of the bath." Naruto said as he placed the clothes on the side of the sink for when Orihime needed them. He turned around and walked out of the bathroom, before he closed the door behind him. Naruto walked to the couch, and saw Rukia giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Was that your wife?" Rukia asked after a moment, and she smiled widely when she saw the adorable sleeping face of Himawari.

"No, I am a single father. The person in the bathroom is a good friend of mine, and babysits my daughter. Ichigo-kun babysits too, so you should expect to see him here sometimes. He should be over tomorrow with a gift to me from Isshin, so if you see him before me. Let him inside." Naruto said calmly, before he was given a nod from Rukia. She could tell that he wasn't exactly happy that she was here, but she was thankful that he was letting her stay here in the first place, when he obviously hadn't been warned beforehand that she would be calling.

"What of your wife though? Where is she?" Rukia asked, hoping to try and find ou the structure of the family.

"I was never married, my wife-to-be and I were separated before out wedding. Sadly, we can't be together again. I would prefer not to talk about this with a girl I just met though." Naruto said, strongly hinting that Rukia drop this subject or risk getting kicked out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything bad. You have an adorable daughter." Rukia asked quietly as she looked at Himawari, and Naruto nodded, before he turned serious.

"I am going to say this once, and only once. That little girl is my little princess, and if you ever hurt her... no force can save you from me. I will find you, not matter where you hide, and I will make you regret meeting me." Naruto warned her, getting right to the point. He wasn't putting up with anything, and his cold words were enough to get Rukia to smile sadly for a moment, before she nodded to him seriously.

"I live to protect people, not hurt them. I promise you that I won't hurt your daughter. Can I assume that you know what the situation between myself and Ichigo is?" Rukia asked, to which Naruto nodded. He could tell that she had lost her power easily, and he had sensed her power inside of Ichigo when he had been inside of the Kurosaki home. He might not have been in front of Ichigo, but he had still been able to sense the boy.

"I am aware, I am sorry, but you are going to have to sleep on the couch." Naruto said as he gave the couch a pat. Rukia looked at the couch for a second, and she had no problem with it. The couch was big enough that Naruto could lay down on it in comfort, so for her, who was over a foot shorter than him easily, it would be more than enough for her to sleep on. It was a few moments later when Orihime came out of the bathroom with a towel around her hair, and her pajamas on.

"Hello, I am a friend of Naruto-san. I am Rukia Kuchiki, it is very nice to meet you." Rukia said in an overly sweet voice, and a very polite one. Ten times more sweet and polite than what she gave him, showing that she was trying to force herself into making a good first impression. She was obviously faking her acting, but for Orihime it worked anyway.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, it in nice to meet you too!" Orihime said with genuine happiness at meeting a kind, new person. Naruto sighed to himself, before he looked at Orihime.

"Sorry to cut this meeting short, but I think it is time for some good old sleep. You have school in the morning, and I think Rukia here had a long night." Naruto hinted strongly, telling Orihime that it was pretty much lights out time right now. Orihime didn't get the message, but she nodded anyway with a yawn. The girl had gotten pretty tired already, so she had no problem with going to sleep now. She actually moved towards the other futon on Himawari's left side, while Naruto grabbed one of the extra pillows and a blanket and tossed it to Rukia.

Rukia had NO issues with going to bed now either. It had been a really long night for her.

"Good night Naruto-san, Kuchiki-san." Orihime said with a yawn, being nice even as she was going to bed.

"Good night... Inoue-san, and you too Naruto-san." Rukia responded in kind, while Naruto turned off his phone to prevent anymore unexpected calls from waking him up.

"Good night everyone." Naruto told both of them as he layed down, but not without sending a look to Rukia, who gulped and understood. Even though Naruto was going to sleep, he wasn't going to be dropping his guard. If Rukia tried anything, he would wake up immediantly and take her out should he have the need to.

Naruto closed his eyes when she understood his unspoken message, before he went to bed with one last thought on his mind.

He had a feeling that things were going to change, and soon.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Luck

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>In this, Bolt was born before Naruto turned 18. He WAS 18 when Himawari was born, so right now he is around 21. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Daddy... What are we doing here?" Himawari asked Naruto with a tilted head as the two of them stood at a rather secluded part of the river. Naruto wasn't wearing his swimming trunks, instead he was wearing his normal everyday clothes at the moment. Himawari was wearing a pink one piece swimsuit with a frill around her waist so that she culd go swimming with him watching her to make sure she didn't drown.

"Well, I thought we might as well multitask today. So, today I am going to tryh and teach you a technique using chakra that could come in handy in saving your life." Naruto said as he became nothing but a blur and vanished from view. His movements being so unbelievably fast that not even Himawari's eyes and their special sharpness were able to track him. She saw him reappeared on the other side of the river, a pretty good distance, before he vanished from that side of the river and reappeared where he had been. Then he moved again and appeared at the top of the bridge above them, before vanishing and appearing at the other side of the river again. He vanished another time and reappeared standing on top of the water, before vanishing and appearing in front of her.

Himawari had stars in her eyes when she saw him using the speed technique of their world.

"So cool! Daddy is the coolist!" Himawari gushed, and Naruto soaked up the praise, before nodding.

"That was the Shunshin, the High-Speed Movement technique that our world uses with chakra. Only 4 people, including myself, ever used the technique in battle though. It is one of the most simple jutsu that doesn't even need a handsign when you practice it enough. The technique is rather chakra draining the farther you go, so only people with huge chakra reserves could risk using it in battle. Being a D-Rank jutsu, even you could learn this." Naruto said with a small grin on his face as he showed her the speed technique that was often mistaken for the 2nd and 4th Hokage's own teleportation jutsu style. It was just extremely fast movement, and most people couldn't use it in battle without hindering themselves.

It was often a general use jutsu, made for convenience. Only those with the ability to adjust to the fast movement, and had the chakra to spare, could risk using it in battle.

Naruto had learned that the Soul Reaper's of this world actually had a high speed technique of their own that they named the Shunpo. He had learned that Soul Reaper's used this technique from Isshin, who explained that like the Shunshin the Shunpo was normally only used in battle by those that could track their own movement and adjust. Normally the only people that could do so were the higher ranking Soul Reaper, the Captains and their Lieutenants being the prime examples, as well as the higher ranking seated officers.

"Daddy... I don't know how to use my chakra." Himawari reminded him, and he vanished and reappeared in front of her, before he placed his hand on the middle of her gut. Naruto sent a pulse of chakra through her body, and she could feel energy flood her system and engerize her. Naruto smiled softly, since now her chakra was in it's active state thanks to being awakened by his own chakra. Normally a Chunin instructer at the ninja academy would do this, but parents for the child could also help activate their children's chakra earlier in life. It was why kids of ninja parents usually had higher chances of becoming ninja that lived.

Naruto's own chakra had become instantly active when he became a Jinchuriki, so nobody had to do this to him.

"There, you already know the handsigns thanks to your wonderful mother being a worrywart that I would forget them... good for her though." Naruto said with a small blush and scratching his cheeks, since he did infact forget most of the handsigns. It wasn't his fault though, since he never even used them except for the few that he used to create elemental chakra easier. Most of his jutsu could be activated without the need for handsigns, so he never had the need to keep a memory of all the different handsigns of the justu. He normally just used one kind of handsign for each different element. He normally only used the most basic of handsigns, since he had mastered his chakra after the war.

"You forgot... Daddy..." Himawari whined for a moment, before Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I didn't forget this one. You use them Ram Sign for it, and when you place your hands in the Ram sign it should help you learn how to focus your chakra." Naruto said as he moved back and showed her the handsign for the justu. He might not need it, but his speed and skill with the technique tripled when he actually used the handsign. Naruto vanished from view again, but this time he left behind an after-image... and more after-images started to appear at all of the locations that he went to, but never his real body.

He never stopped long enough for his real body to be seen, with only the after-image taking his place.

"So COOL!" Himawari shouted, and she noticed that the water didn't even so much as have the time to ripple with how short the time he was touching it was. He was moving so fast, and so gently, that the water didn't even realize that it had been touched. The after-images all smirked as they randomly appeared and vanished, showing that Naruto had heard her shout. Naruto had adjusted to using Kurama's chakra and that super speed, so this was no problem for him. After all, not only had he been labelled as the strongest ninja in the world of ninja, but he had also been the fastest. Having beaten a man that could move faster than lightning in a split second attacking race, and then he beat a person that could move evev faster than that in an attacking race as well.

Now that Kurama was taking a long nap, Naruto had to learn how to do such things without his chakra. So Naruto had learned and perfect the use of the Shunshin jutsu in battle, something that replaced him at the top of the speed chain again.

"Like me and your brother, you inherited the strong chakra and large reserves of my clan. There is more to it than that, but this technique is just perfect for you." Naruto said as all of the after-images vanished when he appeared in front of her. The dirt was barely stirred up by his movement to that spot, and a circle of dirt was pushed away around his feet from the sudden stop. Himawari smiled and placed her hands in the ram sign that her mother had made her memorize, since it was something her father had trouble remembering. SHe felt her chakra react to the handsign and fill her body up with her inner energies, energizing her body to the limit... over the limit.

Himawari tried to take a step forward, but she shot off like a bullet and started to head right towards the river. She was caught by Naruto as he appeared where she was going to land and snatched her from the air. He had a slightly sheepish smile on his face, before he vanished with both of them and reappeared back at the side of the river. Himawari's face was slightly green from the extreme movement she put her body through, and the complete lack of control she had over the technique. She was dizzy, and felt like she was going to throw up from the jerking motion she had put her body through by trying to use the high speed technique.

"Daddy... I feel like throwing up." Himawari said with a greenish face.

"That is what you need to avoid doing. You moved without having a space you were targetting, and you moved to roughly. You kicked up a lot of dirt." Naruto said as he pointed at the dirt cloud that had been kicked up from her movement, and the ripples on the water from her tecnique. The fact her technique had also made a loud noise showed that she was going to take awhile before she could use the technique properly to the point that she didn't make a sound or kick up dirt. Usually the dirt was just pushed away from her feet, but not lifted up from the ground.

"Daddy... tips... please?" Himawari asked, and he had to set her down before he took off one of his shoes and showed her the bottom of his foot. Sitting down on the ground, he traced the arch of his foot.

"Remember this Himawari, don't just take a step like you normally would. You can lose control of the technique that way. The Shunshin is controlled by the arch of the foot, and directed by the tip of the toes. You need to master the use of your foot's arch when using this technique." Naruto said as he stood up and showed her the positioning that her foot should be taking, and the gripping that he used with his toes on the ground. He vanished from the ground, leaving no trace that he had been there to begin with. Himawari looked around for him, only to see him out of the corner of her eye up in the air.

"What!?" Himawari exclaimed in shock when she saw her Daddy up high in the air.

Naruto gripped the air with his foot, and this time when he preformed the Shunshin he jumped off the air itself and appeared on the ground below in a slightly crouched position.

"When you master the Shunshin to it's highest level, then using your foot to grip even the air is possible. Just because a Jutsu is D-ranked doesn't mean that it isn't dangerous when mastered properly." Naruto said as he vanished and appeared behind her, before he tapped her in the back of the head. She turned around, only for him to vanish the very second he tapped her and appeared out of her line of vision again. This technique required so little chakra for him that he could preform it all day, and travel to amazing lengths with just a single step without even feeling the drain. It was truly the perfect technique for a speed freak with amazing levels of physical stamina and chakra like him.

It just went to show how superior the Shunshin was to the Shunpo, since the Shunshin could be learned by even children while it took a fully trained Soul Reaper to properly use the Shunpo. While the Shunpo could be used in battle, only a few coul truly use it according to Isshin. Most had to actually STOP moving before they could attack the enemy, so even if it could be used in battle easier, it was more of a supplimentary technique that an offensive one. All a child needed was the chakra for the technique, since it was only a single rank above techniques that were taught in the academy.

"Grip the air?" Himawari asked, wondering what he meant when he said that.

"You aren't ready for that level yet. When you can complete the 100 Mile run using the Shunshin only, then you will be ready to start learning the Shunshin - Second Step." Naruto said, since he was the person that had created the airial based Shunshin he had named it as the second step. It was a step above the normal Shunshin, but not at the level of the Third Step, the final stage of the Shunshin that he had created.

"100... miles... No way can I do that!" Himawari yelled in horror at the distance that she thought she was expected to use this technique for.

"You aren't ready for that yet Himawari. Right now, just practice learning how to use the technique. There is no rush for you to learn it after all." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. The only reason he was teaching it to her was so that she could escape people that might come after her. That way he wouldn't have to worry as much about her should he become preoccupied with something. Naruto saw her form the ram sign again, and he tracked her movement as she went flying towards the the other side of the river, but lost her momentum halfway through when she released the jutsu too early. Naruto moved to the middle of the river and caught her, before he moved back and set her on the ground.

Normally one would start with chakra control training, but with the amount of chakra that she had that would take too long with the speed things were going. At her age, she wouldn't be able to properly control as much of her chakra without handsigns anyway. So control training could wait until later, since she had more than enough chakra to spare. The fact she could use the jutsu, though the handsign did most of the work for her, this many times in a row without exhaustion showed that she didn't need to worry about wasting chakra. Naruto moved and caught her again when she was about to land in the middle of a river, before he moved back and set her on the ground.

Himawari was pouting at not being able to master the technique right after learning it, getting an eyeroll from him. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard the sound of... shifting if he had to hazard a guess. It sounded like something was making a ripping noise, and he looked at the middle of the river and saw a black space seem to crack open, before opening more just Himawari activated her technique again. A black creature with a large white frog mask opened up it's mouth wide, expecting Himawari to fly into it's mouth. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the creature, before he gripped the ground with his foot.

He outsped Himawari easily like before and caught her, throwing her back to the other side of the river. She landed on the grass on the small hill, before rolling down into the dirt. Naruto continued to go forward towards the creature and smashed his knee into the top of his mask and entered the black rift with the Hollow. Naruto had a look of rage on his face as he travelled through the inky blackness of the portal, his knee shattering the mask and killing the creature just as the two of them landed on white sand.

...

White sand?

Naruto looked around and saw that he was standing in an endless white sea of sand. Stone-like crystal trees that had a dead appearance rose out of the ground randomly. The sky was night, strange because it was day seconds before. The cresent moon hung in the sky above, and as far as the eye could see there was only endless white sand. Naruto looked at the corpse of the hollow that he had just killed, and saw that it was a mostly frog-humanoid mix that was about size as large as him. It's corpse was quickly turning into energy and dispersing, so Naruto couldn't ask this hollow how he had gotten here or where he was.

"... Shit, looks like Orihime is going to be doing some babysitting for awhile. I think I may have ended in Hueco Mundo." Naruto groaned out, realizing that this was the world of the hollows that was the middle-ground between the Soul Society and the Human World, connecting the two world. It was the place where hollows lived, meaning that when Naruto had kicked the big frog hollow he had ended up kicking him back through the rift and ended up going along for the ride. With the hollow that created the portal dead, the portal had closed behind Naruto.

Himawari was literally 30 feet from their home, and he had told her that if he ever vanished that she was to return home right away. He had placed a Genjutsu that would keep the eyes of people off of them for a few hours, until Orihime returned home. That would keep her safe long enough for her to ell Orihime that Naruto had a sudden meeting he had to get to. They had entire plans for what they should act like and do should Naruto go missing. Naruto was sure that Isshin already noticed something unusual, and would be sure to take good care of looking after Himawari.

Naruto had good friends again that he could trust to look after his daughter while he found a way to return to the human world. Though, his fatherly rage at having something try and eat his daughter might have blinded him long enough for him to forget that kicked something that was inside of a portal in the face would trap him on the other end of the portal as well. Naruto looked around, knowing that he would have to do some pretty large scale landscaping before he culd live in this place. First he would have to create a real forest that would have real trees, and then he would need to make a lake for this place using water ninjutsu.

Then he would need to make some sort of base, maybe create a hollowed out tree to live in. Or use Wood Ninjutsu to create a house like Yamato would do. Naruto having the arm of the 1st Hokage, and having gained his wood style of ninjutsu had been a great boon to him. Because of that even these kinds of areas could be turned into large lush forests in minutes. All it would take was a large amount of chakra, and at the age of 17 he had gained even more chakra than the 1st Hokage, almost comparible to the Sage of Six Paths. For Naruto, turning this place into a beautiful forest, or at least the area he was going to be using as a base, would be pretty simple.

Before he did that, it would be best to see if he could get some strong Hollow to open him up a portal back to the human world.

Naruto knew normal hollows wouldn't listen to him, even under the threat of death. They were too stupid to care about that, and would go mad trying to devour his chakra. That would leave the stronger classes of hollows, again thanks to Isshin teaching him this stuff, which were the bigger three classes. That would mean that Naruto would need to find one of the Menos types of hollows. He couldn't reason with a Gillian, because Gillian were rather mindless and the weakest of the menos. That left the second strongest like the Adjuchas class hollow he had just killed, or the most power type of hollow being the Vasto Lorde. A hollow that he might be able to reason with, since they were said to be have a rational side to them that allowed them to think about more than food. Thus, it would be best for him to find such a class of hollow.

That would make things easier for him.

"Damnit, oh well, Himawari is a smart girl. She knows what to do if this happens." Naruto said with a sigh. After all the shit in his life that he had been through, he was no longer surprised or stressed out by this kind of stuff. The fact he trusted people to help his daughter when she needed help actually helped him keep his head. Orihime, Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin would no doubt take care of Himawari while Naruto was gone. Anyway, it wasn't like he would be gone forever. He just needed to get a hollow to make him a portal back to the human world.

That would be the hard part actually, getting them to do what he wanted them to do without killing them for trying to kill him.

Naruto closed his eyes and reached out his his chakra, and started to pull the Spirit energy of the world around him and mix it in with his chakra. Chakra was an energy that was compatable with Yin and Yang enegries, so thankfully he didn't have to worry about not having sage mode, since this energy was close enough to natural energy that he could use it the same way. The markings around his eyes weren't their normal color sure, being a darker purple instead of the orange-red he was used to, but it still worked the same. Naruto sensed for miles in every direction, looking for the closest and most powerful sources of power that he could sense.

He could sense a Vasto Lorde surrounded by dozens of Adjuchas, but that hollow felt like a foul being. So going to that one for any help and expect to not have to fight was pointless. Naruto would avoud senseless blood shed if he could help it. These hollows weren't eating people right now, so they had a right to live just like he did. If they attacked him all bets were off and they would die, but he woudn't be the one to start the fight between them. A couple 100 miles to the north he would sense two large signatures, but they were strange, like a mix between Hollow and Soul Reaper. Naruto didn't know if such a thing could exist, but he didn't want to go there just to find that it was a Soul Reaper stuck here without a means of escape. So he kept sensing around, ignoring the hundreds of hollows underneath the sands of the desert the thousands of weaker hollows that he sensed.

Nearby a large cliff in the distance that stuck up out of the ground, Naruto could sense 4 hollows. Three of which were about medium in the level of power, and judging by the shape and size of their enegry he would say that they were Adjuchas. The fourth of that group was a calm, relaxed spirit energy that was stronger than the other three combined into one. This one was about as strong as the other Vasto Lorde in the size of it's reserves alone, and it didn't feel nearly as vile as the one from before. He would hazard a guess that this was a Vasto Lorde as well, and by the feeling he got he would say that it would be one that he could reason with. The direction this one was in was about 80 miles southeast of his current location, and the hollows were staying in one place.

"Gotcha." Naruto whispered as he locked onto their location and dropped his Sage Mode. Now that he knew the direction, and gained the feel of the energy, he would be able to go after them in a way that wouldn't make him look hostile to them in the slighest. If he wanted to make a good impression so that they actually listened to him, he would have to go there showing the intention of not fighting them. Naruto started to run the normal way, going way faster than a living human should be able to go, and zooming across the desert as he went towards his targets.

Knowing what he would have to do, and how he was going to do it. Naruto knew it was only a matter of time before he was reunited with his daughter again.

He just had to gain the trust and friendship of a group of hollows to manage that goal.

He had done stranger things before.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>The Pairing is... I just gave a BIG hint this chapter. It was never exactly stated WHEN Aizen turned hollows into Arrancar, so it could have been after he escaped with the Kisuke's Hogyoku.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 An Apple A Day

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Standing in front of the base that these hollows had made Naruto really appreciate the comfort that he had being a human. Built into the side of a cliff was a hole that darkened the deeper you looked into it, and it headed deeper into the ground. It was impossible to tell how deep it was, but Naruto could sense that all four of the energies were walking up to meet him. Naruto could tell that they were wary of him just from how they were feeling, since Naruto didn't give off the presense of a Soul Reaper, he refused to call them Shinigami, or a Hollow. The fact he didn't even feel human must have made them human.

To this things of these multi-worlds Naruto's energy was very inhuman, since the humans of this world didn't have chakra.

Naruto placed his hands together, befoee he molded his chakra in to the ground and it spread out behind him. The sand behind him started to turn into mud, before it hardened into earth again. Green grass started to grow out of he ground, before trees started to sprout out of the grass as well. Behind him, in a circle of easily 100 meters wide trees of various different types started to grow and grow until they were at least ten times taller than he was. The branches spread out and leaves started to sprout, and out of those same branches many different kinds of fruits started to grow.

Peaches, oranges, apples, pears, bananas, and many other kinds of colorful fruit growing out of the trees. Naruto was sure that after eating hollows for so long, that they would enjoy eating the fruit he grew with his own extremely powerful chakra. Something that was amazingly filled with energy and life, created by his own energy. Since it was purely energy, they would no doubt be able to eat it just fine. He figured that fruit would taste better than him, unless they liked ramen flavored people, so having fruit be his peace offering to them would make more sense than letting them eat his energy directly.

Naruto mentally wondered what would happen if a hollow actually ate chakra, since it was very different from what they usually ate. So much more filled with life than the energies of this world, and in his opinion it was much more filling. He wondered if it would be more filling for that emptiness in their hearts, and their stomachs. He knew how cranky he and his daughter were when they were hungry, so maybe hollows werne't evil per say. They were just in a constand state of hunger, and very cranky. It was a long shot, but who knew, maybe it was the truth.

Naruto placed his hands in a different seal, before the sand in front of him started to lift out of the ground and move out of the way so that a crater was revealed in it's place. Naruto changed the handsign, before he started to spew out a river of water form his mouth and fill up the crater with water up to the brim. The crater being in the shape of a circle and being large enough for a Tailed Beast to sit in up to the waist. Naruto made the sand stop floating, before he mentally made it fly to the sides of his small wooded area that he just finished creating.

Naruto heard the sounds of steps coming up the stairs that led out of the hole in the cliff, before he was unsurprised when he saw the four hollows come out of the cave. Naruto blinked when he saw that the first one to actually come out was a large dear-like hollow with long and pointed antlers coming out of it's head. It had a horn coming out of the middle of it's white skull mask, and red lightning bolts underneath it's eyes. It's main body and front legs were a deep gray color, and it's hind legs were covered in brown her. It was looking at him in suspicious with amber eyes, but hadn't attacked him yet.

He was no hollow or soul reaper, so this hollow was in a state of confusion... and annoyance over what he was.

The second one was a large lion with a golden mask and main attached to that mask. Sticking out of the back of the mask were extremely long and bushy hair. It's main body was brown, and it had white armor on it's hind legs completely covering it, and lighter armor on the front legs. It had an interesting shade of green eyes, and seemed to be more inteligent, but weaker, than the one before it. Strange because this one was larger, even though both of them were much bigger than their normal animal counterparts.

The third one almost got a shiver out of Naruto when it slithered out of the ground and coiled up, ready to strike him. It was a long and large gray snake with it's white mask being used as a hood on top of it's head. It's face was seen, and it had three pink dots under it's light purple eyes. The snake had a white underbelly, and it radiated more rationality than the two before it.

The final hollow was the smallest of them, but also had the most potent enegry out of them. It was definitely a female, that much was for sure. She was extremley humanoid in nature, but at the same time was very much like a shark. Sticking out on top of her head was bright blond hair the same shade as his own blond hair. She had a white headband around her rather short and spiky hair, longer than his hair though. The only skin she had visible was the small strip of mocha colored skin around her bright green, and cold looking, eyes. The lower hald of her was was covered in a white mask that was connected to the headband and looked like the jaws of a shark. The skin on her neck was blue colored, and she had white shoulder armor with white spikes coming out of the back pointing up. Sticking out of her back was a white bone shark tail with a shark fin on it that went down to her shins in length, the tail that is.

The sides of her rips were white and had gills on them, and the white covered everything but the front of her stomach and breasts. Her breasts were blue, but she had no nipples and on the inner side of her, large, breasts were white armor. Her crotch area was covered by white, though she wore no clothes and had no genitals it was obvious she was female. She was very... sexy he would say, for a hollow. She had long white boots that come up to the sides of her crotch with black gills on her outer thighs, and blades pointing up from the back of her legs.

Her left arm was blue, but with a white piece of armor on her forearm with a spike coming out of it. Her left arm was blue too, but from her elbow down she had a large white shark took blade with a spike coming out of where her elbow would be. The sides of the blade had black gills as well.

"Yo, I come in peace. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is a gift for you all." Naruto said as he picked one of the apples from the tree and took a bite out of it to show that it was safe to eat.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you. Nobody in Hueco Mundo is nice without reason, even to a Vasto Lorde. I am Tia Halibel." The shark-like human shaped hollow stated with serious eyes, since her mouth and most her face went unseen. The deer-hollow with the third horn stepped forward gracefully, as he had expected from what her species was, and looked at him with narrowed amber eyes.

"Yeah, what do you want? If you don't fess up, your grave will read you were slain by Emilou Appaci." Appaci threatened, and Naruto looked at her with an interested look.

"Wow, you know, if my friend Shikamaru was here he would lose his mind over a talking deer. Anyway, I already stated why I was here. I came here because out of all the hollows I sensed in this hell, your guys were the least... evil feeling. I will admit, not exactly pleasant either, but not evil. I even made this for you." Naruto said as he gestured to the small amount of trees, to him, and for the first time they paid attention to what was around him instead of what he was doing there.

"Naruto Uzumaki you say... I don't believe you come in peace, but make no hostile moves and I will hear you out. Introduce yourselves." Tia said as she looked back the the other two hollows behind her. The first to snake her way forward was the snake of the ground, who actually coiled around Naruto himself and looked at his unimpressed eyes at her method of intimidation. Her tongue snaked out and licked his cheek, before she uncoiled from him and went away next to Tias.

"I am Cyan Sung-Sun, you have no fear in your sweat. You tell no lies to us, so I will give you the benifit of the doubt. It is very much a pleasure to meet you, strange man." Sung-Sun said with soft tone to her voice, though a slight snake accent to her voice. Naruto tossed the apple he had bitten to her, and she actually swallowed it whole in a single bite. She moaned for a second, and not a moan of pain. It was a moan that she actually enjoyed the apple, and her power seemed to get just a little more potent from eating the apple created by his chakra.

"That is made out of my own energy, I felt you would like it more than normal apples. Anyway, nice to meet you Cyan Sung-Sun... mind if I call you Sung-Sun?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face, for once in his life actually liking a snake somewhat. Any snake that treated him with this respect, instead of eating him, was okay in his book.

"I see no problem with it. You are much more polite than Apacci." Sung-Sun said slyly, and the deer looked at the snake with narrowed eyes.

"Fuck you!" Apacci shouted over at Sung-Sun, who just held the top of her tail in front of her mouth and laughed, acting just like a japanese beauty would when laughing.

"Franceska Mila Rose, but just call me Mila or Mila Rose. If Lady Tia is willing to give you a chance, then I will give you the chance as well." Mila Rose stated without narrowed eyes, but still making no move against Naruto. Tia stepped forward and stood on top of the water as she walked to Naruto, who stood up to his full height, which stood about level with Tia, her being very tall for a woman. She was just about an inch or two shorter than him, and her heeled legs made up for that height difference.

"Now that we have learned each others names, are you here to ask us to join you? If you are a disguised Adjuchas working for-" Tia started, before she blinked in shock when she felt and explosion of power start to well up and consume the form of Sung-Sun. She looked behind her with wide eyes, while Sung-Sun's form glowed brighter and brighter than before. Her mask on her head cracked a little, and blue energy gushed out of the crack as most of the mask shattered in seconds. Her form shrank to a much smaller size, and her tail shot up into her body as for limbs started to grow out of her. The shape of her body changed from snake-like to humanoid, and her power shot up by an amazing degree.

Before her power had been a bit lower for an Adjuchas, but now her power was a little under that of a Vasto Lorde.

When th glowing stopped, her new form was shown much to the surprise of those around her. Instead of a snake looking hollow, she looked very much like a petite girl. She had long flowing olive-green hair that went down her past her waist. Her light purple, lavender, eyes stayed that color, but now she had long eyelashed to go with them. She was pale skined, and on the right side of her facd were three pink dots going down her right cheek, just under her eye. She was rather small breasted, though given her petite shape that much could be expected. She was a little above 5 feet tall, about half an inch. She was very thin, and on the right side of her head hairclip-like extensions connected to the right side of her bangs, with the bottom two closer together.

Sticking out of the ground next to her was a large, three point sai with a short handle on it. It also radiated the same power as she did, and seemed connected to her.

She raised her hands to her face and touched herself a little, with Naruto noting that she had a hole in the middle of her chest that had stayed there.

"What did you do to Sung-Sun?" Tia asked in confusion, but not anger. Sung-Sun was clearly NOT hurt, naked, but not hurt. She was stronger than before as well, almost to the level of Tia herself. It was a strange and startling thing for this type of transformation to just happen like nothing, while Naruto scratched his head in confusion as well, answering her question about him knowing for her. She didn't say she was against her allies gaining power though, but she wondered why it only happened to Sung-Sun.

"It was that apple... it was filled with a strange energy that filled me up and shattered my mask when I couldn't take it." Sung-Sun answered for him, though he didn't know the exact reason why she looked so... human now.

"Do you really think an apple of all things would have this affect on a hollow?" Mila Rose asked with a scoff, and just to prove Sung-Sun wrong she went over to the nearest tree and plucked an apple from it, before she chomped down on it and swallowed it whole.

...

"See, nothing happened at all." Mila Rose stated, while the now human looking Sung-Sun placed her hand in front of her mouth.

"I see that I'm stronger than you now, so wrong or right. Bragging about about being right, when a larger concern is in front of you, makes you look weak." Sung-Sun lectured and insulted at the same time. Mila Rose took a moment to realize what was happening, and before that happened she groaned when she felt the energy inside of the apple release itself and fill her body to the brim. The energy went towards her mask on her face, and the potent energy started to crack her mask.

Her mask cracked, before it completely shattered with only a small amount of her mask. Her body was engulfed with a red glow as her power started to rise, and her shape started to change. While this was happening, Tia looked at Naruto with a stare that would have pierced through him just by how curious it was. Like with Sung-Sun, Mila Rose's body shrank and shrank, while becoming more human in nature. While this was happpening her power continued to grow, while a duel edged short ssword appeared on the ground next to her when the glowing stopped.

Now, standing in the place was a hollow was a young woman in her late teens or early twenties with long curly brown hair. She was of a good shape, being slim and slender with large breasts smaller than Tia's, and slightly smaller hips. She had milk chocolate colored skin, lighter than her hair, and bright green eyes that were sharp and narrow like that of a cat in a way. She was more muscled than Sung-Sun, and her hollow hole was where she would have had abs. Her hollow mask stayed in the form of a three sections crown on her neck, and a tight collar necklace around her neck. She was completely naked as well, but being were more shocked by the fact that she had turned from hollow to a strange hollow... Soul Reaper hybrid based on the sword next to her, radiating a similar power to her own.

"... I am not going to say sorry." Mila Rose stated as she slowly stood up on her two legs, remembering how to do this from her time as a gillian.

"Naruto Uzumaki... you knew this would happen, didn't you?" Tia asked with a confused look in her eyes.

"I didn't know about this, but I knew that you would get stronger from eating it. What better way to show you I won't hurt you, than to give you free power with no strings attached." Naruto said with a shrug, something that actually surprised those that heard him.

In Huexo Mundo, it was everyone for themselves. If you were nice, then you were pretty much dead. The only people that could afford to be nice, were the ones that had nothing to worry about by being stabbed in the back. If this guy could afford to be kind to them, and give them this much free power of his own will, just so that they knew he came in peace, then it was possible that he wasn't a bad person at all. It was possible that he was really a kind person that wouldn't try and hurt any of them.

"Free power... I like you! Damn I like you! No strings attached either! Goddamn you are somebody that is on my good people list, right up there with Lady Tia... under her of course, but damn are you up there!" Appaci exclaimed loudly as she walked over to one of the trees, this time going over one of the lemon trees, since she liked the color more than red, and plucked one of them with her mouth, before swallowing the fruit whole. Then she plucked an apple, a peach, and an orange in rapid pace and swallowed them as well. The others looked at her go, before they rushed to go and try to eat as many of the fruits as they could.

Sadly, their finished bodies didn't gain anymore power from eating the fruit, since the transformation was a one time thing.

"You have my gratitude, Naruto Uzumaki... this will make surviving much easier than before. You risked a lot by coming here and facing us." Tia stated to him, knowing how people viewed hollows, mostly because they did deserve it with the fact that they ate souls and energy from people. It made complete sense that they weren't looked on in a very favorable way.

"Well, I had more to lose by not coming here. A hollow tried to devour my daughter today, and when I killed it with a good kick to the face I ended up... well here. I don't have a way to return home. You don't have to, but it would be much appreciated if you open a portal back to my home for me." Naruto said to her, and she closed her eyes and thought about it for a second.

"Sorry, but that is impossible to track down an exact location like that. Unless there is a large spiritual pressure in the area, something that would really stick out, then there is no way for me to pinpoint an exact location." Tia told him neutrally, not showing her emotion at the tale. Suddenly an orange-red energy exloded from the form of Appaci as her mask around her head completely shattered with only the middle pointed horn on her head remaining.

Her body grew shorter and hr back started to become slimmer and gained a humanoid arch to it, and her front legs started to shorten and transform, while her hind legs did very much the same until they were shaped like thin human female arms and legs. Her started to grow hair on her head, but it couldn't be seen thanks to the bright glow. She became a rather petite shape like Sung-Sun, but not as flat chested, more than likely around a high B-cup. She was a little taller than Sung-Sun by the time she stopped changing general shape. Her hollow mask stopped glowing first, and showed that it went over the middle of her head with the horn sticking out of the middle.

The glowing stopped with two weapons shot out of her wrists and landed on the ground, showing curved weapons that looked similar to chakram with three curved blades on the outer edge of it, with the inner edge being black and sharp.

Her face showed light skin, but not as light as Sung-Sun's skin, and her right eye was ice-blue colored. Her left eye was amber colored, and she had a red outline around her entire eye. Her face was more angled than the others, with her shin ending more sharply. Her hair was out of her face, and was cut to chin length all around, being straight. The color was blue-tinted black hair. She was thin and feminine looking, despite the tomboyish aura she had about her. She was grinning and looking at her hands with wide, excited eyes at how much power she could feel coursing through her body. She was just under the level of a Vasto Lorde, and she could feel the potency of her power being more thick than before.

"This power! I feel like I can take over the world and still have power to spare!" Appaci declared boldly as she flexed her arm and felt the lean muscle she had. She started to stand up, while Mila Rose frowned deeply at not getting another power boost from the tree.

"I think that you would be stopped before you could use this power if you tried to take over the world. If this is a fraction of the power of the person that changed us, then his full power would far exceed what he granted us. He is just very... good at hiding that power." Sung-Sun muttered with her hand covering her mouth, while Naruto looked away from the three hot naked girls. They didn't seem to notice or care that they were naked, or they just didn't seem to care that they were naked in front of him and Tia/

"If I didn't hide my power, other hollows would be attracted to this place like crazy. That or you wouldn't be able to even so much as stand. The people here are SO much more sensative to this stuff than my people." Naruto muttered to himself with a frown. His people were much less affected by the energy presense of other people. Naruto held his wrist out and surged some chakra through it, before there was a puff of smoke and three white button up shirts and orange pants, with black belts, appeared in front of him.

Those girls needed some clothes.

"Hey, stop hogging the peaches you cunt!" Apacci yelled at Mila Rose, who looked down at Apacci with a dark look on her face.

"Screw you midget, I like these peaches. They are sweet and juicy, unlike you I enjoy these." Mila Rose said as she stuff one in her mouth, while Naruto handed over the clothing to Tias so that she could get the hollow girls to wear them.

"Appaci, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose... come put some clothes one. You are making our... new allie uncomfortable with your nudity. You have sexual organs again, so you must cover yourself." Tias said as she tossed the clothes on the grass... she felt wearing seeing grass again... and gave them all looks that made them rush towards the clothing.

"Not very flattering." Mila Rose said as she grabbed the pants, and ripped off the legs to turn them into shorts instead. Being almost as tall as Naruto, the clothes fit her just right, though she had to tie the belt on tighter, and unbutton a few of the buttons to make the shirt not so tight against her cleavage. She ripped the sleeves off the shirt to let her arms show, and she finished by letting her long hair go down her back.

"I like them, even if only because you don't like them." Appaci said with a sly grin on her face as she started to button up the shirt. Like Mila Rose, she ripped the sleeves off so that her arms were showing. She didn't have the same cleavage problem, but she still unbuttoned them so that she did have cleavage showing. She popped her collar up instead of leaving it down, and she ripped off the legs of the pants at the knees, and tied it tightly around her waist with the belt. She placed her weapons around her wrists, and they tightened and changed shape into collars for her wrists. She was shorter than Naruto by almost a foot, so she had to end up tucking the shirt into her pants.

Sung-Sun said nothing and just put the clothes on, buttoning them up all the way. She didn't change anything, and her hands were completely covered by the sleeves. She tucked the shirt into the pants, and rolled up the bottom of the pants so that her feet could be seen.

"Your clothes have the scent of cherry on them." Sung-Sun said as she sniffed the shirt, and Naruto shrugged.

"Like I said, I have a daughter. She likes cherries, so I use cherry scented. Anyway, are you sure you can't open a portal?" Naruto asked Tia, who nodded to him.

"The Shinigami would rush to attack, and massive and unneeded destruction would be caused if I did anyway. It would be better to find a Gillian and make it open the portal, then destroy the Gillian." Tia said as she looked at Naruto with a look he couldn't exactly place. Naruto frowned for a second, before sighing and turning around to walk away now that he found out this was a dead end. Naruto left the wooded area as it was, not caring what they did with it. Naruto placed his hands in his pockets, before he sighed to himself.

Well, at least he had an idea of what he was suppose... Naruto turned his head around with dull eyes when he noticed that four people were walking behind him, and stopped when he stopped.

"... You know, you don't have to follow me." Naruto stated with a raised eyebrow, while Tia nodded.

"You might not have asked, but you took a large risk that I can respect. You granted my allies power, a large amount of power, with no gain to yourself. There is no shame in following under the leadership of one stronger than yourself, when you are not against their goals, or when you owe them dearly. From now on, we follow your leadership." Tia stated to him in a no nonsense tone that told him that no matter what he did, she would follow behind him anyway.

She had a code of honor, since Naruto had shown such selflessness and helped her out, giving her allies power without actually expecting anything in return other than the opening of a portal, which was easy for them, she would follow him. She was a person that respected those that understood sacrifice, and this guy seemed like he understood that very well. She just got that feeling by looking at his bandages up right arm, which she couldn't even see the fingertips of because of how well it was wrapped.

"I follow Lady Tia, and if she followed you then I follow you." Mila Rose stated, with the others not saying anything against the statement, but they had the aura of somebody that agreed with it.

"But... I'm not looking for followers." Naruto stated with a raised eyebrow, while Tia looked at him seriously.

"Your power is too filled with life. It is so thick and potent that just eating something made from your energy empowered a hollow and evolves them. Do you think the Shinigami will leave you alone, with your power to increase the power of my species?" Tia asked, even though she herself never got the power up. She would rather have her power increase when she was alone with Naruto and could do it differently. She had a feeling it would take more than an apple, not like she could eat it ever since the jaw of her mask started to feel weird when she opened it up. That, and she didn't believe in gaining power through eating.

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Soul Society has a long history of wiping out hollows without a care, and killing anything that is related to hollows. Your energy, somehow, has power over our bodies... there is something special about it." Sung-Sun answered the question, with the others giving their new bodies a look over again. It felt weird having humanoid bodies again, and for Sung-Sung she couldn't even remember the last time she had arms and legs, not counting the weird ones she had as a Gillian.

"Huh... well, okay then. I guess it couldn't hurt to have allies... more protection for my little princess." Naruto whispered out to himself. If these people obeyed him, then he had people that would be friends to his daughter and help him out with her. Of course, this would make him the enemy of the Soul Society... like he even cared. Naruto made friend when he wanted to, with who he wanted to. It didn't matter who it was, or who their enemies were.

"So... you married or something, cause you only seemed worried about your brat. You didn't mention shit about your wife?" Appaci wondered, and Naruto blinked.

"Nope, but I'm happy with my little princess. She is just the cutest thing ever." Naruto said with a grin on his face, hidng the hurt he felt when he had to say that.

"How old are you?" Mila Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Still young if that is what you are asking. I'm 21, had my first son when I was still 17... and had my daughter after I was 18. She is 3 years old now." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. Naruto sighed and started to walk again, this time to go find a Gillian and kick it's ass so that it tried to escape via portal. Then he would hitch a ride and go to the human world, before he went back to his darling daughter.

He knew Isshin wouldn't let anything happen to her, but he was still worried.

He was a father after all.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 Life's Fruit changes Death

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I still can't believe this..." Appaci said when she looked at what USED to be the desert of Hueco Mundo half a month previously. In the half month that the five people have been walking to find a Gillian that would actually be able to understand them enough to open a gate to the human world Naruto had been transforming many places from the dry, depressing desert into a vast and seemingly unending forest that was filled with the most lush of trees, amazing and exotic flowers that stayed in full bloom at all times, glowing under the never ending moonlight, since Hueco Mundo never had daytime.

Of course, Naruto learned that the only Hollows that could eat his fruit and NOT die were Gillians, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde. Whenever one of those three classes ate the fruit, they would transform and turn into what Naruto, and his companions, learned were called Arrancar. Hollows that had lost most of their masks and gained the powers of a Shinigami, while also having their original hollow powers sealed in the form of their weapons. The unleashing of said weapon increasing their power between five and ten times what it had been before, and combining their hollow form with their current form.

Now, occasionaly a normal hollow would turn into an Arrancar by eating one of the fruits, but for most of them the breaking of their masks killed them. Even some of the Menos classes would die from eating the fruit, their minds and bodies not being able to handle the power that had been given to them. Sadly for Naruto, all of the Gillian alive had eaten his fruits, and they had changed form into smaller forms... that all looked the same, with the only difference being if they were male or female. Only those special Gillian with special masks gained special powers and bodies.

The fact of the matter they had only light inteligence made reasoning with them completely impossible, since they would rather attack anything that stopped them from eating fruit. Arrancar made from Naruto's fruit easily got addicted to his fruit, with Gillian having the highest chance for addiction to the chakra fruit he created. Gillian could be seen in the trees, doing nothing but finding and eating from the vast amounts of fruit, before they fell asleep when they were full of fruit. Then when they woke up they would start the cycle all over again and eat until they fell asleep, before they would wake up and eat more until filling up and sleeping.

It made finding Gillian that weren't like that so much harder.

The male Gillian were always the same young 15 year old bodies with stark white skin and white hair, with red eyes with black replacing the white of their eyes. They had no mask fragments, and they cared not for clothes. The hollow holes they had were always located at their stomach, and their yes were always dull. Like they thought of nothing but eating and sleeping, the only two things they did unless provoked. The female Gillian looked exactly the same, but with female sex organs and longer hair. They did the same thing, and their hollow holes were located in the same spot.

It was strange, how half a month here and the desert of Hueco Mundo had turned into a tropical paradise for hollows. The air was always moist and fresh, never getting the stale feeling it had before. The sands of Hueco Mundo were gone, with only the land of Las Noches that was ruled by the stubborn Vasto Lorde that refused to eat of the bountiful fruit, and refused to let his minions eat of the fruit either. Hueco Mundo had swiftly been turned from a land of despair and suffering, with endless white deserts under an endless night into such a tropical paradise where thousands of Arrancar or more lived. Normal hollows were starting to become much less common than before, with Tia being the only other Vasto Lorde that had not eating the fruit... mostly because she couldn't eat the fruit without opening her jaw mask.

She felt awkward opening up the jaw of her mask, so she didn't do it.

She was fine with her Vasto Lorde form though, since she could breath underwater using the gills on her ribs. Something that came in handy when transversing one of the vast oceans that Naruto had created for this world, and using his Creation of All Things that had filled those oceans with various kinds of fish. The waters were so clear that you could see to the bottom of the ocean just by standing on the top of it. It was like looking through glass, and the tons of fish that were seen were a very nice sight to see.

"Well, I don't like depressing things. I have the power to spare, so why no transform this depressing world into a better one?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he clapped his hands together and all of the trees around them started to grow at an incredible rate, shooting up higher and higher into the sky until the trees of this area were taller than mountains. It amazed Appaci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun that a single human could have the power to turn an entire world from the depressing area it had been, into the wonderful paradise that they were getting used to.

"Man, you are going to put Shinigami out of the job at this rate. Hollows are never going to want to leave this paradise." Mila Rose commented as she looked up at the sky, the only thing that Naruto was unable to change. Even the endless night wasn't as bad as before, with the sun giving the world a healthy glow now. In 15 days Naruto had changed this world more than any hollow or shinigami could have ever dreamed of doing.

"I rather liked the desert, but I am not against this new terrain." Sung-Sun commented as the all watched a normal hollow, a hollow that had a large pig-like struture that towered over them, devour one of the fruits from the tree. A few seconds later when it's mask crack, the hollow exploded and died rather violently. The area that was being touched by the remains of the hollow started to grow flowers from the scattering of the seeds of the fruit, and the life energy that had been stolen from the hollow itself. Normal hollows, 99 percent of the time, died almost instantly when they ate the addicting fruit.

They couldn't even help it, since the fruit was addicting to the sense of smell, and attracted you to it. Each fruit was filled with the power equal to that of a hundred normal shinigami, an inresistable feast in the eyes of a hollow. This was why normal hollows were becoming rare, they couldn't resist the fruit, nor could they survive eating from it.

"Well, I figured if the Hollows have a paradise of their own they won't have to go to the human world anymore. Hollows that eat my fruit don't have to eat human souls anymore." Naruto said as he watched a small group of 3 female Gillian and 5 male Gillian waking up and eating from the fruit on the trees again. They completely ignored everything that was around them and just devoired the fruit, and minutes later when they ate their fill they layed down on the branches and fell asleep right away. They would awaken again tomorrow to eat once more when the fruit had grown back.

"How do you have the energy to do this anyway?" Tia asked with a glance towards Naruto, who shrugged.

"I have an extremely large reserve of power, and because of something I have no control over I regain my power almost as fast as I use it. I am surprised it took 15 days to turn this wasteland into a paradise. Of course, if you could use Sonido..." Naruto trailed off with a glance at Tia, who couldn't show the frown on her face.

Like the Shunshin that Naruto used, or the Shunpo that was used by Soul Reapers, Arrancar had their own speed technique that had been called the Sonido. They knew the name by instinct, and all of her companions knew it, but she herself did not. She was not an Arrancar, so she didn't have access to the same techniques that were unique to Arrancar. She could still use her normal abilities, like her ability to produce and control water and her ability to create the hollow attack known as the Cero, but that were where their similar abilities ended. Arrancars had much harder skin than she had, an increased defense, and access to a fist based Cero that was called Bala, weaker but faster than a cero.

"Yeah, you should eat the fruit... or ingest some of his power directly! These bodies are so much better than our hollow bodies!" Appaci declared with a grin on her face as she balled her fist, and a red aura appeared around it. She punched the air and sent a red ball of enegry flying towards one of the trees, blowing up a good chunk of bark off of it with the instantly chagred technique.

"Pfft, like she need a boost in power. She wasn't a weakling like you." Mila Rose taunted, with Appaci glaring at her.

"What did you say Pussy?" Appaci grit her teeth and said, insulting the lioness nature that Mila Rose had.

"Insults and arguments make you both seem weak." Sung-Sung said, starting an argument between all three of them that was ignored as Naruto stood next to Tia, who nodded at him. They were both used to Sung-Sun, Appaci, and Mila Rose constantly in a stae of arguing over who was the strongest, who would kill each other, who could sleep next to Tia or Naruto at night, who would get to fight the dumber hollows that fought against them. They argued about everything like children, though Sung-Sun just did it because she found arguing with people to be amusing. Appaci was just quick tempered and immature, while Mila Rose was mature, she was also quick tempered.

Tia changed where she was looking over to Naruto for a second, and she gazed at his face for a few moments, before she looked over at the fruit that was hanging from one of the branches. Her more normal arm went up to the front of her mask and touched where she expected her lips to be if she had them. She had to admit, that being around the endless... chakra battery that was Naruto filled her up with bright emotion. She could sense nothing but bright, sunshine-like energy pouring out of him. It was like being next to him alone was enough to make the endless night of Hueco Mundo seem like and endless sunshin. Her comrades weren't as good at sensing these sorts of things, so they weren't AS affected as her.

She could smell the energy he held in him much more clearly the longer she was with him, and the longer she was with him the more she wanted to devour him. Not only that, but there was another feeling welling up inside of her that went with that need to devour such a source of power. She ignored the desire to devour him, knowing that she would more than likely die if she were to die. Even if she did devour him, she would still more than likely die. If his fruit was enough to kill normal hollows and evolve menos, then his real body was more than likely such an enhancer that she herself might not be able to survive taking from him directly like that.

"Hey Tia... do you feel that?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes as the sudden... scent of something unnatural filled his nose. Tia sniffed around as well, smelling it as well. She saw one of the male gillian slowly wake up from his fruit induced coma, before it started to look around for the source of the scent. This attracted the attention of the three arguing Arrancar, who looked over at the Gillian that was starting to look around.

"Hollow Bait... somebody in the human world is using high-class hollow bait to attract hollows. In the same area as the bait though... is an energy that feels almost like your energy, strengthing the scent of the hollow bait." Tia said as more and more of the Gillian started to wake up and sniff the air, before they dumbly started to follow the male gillian arrancar that could be assumed as their leader. The gillian started to walk towards, not seeing the group of five following after them. The lead hollow reached forward dumbly with his hands, before they sunk into the air and ripped open a black portal.

Appaci appeared in front of this hollow, and her horn was pointed right at the group of hollows. She had a grin on her face, and suddenly the orb stopped being an orb and was fired at the small group hollow in the form of a red beam of energy that wiped them out of existance in seconds. Her cero managed to go all the way through one of the chakra enhanced trees, before it was stopped by the second tree. Chakra enhanced trees being much stronger than normal trees, almost as strong as steel, or stronger. Mila Rose and Sung-Sun grabbed the egdes of the portal and ripped it open wider than before.

The portal stabalized when them now controlling it, and it took the form of a black mouth leading to nothing but a white dot on the other side.

"After you two." Sung-Sun said to Naruto and Tia, with Naruto taking a step in the portal and floating using his leviation ability. Tia stepped in after him and made a platform with her spirt energy so that she could stand up, with Appaci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun entering the portal seconds later and standing on the platform. The portal closed behind them, and another started to open at the other end of the endless black of the world between the worlds. Naruto grinned and wrapped an arm around Tia, while the three arrancar behind followed him when he used his Shunshin by using their Sonido. The five of them made it to the other side of the portal within seconds, and it started to open like a mouth would.

Down below, Naruto could see the town of Karakura, and he could see many regular hollows down below as wel. All five of them stepped out of the portal, while Naruto frowned and looked at his own 'minions' as some would come them. Naruto didn't even have to say a thing for them to understand what he wanted them to do. They all vanished from view with the sound of static following behind them as they moved, and Naruto could feel the deaths of many of the hollows down below. With Appaci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose taking down the hollows down below with... a few other sources of power fighting the hollows, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the city was cleared of hollows.

Besides Tia of course, she was one of the good ones.

"You know, with a Vasto Lorde like me, and three Arrancar, the Soul Society with no doubt notice us and send forces to try and wipe us out." Tia told him neutrally, knowing that it would be a fruitless endevour for the Soul Society to do so. Unless they sent a few Captains, then they wouldn't be able to challenge her and her allies. Vasto Lorde were considered to be Captain-class of their own, and her allies were stronger than she was when they released their full powers. That was the truth of the matter, they would have to send some of their strongest Captains to take care of the four of them.

"Doesn't matter, I won't let them hurt my comrades. Anyway, I need to find my daughter. She must be worried sick." Naruto said as Tia grabbed his arm, and he vanished from view, taking her with him as he moved from the sky to the ground in a second. Their feet touched the ground, and just from landing they could see clearly that somebody had been a complete dumbass and decided that attracting all these hollows was a smart idea. On the brighter side, Naruto could sense his daughter's chakra veru easily, and he could sense that she was at home with Orihime... who seemed a little different. Like her energy no longer had a huge weight on it's shoulders.

Naruto could only wonder what happened in the 15 days that he had been gone.

"I will go assist in the destruction of the mindless hollows attacking. When the threat is gone, I will of course gather Appaci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun and return here." Tia told him with a serious look in her eyes as she sped away by running towards the closest hollow that she would find. Naruto could already feel that the number of hollows in the area were decreasing dramatically just by the Arrancar joining in on the battle, using their Sonido to track and find the hollows.

Naruto sighed, knowing that coming back with them would only cause more trouble for him. Naruto had pretty much just made himself the enemy of the Soul Society with this, not that he cared since his existance was a bane to their goal, but it would be troublesome if he had to start beating down Soul Reapers left and right because they couldn't leave him alone. Naruto shook his head though, closed his eyes and spread his chakra around the entire city of Karakura, using his own chakra to mask and hide the Arrancar and Tia from the view of the Soul Society, just like he did with his own daughter when hiding her from hollows.

His own energy didn't seem to be able to register with the Soul Society, so they couldn't sense him. So by using his energy as a cloak, he could hide his allies until they could suppress their own spirit energy, or until a method could be used to make it unnoticable. Naruto scratched his head in annoyance and started to walk up the steps of his apartment, feeling a third person he wasn't used to in their with Orihime and Himawari, but not an unpleasant person either. Naruto stopped in front of his door, before he unlocked it with the key he always kept on him. He turned to handle, before he opened the door.

"Daddy!" A loud yell came as a weight slammed into his leg, and looking down he could see Himawari hugging his leg. He bent down and picked her up, and saw that she was smiling brightly at being able to see him again. Naruto smiled and hugged his daughter to his chest, and Orihime smiled at him.

"Naruto-san! You came back from Ireland so soon! Kurosaki-san said you weren't suppose to be back for awhile longer!" Orihime greeted with a smile on her face as she got up from the couch and walked over to talk to him. Naruto looked at her clothes, which seemed more than a little ruffled up, and he could see that she was suffering from some superficial wounds like scrapes and bruises. Laying on a futon was a more injured tomboy that was knocked out at the moment, with more serious wounds on her than Orihime, but they were already bandaged up... and mostly healed actually.

"Yeah, it is good to be home. I met a few people though, and they are going to be staying here from now on... how has Himawari been?" Naruto asked with a look at his daughter, who was refusing to let go of him.

"Just like an angel." Orihime said with a smile, while Naruto absentmindely noted that most of the hollows in the city had been take care of by this point in time. For people with speed techniques this was a rather easy job, so for Appaci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun clearing a city of it's hollow problem would be easy. It wasn't like most hollows even gave a shit about others of their species if they weren't close to them.

Naruto grinned to himself for a moment.

Himawari was going to be SO surprised when she looked at the people that would be staying with them.

He needed grab his camera, because her face would be priceless.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	7. Bio Sheet - Naruto Uzumaki (Please read)

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Because of a certain Guest annoying me with their incorrect reviews, which I have deleted, I have decided to prove why Naruto can take out the Bleach-verse without to much trouble. Note: All of these things were taken from Canon Naruto, meaning that none of this comes from reading fanfiction.<strong>  
><strong>Character Data Sheet!<strong>

**All of this is CANON information, except for his age! You can honestly look it up and see it for yourself!**

**Naruto Uzumaki - Male - Human - 21 Years Old - Birth Date 10/10**  
><strong>Height: 5 Foot 11 Inches<strong>  
><strong>Classification: Jinchuriki  Sage / Sensor**  
><strong>Kekkei Genkai (Canon): Boil Release  Lava Release / Magnet Release / Wood Release (All Canon)**  
><strong>Nature Type: Wind - Lightning - Earth - Water - Fire - Boil - Lava - Magnet - Wood - Yin - Yang - (Ying-Yang)<strong>

**Raw Strength: Very High Level (Breaks Senjutsu Enhanced Stone with raw strength, which is about as strong as steel) This was when he was 17 and before his prime!**  
><strong>Reaction Time: Can react to people going the speed of lightning when they are a few inches away, and counter them! Before 17 and before his prime!<strong>  
><strong>Speed: Pretty Damn fast without any chakra techniques making him greater!<strong>  
><strong>Intelligence: Naruto is a dumbass sure, but during a battle he can come up with creative plans in seconds that are unpredictable! he also notices things other miss! With war experience and maturing with age, he is that much better. He WAS picked for the Hokage position after all.<strong>  
><strong>Chakra Levels: He can SPAM mountain destroying techniques without worrying about exhaustion even after a day of fighting and sharing his chakra with an army! When he was 17 and before his prime!<strong>  
><strong>Stamina Levels: Even AFTER fighting again the Undead Shinobi, the Undead Jinchuriki, the Tailed Beasts, Obito, The Ten-Tails, Madara in all his forms, and Kaguya he was STILL able to fight Sasuke for a DAY straight in hand to hand! This was when he was 17 and before his prime!<strong>  
><strong>Durability: The fucker is durable as fuck, being able to TANK getting hit with powerful moves and shake it off! He can increase this even further with his techniques!<strong>

**List of Strong/Impressive Techniques: Don't believe me, look 'em up! Each of these attacks takes about a SECOND to make for Naruto! I didn't put ALL of his techniques, but I put a good few of them.**  
><em><strong>Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken: Destroys MULTIPLE Planetoid-like objects in ONE blast!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Big Ball Rasenshuriken: Can be seen from MILES away!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres: Creates an ARMY of Shadow Clones with Big Ball Rasengans!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken: Destroys objects LARGER than mountains and breaks through HUGE barriers!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Planetary Rasengan: Lots of damage, desintigrates target, and slows down regeneration!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan: Can destroy a mountain if it explodes, plus large shockwaves!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan: Can destroy things larger than a mountain!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan: Can send huge creatures flying easily!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres: An Amry of Clones with 'Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengans' ABOVE mountain destroying potential!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken: Cuts through things larger than mountains easily, including the Ten-Tails tree form!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan: Damages and seals opponents movement!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken: Planet destroying potential, and MANY huge explosions!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Truth-Seeking Balls: Negates all forms of energy. Negates regeneration abilties. Can only be touched by Senjutsu. Dimension creation and destruction levels of power!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken: Planet level destruction power, but used to destroy an entire meteor shower in canon!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shadow Clone Jutsu: Creates an army of clones with the same abilities as user!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Creation of All Things: Can creation nearly anything!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sage Mode: Dramatically increases ALL the abilities of user, and lets them predict what opponent will do next. Other abilities also included in this!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength: Extreme level strength and speed enhancer! More chakra, more power and speed increased!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rasenshuriken: Damages the enemy of a cellular level with countless microscopic wind-blades and can not be repaired with medical techniques!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Six Paths Sage Technique: Increased ALL abilities dramatically, even beyond Sage Mode! User gains the ability to fly and create multiple Truth-Seeking Balls, though Truth-Seeking Balls can be created without using this technique! User gains complete control over five basic elements and Yin-Yang Release!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Six Paths Yang Power: Can heal others of fatal and untreatable conditions, including regrowing organs!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Corrosive Alkali Secretion: Creates ACID, enough said!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Six Paths Flight: Naruto can fly motherfucker!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sensing: Naruto can sense you coming a mile away and tell what you are going to do next!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mini-Rasenshuriken: Tiny, but slices through bodies like a hot knife through butter!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rasengan: Grinds your flesh away, causes burns, and internal damage!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shunshin: Instant Speed Movement like Shunpo and Sonido, Naruto was shown using it in base form as Hokage!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Elemental Ninjutsu of ALL elements: Having an affinity for ALL elements, Naruto has a high degree of potential for all elements.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Frog Kata: Lets the user surround their body with energy and attack with enemy with INVISIBLE attacks that ONLY Senjutsu users can sense! Lets the user break SHARP objects with bare hands! On punch can cripple and completely finish off an opponent! <strong>_

**Jinchuriki: Naruto has Kurama inside of him, who can increase his powers JUST like that of Bankai, only even greater in pure destructive ability and can summon a battle avatar around him that larger than most buildings. He can even EVOLVE it into the Asura Battle Avatar! He can even access the other Tailed Beasts chakra!**

**Chakra is created by Yang energy (Physical Energy) and Yin Energuy (Spiritual Energy), meaning that it is MORE potent than Spiritual energy on it's own because it is TWO forms of energy mixed together!**

**The attacks of Shinigami take MORE time to charge, and for their more powerful attacks they NEED Shikai or Bankai to use!**  
><strong>Their Hado need them to actually speak BEFORE using the technique without a mastery of the technique. The same with Bakudo, both of which still take time to charge and can be dodged or broken! In the time they finish doing a chant, Naruto can have a Rasenshuriken or even stronger attack ALREADY finished and ready to hit them with it.<strong>

**Each Shinigami has ONE set of skills unique to them, all linked to their Zanpakuto! Not only are they not as diverse in their skills, but they are stuck with what they have! Naruto can always learn or create NEW Jutsu for any element, but Shinigami are STUCK with what their sword gives them! If they have a Fire Type Zanpakuto, then that is an unchanging thing that they are stuck with. If you figure out what it does, and what skills it gives the user, then you can counter it.**

**Even the fire of the Head Captains Zanpakuto isn't strong enough to really hurt Naruto, who has the magnet release and control sand. Chakra enhances sand was SHOWN in canon to be extremely resistant to the Amaterasu, flames that can burn almost anything, EVEN other fires! Chakra enhanced sand has shown to resist flames without turning into glass after all, and this is Canon Naruto information! Gaara blocked Sasuke's Amaterasu with it after all.**

**The HIGHEST form of destruction in Bleach has been a Mounatin and a Mountain-sized Meteor, done by Ichiho and Kenpachi when they were at their STRONGEST in the series! Naruto destroys mountains like it is going out of style, and then for shits and giggles will destroy something 10 or 20 times that size without using his most powerful techniques!**

**People always overpower the Bleach-verse in Fanfiction, without actually paying attention to Canon Bleach and their abilities, and obvious weaknesses.**

**The Ten-Tails destroyed an entire village from across a CONTINENT in it's second weakest form, and Naruto's glare scared the shit out of that thing. It actually saw Naruto as a threat to it, and that was before Naruto cut some of it's Tails off!**

**I don't CARE if you guys don't argee with me, because honestly, I did my research on this before posting this! **

**If you don't believe me, you can look all of this up. I have no reason to lie, and I only put this down because somebody was annoying me by always stating I was overpowering Naruto and nerfing the Bleach-verse.**

**On a side note: Even if you weren't one of those that were annoying me, you still got a good little bio-sheet about Naruto and some of his techniques and abilities. If you are a fanfiction writer, all of this stuff can help you if you want to write your own story. I might have done the research, but the information is canon, and as such, is great fanfiction material to work with. Even more so the Jutsu list.**

**Please tell me if you found this information good, useful, of interesting.**


	8. Chapter 8 A Shark's Fang

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Tia wasn't having fun, well, not that she found being in the human world all that fun to begin with. After Hueco Mundo had been turned into an utter paradise, the human world seemed to be so boring to her now. The few times she would come here to see the buildings and sit on them, she had always marvelled at the beauty of the night life the cities themselves seemed to have. She only stayed for short periods, but now when she compared this world to her own world... she found it dull.

She was also not having fun because she was currently under attack from two seperate Shinigami at the same time. If she went by description alone, the first one was a friend of Naruto, on the do not kill list. He was a relativally tall boy, though shorter than Tia herself was, with bright orange hair that spiked up with longer spikes than Naruto. He was fair skinned and had brown eyes, and wearing traditional shinigami robes of black with white robes under them he ran towards her and swung her oversized sword at her. She slapped the sword away into the ground without a care, this boy had a lot of spiritual energy... but not nearly as much as Naruto had of chakra. She would have actually beedn impressed that a human turned shinigami had this much power, were it not for a normal human having even more power than her.

Normal being that he wasn't a soul, or had any shinigami powers.

The orange hair did alert her to the fact that this boy was named Ichigo Kurosaki, and upon seeing her mask and the general look to her he had went into battle mode and assumed she was a normal hollow... which she kind of was unlike her own allies.

The recently recovered Rukia Kuchiki, who was holding a thinner sword... without the need for her to completely lose her powers, Kisuke had hooked her up with a false body that actually restored her powers. She was dressed in the same uniform as Ichigo, something that Tia found strange that shinigami seemed to all wear the same clothing style. Rukia Shunpo'd behind Tia, who just used her large amount of speed to dodge and kick Rukia in the gut... lightly. Rukia was still sent flying from her, while Tia blocked a sword strike from Ichigo without any trouble at all.

"Rukia!" Ichigo managed to shout out in worry, before he was kicked in the gut and sent flying towards Rukia. Stood in front of them moments later while they stood up.

"Cease this foolish endeavor, if I had come here to feed on souls or kill you I would have done so. You attacked my being first though, when I simply came here to clear out these lower minded beings." Tia said as she held her tooth arm up and pointed it at a hollow. Water gushed out of the gills of the tooth, before it gathered around the tip of the tooth and was sent flying, cutting right through the body of the hollow, and turning it to nothing. She wasn't merciful towards other hollows just because they were of the same species, not when she had been ordered to kill them. Sure, she refused to kill others to become stronger, but she could still kill others when she felt the need to.

"Sorry if we don't believe you, but I have never heard of a hollow helping a shinigami." Rukia said as she started to rush towards Tia, who released some of her spiritual pressure and sent BOTH of the shinigami to their knees gasping. Tia didn't have the time, nor the desire, to fight with them anymore than the extremely light sparring she just did.

"La Gota." Tia said simply as she started to send water bullets towards any hollow she saw, sniping them all from a distance and quickly taking out then 20 nearest ones in the general area without a care. The hollows were frozen by her presense as well, being in front of a Vasto Lorde causing them all to try and escape with fear. In the old Hueco Mundo the presense of a Vasto Lorde meaning certain death for the enemies of the strongest hollows. Though, these hollows were obviously ignorant to the paradise that Hueco Mundo had become since the the 'Life God' had been there. Tia did not like the nickname that was given to Naruto, since it wasn't exactly up to his real power.

Calling a person with the power to kill a god a god was just an insult, since it implied they were lower on the food chain than they actually were. Even Tia couldn't comprihend the depths of her chosen King's power. The best title that she could think of was True King of Hueco Mundo, since it was by his power that Hueco Mundo had been turned from wasteland into tropical paradise where all Menos-class hollows had already been turned into Arrancar that felt no need to feed on souls anymore. He had changed the world of hollows into one where you were more likely to to find a peaceful silence than a scream of pain or sorrow. Regular and mindless hollows died, while those that evolved gained intelligence and power. The world of hollows was quickly turning into the land of Arrancar, and a whole world that only contained a few thousand residents was surely going to be a peaceful one. Everyone was able to have their own territory, with nobody having to share and still have enough of the world to go around.

"A Vasto Lorde!" Rukia shouted in shock when she finally realized what Tia was, while Ichigo gave Rukia a questioning look.

"A what?" Ichigo whispered, letting Tia take out hollow after hollow with incredible ease. It wasn't something that was hard for her to hear anyway.

"The most powerful form of hollow, they are just as strong as Captains, and the number of them can be counted on your hands." Rukia told Ichigo, while Tia looked back at them.

"Incorrect, at the moment only 2 Vasto Lorde exist in Hueco Mundo. I have no reason to lie to you, before you accuse me of lying. After the last 2 weeks, I have gained a certain dislike for the old ways of hollows myself." Tia said honestly, remembering the doom and gloom she had gotten used to. Now that hollows were happy in Hueco Mundo, seeing these pitufl cursed hollows that had a never ending hunger only disgusted her. They were tained, horrible creatures when compared to the arrancar that she had become accustomed to.

Both Rukia and Ichigo fel the pressure form them release when a third presence appeared in front of them, shielding them from Tia's massive power. Tia narrowed her eyes when she reasoned that this man had been the one that was Kisuke Urahara, so told to her by Naruto when they had been travelling together. He was giving Tia a very serious look at the moment, and she could sense that his powers were about on par with her own power in pure amount of power. Yet, she could clearly tell that though experience and whatever this man had up his sleeve that he was stronger than her.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs!?" Ichigo shouted out in shock, while Rukia looked at the man in surprise.

"Kurosaki-kun, and Kuchiki-san... go back to my shop. This is an opponent out of-" Kisuke started, before being interupted by Tia.

"I am not an opponent, my goal is the destruction of the hollows in this town. I have no hate for you, nor a reason to fight you. Should Lord Naruto order your death, then I will have reason to fight you." Tia said, and Kisuke blinked, before his mouth slowly started to lower into an expression of shock. Ichigo also looked rather shocked, but he was MUCH more vocal with his reaction.

"What!? You mean the guy that writes books!? But... he doesn't have any supernatural powers!?" Ichigo actually shouted in shock. He babysat the guy's kid after all, and he had never so much as noticed a hint of anything special about the guy other than the fact he was a freakishly good father to his kid. That wasn't a super power though, it was just something that he did very well.

"If you insist on attacking me anyway Soul Reaper, then come. I will hold back no power against you." Tia said as she pointed her sword arm at the stunned Kisuke, who unfolded a fan in front of his face and started to hdue his expression of shock.

"Uzumaki-kun sure is a unique person, getting such a beauty devoted to him. It seems that he is more special than I had thought... though it begs to wonder how he got you to follow him. Oh well! It only makes things more fun in the end!" Kisuke said as he grabbed Rukia and Ichigo by the backs of their shirts and used his Shunpo to flash them away. Tia frowned at them for a moment, when she blocked a blue arrow that would have hit her. She looked out of the side of her eye to see a boy wearing a gray school uniform with prim and proper hair, with glasses over his eyes holding onto a blue energy bow and pointing an arrow at her. She pointed her sword at him, and unleased a wave of water at him.

He couldn't even react in time when the attack passed by him and killed a hollow behind him, that had been hiding it's aura inside of her own. This boy would have died if not for her, though it would seem that made the boy angry at her. He fired an arrow at her, and she didn't even need to block it. It just bounced off her skin, it not being powerful enough to so much as damage her. The other one she had blocked out of instinct alone, now that she was seeing this boy attacking her she could tell he was of no threat to her. She turned around and started to walk away, before she fired a La Gota at a hollow that was a good distance away, slicing it's head off with the pressurized water.

She made sure to lower the power so that the water vanished right after it was used, instead of falling and hitting the ground or exploding with power and liquid. She didn't thinking flooding this part of the city just for a single hollow was a good idea. It was pretty easy for her to ignore the boy shooting arrows at her, since he wasn't strong enough to actually hurt. Tia blinked when when she looked in front of her and saw a real threat, a small group of Gillian Arrancar had managed to come through the gate and were trying to find the source of the hollow bait. She ran towards them quickly, and they barely noticed her before she pointed her shark tooth arm at them and a ball of golden yellow spirit energy appeared on the end of it. She condensed her spiritual power into the shape of a cero, and she let it loose so that she could destroy the weaker arrancar, who frankly weren't even that much stronger than an Adjuchas. She, as a Vasto Lorde, was much stronger than them.

Arrancar or not, power was power, and she knew their iron-like skin would protect them from anything less than a cero or her stronger attacks.

The same boy from before appeared in front of her with his arrow pointed at her face, a cold look in his eyes.

"Die already." He said with a scowl, and she closed her left eye as the arrow hit her face. It didn't do anything, but being hit in the eye was something sharp was never a pleasant feeling. It still hurt pretty damn badly, even if she was caused no damage by it. She scowled under her jaw mask and lifted her arm up to take him out, since frankly, he was becoming a bother to her. Human or not, he was continuing to attack her even though she had shown no hostile action to him that hadn't been for his benefit.

Her speed and power were far above him, he didn't even get a second to think about what happened before she slashed him across the chest and sent him flying with blood gushing out of his chest. She avoided hitting anything vital when she cut him down, though he would die in 6 minutes if left unattended. The boy was clearly in a state of shock at the ease he was taken down, but he grit his teeth and found his limbs not responding to him. She turned away from him and started to look for her next target hollow to destroy... only to find that she didn't have any hollows around her at the moment.

"My existance is that of noble sacrifice, something filled with anger and a desire for selfish power will never defeat me. Come at me again, and I won't spare your life." Tia told the boy as she passed by him. He could tell the difference between their powers, but she could also seen that he completely hated her for being a hollow. The boy started to stand up again, despite his injuries, forcing his body to respond to his commands.

"No hollow is noble, I have seen what your species does." The boy stated as he created his bow and arrow again.

"All races are capable of chaos and destruction. Human, Shinigami, Hollow, and even animals have what it takes to do horrible things. if you release that arrow at me, I will kill you and won't lose any sleep over it." Tia told the boy rather simply, it being a fact. If the boy was stronger or more experienced, she might have taken him more seriously, but as it was he was NOT stronger or more experienced. The boy was an arrogant and foolish youth, who thought he could take on the world if he wanted to. That his meager strength would allow him to defeat all that came before him on his own. He was a loner, something that Tia couldn't see eye to eye with.

"I won't die until my goal is complete." The boy stated as he released his arrow, she swung her arm and cut the arrow in half, before she vanished from the eyes of the boy and appeared in front of him. It wasn't a Sonido that she was using, she was just faster than what the boy could see normally. Her normal arm moved quickly, and she pierced the middle of his chest with her hand. She had given him for than enough chances to back down, but he chose to sacrifice his life for a pitiful reason he hadn't told her. The boy gagged on his own blood that escaped from his mouth, before sliding off her arm and onto the ground... still alive.

He started to stand up, and she blinked for a second.

The boy... was using the power inside of his body to control his body for him, even though he was on the verge of death. He formed his bow and arrow again, but now that she knew what he was doing she swung her arm and cut his head clean off his head and body hit the ground, and swung her arm to make the blood go flying off of it. She turned away from the boy and started to walk away, not caring about his life. Like she had pointed out, she had given him more than one warning, but instead of heeding her warning and leaving her be, he attacked her. She had given him a warning blow first, and he continued from there. Instead of him using his power to go get healed when he survived the second blow, he made a third attempt on her life.

Tia was not Naruto, she had seen him as a kind of benevolant man that had an infinitely large heart that was filled with love and forgiveness. As much as she admired his ability to sacrifice himself for other, she knew that for others that was foolish. Naruto was strong, that was the difference between him and others. He could afford to give people as many chances as possible, and be as naive as he wants. He was strong enough to survive any mistakes he made, and correct them when he had to. He could turn his back on the enemy with confidence, knowing that he would win even doing a normally foolish move.

She was NOT Naruto though. If she was attacked, she would attack back. If she gave you a chance to escape, and you attacked her. She would kill you if she could. If you attacked something that she viewed as her's or something that she was fond of, then she would kill you without losing any sleep over it. If you survive her attempt to kill you, and you continued to try and kill her, then she would kill you in a way you couldn't survive. She was not an angel of mercy, she did not have Naruto's infinite ability to forgive, and she disliked having her kindness thrown back into her face.

She may act emotionless, but she did have emotions. She was a Vasto Lorde with human levels of feeling and above human levels of intelligence. Of course she had emotions and feeling, but she was in very great control over them and didn't usually let them show on her face.

"I can sense you there, come out." Tia said with a strick tone to her voice when a black cat jumped onto the ground in front of her. It had startling golden eyes, and was putting out an even greater spirit pressure than the boy that she had just slain. Tia turned around with a frown and ignored the cat as she jumped up to the top of the nearest building and viewed her surroundings. Appaci was finished with her hollows and was already heading back to where they could feel Naruto was. Mila Rose was ripping hollows apart in a viscious way, enjoying killing them. Sung-Sun seemed to be sitting on a farther away building, doing nothing seeing as she must have finished off her group of hollows.

Tia had to admit, that she had been worried that more arrancar might have shown up, but even for her Gillian Arrancar were cannon fodder. Tia closed her eyes for a moment, and looked behind her to see the cat was there.

"Your companions are Arrancar... do you work for Aizen?" The cat asked with narrowed eyes, and Tia turned her head.

"I have never heard of that name, and you will find that in a matter of weeks that there will be no more hollows to worry about, other than the few freshly born ones. Lord Naruto has taken care of the hollows that you _shinigami_ hunt down. If I am left unattacked, I won't kill again... attack me though.." Tia trailed off, showing to the cat, that she could tell was a shinigami in disguise, that as long as she was not attacked them she would not attack humans. The cat frowned at her words, before it looked towards the other arrancar in the area.

"Only the Hogyoku can create such powerful arrancar, you expect me to believe that you are not working with Aizen?" The cat asked, and Tia nodded.

"You will find, that before the power of those above the levels of gods, that anything is possible. My eternal loyalty is sworn to Lord Naruto, if you press the matter again I will cut you down. I am still a hollow after all, and you shinigami are my natural enemy." Tia stated as he started to jump onto the air, using her spirit energy to allow her to stand on the air as she jumped over to where Naruto was. Her own allies appearing around her through the use of sonido, that they were abusing now that they were faster than she was.

"Lady Tia, have you finished with your... you smell of blood." Mila Rose commented when she smelled the distinct scent of human blood on her.

"It is not of any importance, something raised their weapon to me three times. So I ended his life before he could do so a fourth time. The choice to die was his, and his alone." Tia explained the situation as simply as she could. People attack her and die, that was how things worked.

"Hah! Nobody can stand... Lord Naruto can, nevermind." Appaci started out loudly, before she winced when Tia gave her a stern look to remind her that there was somebody that could defeat her. She held no illusion of power over her kind lord, nor did she have any illusion that he had shown them his full power even after changing Hueco Mundo. Thus far they had only seen his power to create, yet never his power to utterly destroy as well. With his power, she suspected he had even more destruction potential than he let on.

"Heh, somebody got in trouble." Mila Rose started wuth a sly grin on her face, knowing that Appaci had started to dig herself a hole.

"Shut up! Lady Tia is the strongest hollow alive, the strongest hollow! No hollow or shitty shinigami can beat her. Lord Naruto is in a league of his own, he doesn't count!" Appaci shouted with a sour look to her face as she glared at Mila Rose, who glared back. Sung-Sun looked at Tia, who started to jump towards Naruto's location. Sung-Sun gained the attention of Appaci and Mila-Rose by flying after Tia, who was going to where Naruto was.

The hollow embodiment of noble sacrifice, and the living person that showed the power of human sacrifice. Sung-Sung held her grin behind her sleeve that she held in front of her mouth. She herself believed that Naruto and Tia were a match made in heaven. The two had a deep understanding of morals, though both of them were rather twisted in certain moral areas. The two of them didn't have a belief in selfishly gaining power just for oneself or using others as mere stepping stones.

It was a big reason why Tia didn't eat of the Chakra Fruit, because she didn't believe she had sacrificed enough personally to deserve eating from it. She hadn't earned the power yet, and while she wouldn't make her allies stop from partaking of the fruit, she wouldn't until she had earned it. Then she would formally request one of the fruit when she believed that she had earned a good power up... then again, if she wanted to be an arrancar she could just rip her mask off herself. That was one of the other ways for her to become an arrancar, one that didn't involve her having to open the jaws of her mask. Though it was a very painful way to go about it.

Tias and her allies started to mask their spiritual pressure from even each other as they landed in front of the apartment building. It had only taken a few minutes for them to exterminate all of the hollows in the city. It wasn't like masking their spiritual pressure was that hard to do, since even some normal hollows were able to do such a thing. Just because they were hollows didn't mean that they never learned how to supress their power.

"I expected something... bigger." Mila Rose said lowly when she looked at the rather run down apartment. She, like the others, had expected Naruto to live in a more grand place.

"That is what she said." Appaci muttered to herself, but was ignored by the others. Tia took a deep breath, before she started to walk up the steps and head towards the same room that she had seen Naruto enter before.

When they walked through that door, it would be the same as walking into a new life in the human world.

Needless to say, even Tia paused for a brief moment before her good hand could touch the handle. She looked at her bladed arm, before she grabbed it with her good hand and placed it on the blade. The blade might... would be a problem with doors. She gripped it, and the blade on her arm shattered into a dozen large fragments that scattered around her. With the blade gone she revealed a blue covered arm with white bone armor. In Hueco Mundo she had always been on alert, so she always kept the blade extended. Now that she didn't have to be constantly on guard, she could get rid of it when she didn't need it.

She flexed her right hand, before she used it and held onto the door handle. She turned the handle and pushed open the door.

She felt like she was opening a door to a better future for herself and her allies.

The feeling... was a good one.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Kisuke doesn't know about how all of Hueco Mundo was changed, just that Naruto made allies with a Vasto Lorde and 3 Arrancar.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9 Origins

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Daddy... who are these people?" Himawari asked as she looked at the varied forms of the allies that Naruto had made in his time stuck in Hueco Mundo. She was sending him a dull look, wondering why they were all female, not knowing that most male hollows were much more violent than female ones. of course, the only person to her that actually looked the part of a hollow was the blond haired one standing at the front of the group, leaning up against a wall.

The fact they were all PRETTY girls annoyed her more than a little.

Orihime was a-okay in her mind, because the girl simply wasn't her Daddy's type of woman that he might get with. She knew her daddy was lonely without mommy around, oh so very lonely, but she had hoped that he would never get with anyone. After all, she had been making sure that he spent so much time with her that he wouldn't have time for any other women. It was why she liked Orihime, her immature and ignorant appeal wasn't something that he would fall in love with. Her daddy was in no danger of falling for the immature Orihime, who reminded him too much of himself as a young boy, from the stories her mother had told her.

He liked exotic, strange, and unusual. These people fit that description much better than Orihime, whose only exotic feature was the fact her hair was an unusual shade of orange that wasn't NORMALLY natural to people. Her own birth mommy had deep blue hair, lavender eyes with no pupils, large breasts, pale skin, and a certain unique charm to her. In front of her was a tanned beauty with blond hair and even eyelashes, with exotic green eyes, large breasts, and covered in strange bone armor that covered most of her body, except for a small fragment of her tanned face. The rest of her was light blue where it wasn't white! Then there was the girl with different colored eyes with markings around her left eye, and a horn on her head. The other two weren't AS exotic when compared to them, but the fact that one was a traditional japanese beauty and a amazon looking woman gave them their own charm.

These women... were big threats.

She didn't want to share HER Daddy with these people, because he was HER daddy!

"Oh, they are daddy's new friends. They are going to be staying with us from now on... though we are going to have to visit Kisuke's shop to get them some false bodies." Naruto said with twitching eyebrow, knowing that for that he would have to actually explain the situation to Kisuke so that he would agree to make bodies for them to interact with the human world and be seen. He would also have to spend a pretty penny for the fake bodies, and Soul Candy for those fake bodies as well. It would be annoying all around for him to explain, and he would make them bodies... but bodies he made would be made out of chakra. That could crush their souls, or turn give them trouble leaving the body.

Naruto was glad that Orihime had taken her friend Tatsuki back to her own apartment, because it would be awkward explaining this to her as well.

"I am Tia Halibel, though this is our first meeting I hope that we do not get off on a bad start." Tia started, introducing herself to the young Himawari, who looked at the truly exotic girl... before she looked closely at her and blinked.

"Aren't you one of those masky guys?" Himawari asked with narrowed eyes, which got a goog laugh from Naruto.

"Masky guys... brat, don't you mean- AH!?" Apacci shouted out loud when the next thing she knew was the surprise of Himawari jumping on her and biting her inner thigh for the brat comment. Her temper had been tested with her daddy gone for so long, and she was more than willing to lash out like any child would. Mature child or not, she was still a child and was willing to lash out when angered. She did have Naruto as a father after.

"The one you are biting is Apacci, and the one laughing like a hyena is Mila Rose. The quiet one is Sung-Sun. Now be nice and stop biting Apacci." Naruto stated in a neutral tone as he grabbed Himawari by the back of the sweater and lifted her up into the air. Himawari puffed her cheeks out and looked away, surprising Naruto that his usually perfect little girl was throwing a temper tantrum. Naruto used his other hand to rub his temple, before he looked at the other girls. "Sorry about her, she seems a little cranky. Himawari, say you are sorry now or I won't let you watch TV for a week." Naruto stated sternly.

Naruto could be a stern parent, no he had to be the stern parent. Hinata never had what it took the be the stern parent, because of her kind nature she had always had trouble punishing her babies. Naruto had learned to be both the fun parent, and the stern parent. He could flip his fun mode on and off like a switch, but Himawari froze when she mentally understood that her daddy was in 'Father Mode' as she had dubbed it. The mode where she did NOT push his buttons and disobey him, because he would follow through with his punishment if he had to.

'Wow, and another side of him has been shown.' Mila Rose though in amusement.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One... No TV for a week, you wanna go for two weeks?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face, while Himawari had a conflicted look on her face for a moment.

"Sorry for biting you... I won't do it again." Himawari mumbled while looking away from the grinning Apacci, who was sticking her tongue out at Himawari like a child. Naruto slowly sat Himawari on the ground, and she rushed towards of of the STILL out futons and ducked underneath it while wrapping herself in blankets.

"Sorry, she isn't usually like this. Normally she loves meeting new people, she loved Isshin and his family. I don't know what has gotten into her." Naruto said, before his phone started to go off. Naruto blinked and went over to pick it up. He opened it, before he blinked when he saw that it was saying that he had missed 13 calls, most of which were from his publisher. Naruto opened up one of the texts that were sent to him as well, before he took in a sharp breath.

His editor was coming for a personal meeting... in three days time.

Naruto sent a side glance and saw Apacci burp loudly as she rummaged through his fridge for a second soda. Mila Rose was sitting on the couch with Sung-Sun, both actually talking in a rather normal fashion about something. He wasn't paying as much attention to that as he was the fact that they were there at all, and this meeting with his editor always happened over dinner. Meaning he would have to have some kind of explaination for this.

"Very sexy Apacci... most guys LOVE it when a girl burps after stealing one of their sodas." Naruto said in a dull tone, with Apacci grinning.

"What, I like soda... it stings my throat. It is a drink that isn't afraid to bite you back." Apacci said, before her cheeks puffed a little and she opened her mouth to let loose a louder belch than before. She was without any manners, something Naruto had been force fed for a few years now by Hinata... and Tsunade... and Sakura... and even Kakashi that one time. Apparently a Hokage needed to have manners, and because of how he had been promised the position, and almost made it, he had manners training. He personally called bullshit, since Tsunade wasn't the prim and proper person to go to for manners.

Hypocrites, the lot of them.

"That is disgusting." Sung-Sun said with an upturned nose at the noise that came out of Apacci's mouth.

"Well screw you too you dirt licking garden snake." Apacci commented back at her, knowing that she had won when Sung-Sun's eye twitched and she turned away from Apacci.

"I don't know how you can stomach that stuff, it goes down so weird. How about you Lady Tia, what are your thoughts on soda?" Mila Rose asked her original leader, who still commanded her respect.

"... I have never drunken soda, when I was human I have not had experience with such things. Water is a fine enough drink as it is, no need to add anything else to it." Tia stated her opinion on the matter, while Naruto sent a text to his publisher first stating that he would be answering his calls again. Then he texted back his editor, who sent him back a text as well within seconds, having a fast response time as always.

_I will bringing my husband, he wants to meet your wife._

"Shit... I never told her." Naruto said, before he blinked when he realized he could use this to his advantage. He could now explain away one of the girls by pretending she was his wife for the dinner. Naruto looked at all of the girls, trying to figure out which one had the most similar traits to Himawari so that she could be passed off as the mother. That, or he would have to say his first wife died and he got remarried. Apacci actually had a _few_ similar traits to Himawari, like the short, flat, blue-tinted hair and the same general skin color. Her right eye being a similar color of blue helped.

"Oooooh, Daddy is in trouble!" Himawari called out, showing a bit of the Naruto inside of her.

"No ramen for dinner... shit, yes ramen for dinner but you can't have any extra toppings on it. I'm going to punish myself." Naruto mumbled the end part. he wouldn't go through no ramen because he was punishing her. All she would be getting was noodles, veggies, and broth for her ramen. The good stuff would go to him, making the punishment better.

"Ramen?" Tia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A traditionally Asian noodle and broth dish, normally served with various meats and vegetables in it. Though, last I remember it came in instant form... what? I died like ten years ago when I was human, instant ramen was around then." Sung-Sun said in her own defense, knowing that her knowledge of the human world was a bit more than what most hollows that actually lived to the Adjuchas state had. She had died in a time that she had been living on her own.

"Sung-Sun, do you know how to cook?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am a mature, pale skinned, chinese woman from ten years ago that lived alone... I know how to cook very well." Sung-Sun said eloquently, with the others looking at her in surprise as well. Well, since hollows didn't need to cook their food they had never really needed to see her cook.

"Wait, your's chinese? You look like a white girl from the states that has an asian parent or something." Mila Rose questioned rather loudly.

"Yeah, and you look black at first glance, but you are actually from a part of Spain when you were human. Looks can be very disconcerning." Sung-Sun said seriously, while Himawari peaked out from under the blankets she was hiding it.

"Black? Like Octo-Jiji?" Himawari asked in confusion, with Naruto chuckling loudly at the memories he had with Kirabi, or Killer Bee as the guy prefered to be called.

"Himawari, it isn't nice to call people black or white or yellow... actually, I don't think Octopops would even care what you called him. It still isn't nice though." Naruto lectured her, since he himself never really noticed or cared about the color of people's skin... or more like more often than not it was the Land of Lightning that had a higher ratio or dark to light skinned people. Sure, his country had a few darked skinned people, but not as much as kumo for some reason. Naruto was rather indifferent to the whole race thing, since they were all human the color didn't really matter.

"I'm from the United States, just so you know." Apacci said with a light grin on her face, remembering some of her favorite holidays as a human. Everyone started to look at Tia, expecting her to answer what country she was from. Everyone could guess that despite his non-Japanese looks that Naruto was either German or Japanese, so they didn't bother asking him to clear up that issue. Tia looked like she could be Europian, Greek, Hawaiin, or from the staes like Tia.

"... I'm of Greek descent." Tia stated after a moment, trying to remember where her blood was from. Of course, she was of Greek descent, but she wasn't raised there. She could remember spending her days around the water, before she was ironically eaten by a shark while in the water. She could remember the shark being her favorite animal, before and after she had been killed by one of them. She just couldn't remember where she was from, or if the island even had a name at the time. It was all sort of fuzzy actually, her allies were younger than her and their memories weren't as... fractured.

"Well, this is an interesting group. If you are from these places, why are all of your attack names in Spanish?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and the answer was one he had not been expecting.

"The Shinigami have the whole Japanese thing going for them, and those Quincy people used to use German. So after a long time Hollows just decided to go with spanish." Tia answered, knowing the real answer to the question was so hollows could be different from their tormentors.

"That... is actually pretty cool." Naruto said with a nod.

"BUUUUURP! Oh god, that one hurt my nose." Apacci complained as she held her nose in pain, and tears started to form at the edges of her eyes.

"That is what you get for being so disgusting." Sung-Sun commented, while Himawari let out a small giggle without meaning to. She realized what she did right after, before she hid in her covers again.

"Soda burp, not fun when it stings... burp. Okay, that one fixed it." Apacci said, but this time she aimed the burp in Sung-Sun's direction. She actually visibly gagged at the smell of Appaci's soda breath. She felt it sting her nose even worse than it affected her actual sense of smell.

"Did you have a soda addiction when you were human?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow when he saw her start drinking her third soda.

"No, I just like the how it bites you back and how I can burp to mess with people." Apacci said with complete honesty.

"Deer... more like pig." Mila Rose whispered with a roll of her eyes, wishing that she could eat some of her own favorite food... steak, barely cooked at all. She loved to eat rare meat, but most places wouldn't serve it like how she wanted it.

"Shove it, I like what I like." Apacci said, with Tia rolling her eyes and moving over towards Naruto. Naruto sat down at the table in his chair, before he looked at all the mail that had piled up while he was gone. Naruto groaned to himself, before he opened it up, knowing that he would have to take care of this stuff now before it piled up any further. He was lucky he was a fast writer and could leave behind a shadow clone to take care of certain things.

He was going to have to get Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun there flase human bodies from Kisuke tomorrow and explain what had happened to the man. Then he was going to have to ask if Tia could use a fake body as well, with her pure hollow body. If not, then he was going to have to get her to agree to turning into an Arrancar via his chakra being directly inserted into her body. As it turned out, it was the yang half of chakra that trasnformed them. While the spiritual half of chakra feed them and increased their power, his physical half was what turned them by breaking their masks. The energy being something that couldn't digest, so it ejected from their mask, breaking it in the process.

It would explain why the Arrancar had no chakra abilities, because they weren't eating chakra in it's true state, just half of it. The basic explaination, they could only digest half of what chakra was, and the rest ended up breaking their masks from the inside out. This is what caused hollows to turn into Arrancars when they ate his fruit or were given his chakra... or chakra period it might seem. The only sources of human chakra being the whole world of Hueco Mundo, now, and him and his daughter.

"Okay! Instead of waiting, we are going to go give Urahara's Sweet Shop a visit! Himawari, you can spend the night with Orihime while I go on a small trip with the ladies... and no TV. I was serious about he punishment." Naruto stated loud enough for everyone to here him. He wasn't going to put this off, when one never knew when somebody would need bodies. Himawari was already out of the door, no doubt going towards Orihime's.

No doubt she would be pouty for awhile, but when the punishment was over she would be all smiles and giggles again. He didn't understand why she wasn't acting normal around the girls he brought home with him, but he would have to take care of that... later.

Now, he needed to get bodies and straighten things out.

He was not looking forward to this.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10 The Explaination of Events

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Uryu is NOT a main character of MY story, nor did I bash him. If you don't remember, the guy was JUST like how I wrote him when he was first introduced to Bleach. Fuck canon plot, I make my own plot!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Awkward.

That was the feeling of everyone in the room as the group of currently five people and a single black cat sat in a table together. Naruto seemed to be the only person immune to the strange atmosphere that had fallen over the group. It was his own group, and the group of two being Kisuke and the cat Yoruichi... a strange name for a talking cat, but Naruto wasn't one to judge. It wasn't like he wasn't used to talking animals, having met dozens of them in his life.

"Okay, let me see if I have the story straight you-" Kisuke started, before Apacci pointed at Naruto with a grin.

"Lord Naruto." She told him, and Kisuke nodded with a slightly laid back posture.

"Yes, you were training your 3 year old daughter is a speed technique that rivals the Shunpo... when you kicked a hollow-" Kisuke said, before he was interupted again.

"In the face so hard that it died. Go on." Naruto commented, allowing him to go further in the story. He was sure that he was going to interupt the guy again, but it would be funny to see how far he could push the guy before he flipped out.

"Okay, so you killed a hollow and ended up in Hueco Mundo. Having no idea how to get back, you found four female hollows-" Kisuke started up again, before once again being interupted.

"Actually, it is two attractive female hollows and two beasts. Myself and Lady Tia being attractive." Sung-Sun corrected him, while Apacci and Mila Rose took a few moments top register the insult at them and sent glares her way. Sung-Sung ignored them and looked at Kisuke, who was nodding to the correction.

"Four attractive female hollows so that you could get them to open a portal to the human world. So using your spiritual ene-" Kisuke started up again, before being interupted by Tia this time.

"Chakra, the divine energy that Lord Naruto uses. Don't make the same mistake of confusing his divine energy with our own lesser energy." Tia corrected him sharply, with Kisuke waving her off with his fan holding hand. He knew that, but he wanted to see if anyone would correct him over it.

"Okay, so you used your _chakra_ and this ability called Wood Release to great a small forest and then this Water Release to create a small lake... all as a peace offering to the four hollows-" Kisuke began, before being interupted again.

"Two attractive hollows, and two beastly ones." Sung-Sung reminded him, getting a small twitch from the man at the reminder. He wasn't one to find hollows attractive, so he didn't really like saying that.

"But, you then learned that your powers causes Hollows of Menos-level to turn into Arrancar." Kisuke managed to say without being interupted this time, only for Mila Rose to through in her opinion.

"One beautiful arrancar and two losers." Mila Rose threw her two cents in as well, getting sour looks placed on her by her allies.

"Okay, so not only did you give Hollows a way to gain major increases in power, but you also just left it there even after travelling Hueco Mundo for 15 human world days. The entire time you were doing such, you were also expanding teh forest to the point that the entire realm of Hueco Mundo is how covered in not only a forest, but also Arrancar?" Kisuke questioned with a dull look in his eyes, like he was having trouble wrapping his head around the concept of what was happening.

"Hey... that isn't all I did. When a normal hollow ate my fruit they died, and all the souls that they ate were ejected from them in the form of seeds that turned into flowers that released their souls back to the Soul Society. Your welcome by the way." Naruto stated, since him turning Hueco Mundo into what it was not only helped Hueco Mundo and the hollows, but also helped the Human World and Soul Society as well now that so many souls were placed back into the balance. Because of him, hollows were now a minor threat at the most. Instead of being things that would require constant watch, Soul Reapers were now going to have it MUCH easier than they did before.

Now all they had to worry about was the newly forming hollows, since all, or most, of the normal hollows in Hueco Mundo were gone.

Now all that needed to be worried about were the few thousand Arrancar in Hueco Mundo that all had major boosts in power. With a few thousand Arrancar having around having 3rd Seat levels of power, a few hundred having Lieutenant levels of power, and more than a couple dozen being the same level as Captains... all of which were not fond of Soul Reapers. On second thought, maybe the Soul Society should be preparing for some kind of possible war in the future.

"So not only did you render shinigami as possibly unneeded as anything more than minor hollow destruction and a means to help souls move on, but you also did the ONE thing that I wanted to avoid." Kisuke said as he brought up the fact that he wanted to keep the Hogyoku away from Aizen for the sole purpose of keeping that man from gaining an army of Arrancar. Not only were there thousands of Arrancar running around, ripe for the picking, but Aizen didn't even have to steal the Hogyoku to do it. Now the bastard would be able to just up and pluck his dream army from Hueco Mundo, an army that had already been numbered in the thousands.

Screw Aizen getting his hands on the fake Hogyoku he had planted inside of Rukia to full the man, while Rukia still regained her powers. An army numbering in the thousands, while at most they had 30 people that could actually combat these things. 24 of which being Captain and Lieutenant level. Using a decoy to trick Aizen into playing his hand early was pointless when the man realized his dream army was already built up for him.

"Pffft, I doubt this Aizen guy can beat Lord Naruto or Lady Tia." Apacci said with confidence, nobody could beat either of those two in her eyes.

"I wouldn't underestimate Aizen if I were you, his Zanpakuto is a dangerous one and he is a manipulative man. One glance at his Zanpakuto when it is being released will place you under a perfect hypnosis. All five of your senses will be completely under-" Yoruichi started, before Naruto snorted at her.

"Bullshit, there is no such thing as a perfect hypnosis. All illusions have a weakness, this guy might be able to control the five senses, but he can't control what he doesn't understand. My sensing ability works VERY differently than all of your techniques. Anyway, who is to say you can't break out of the illusion? All techniques have to have something that can be used to skate around them." Naruto said, knowing that even if he was placed under some kind of illusion he could still fight and kick ass. His sensing abilities in Sage Mode worked VERY different than any other sensing technique. Not to mention this Aizen wouldn't be able to control Naruto's ability to sense the negative emotions of others. Those two senses were all he needed to fight Aizen without seeing, hearing, smelling, feeling, or even tasting the guy's location or his moves.

Naruto could sense what he was doing, and where he was coming from.

Soul Reaper's bodies were literally made of their soul and energy filling it to the brim. For a sensor like him, that gave Naruto a perfect shape of their body when he sensed them out. If this Aizen swung his sword, then Naruto would be able to sense and predict what he was aiming for, and when he was doing it.

"You are still underestimating Aizen, it is his meddling that ended up with us on the run from the Soul Society. His is a genius of-" Kisuke started to lecture, with Naruto holding up his hand and quickly forming a bright blue sphere of spiralling chakra that appeared to be the size of a basketball. The sphere looked like a perfect orb of infinite spinning galaxies of chakra. After th war, he had mastered the use of one handed Rasengans... and his NORMAL Rasengan packed the same punch as a Big Ball Rasengan.

"How much destruction do you think I can cause with this attack, or one of it's other forms?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, while Kisuke looked at it for a second.

"That could maybe destroy a building... or grind away at flesh and cause internal wounds. It is certainly a destructive attack, but not strong enough-" Kisuke started, before he started to make the Rasengan grow and grow until it filled up a lot of the room.

"When I was 17 years old, I could make a version of this powerful enough to destroy and entire field of small planet sized objects in one blast. I could have destroy the moon back then if I wanted to, and if I used more than three of those attacks and aimed them at the surface of the planet then I could have destroyed an entire world. I have fought and defeated people that could create and destroy entire dimensions. Can Aizen destroy a country?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto had taken a country destroying attack head-on before and defended an army from that same attack at the same time by super powering their defenses. His ability to take damage and keep coming was amazingly high.

"Wow... just wow." Apacci said when she saw Naruto cancel his Big Ball Rasengan, since that was what it had grown to by the time he had been done.

"I knew you were strong but..." Mila Rose trailed off, not knowing what to say to that.

"I have only grown stronger since then, and for one of MY people as long as we train we don't stop getting stronger. Even when we pass out prime, we can still get stronger. If I don't hold myself back in a fight, then I can't enjoy it." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes at a gulping Kisuke, who by reading the micro-expressions on Naruto's face could tell that Naruto either completely believed himself... or was telling the truth.

"You see Shinigami, this is why Lord Naruto can afford to be relaxed. He has nothing to fear from this Aizen, and hollows always side with those that have power. They would sooner side with Lord Naruto than this Aizen. Unless he can threaten all of the Arrancar, then you have nothing to fear from an army of Arrancar." Tia said with a voice that told Kisuke that she wasn't even considering this to be a problem.

By Naruto's own admission, he was a planet-buster. If he wanted to, he could wipe out a planet or create a planet with his power. She had seen him turn his chakra into the elements, the element of earth included. If his power was as he said, then he could just create a planet on his own. The only thing that was beyond his reach was the power to control space and time, something he had never tried to learn, and thus, had no true experience in the art.

"Surely you aren't arrogant enough to think yourself indestructable?" Yoruichi questioned in her, even with a male voice as a cat she lacked a penis, deep voice.

"I am a war hero with planet busting power, that defeated a two people that could truly claim to have godly powers. Both of which were planet busters, and THEN right after I defeated somebody to was stronger than them both combined. A person that was so strong that she created 5 different dimensions and linked them together. Then I fought against my rival, who was only slightly weaker than me, for a full day straight. You can call me arrogant, but I justified in my confidence." Naruto said with complete honesty.

He wasn't arrogant, he really wasn't. After everything he had been through in his 21 years of life, he had been humbled more than enough that he wouldn't abuse his power. He didn't need to abuse it, because he had no equal in this entire dimension. It was a sad thought for a fighter by nature to have nobody that could stand as his equal. Unless he held back, he could never enjoy a fight otherwise... not that he really had the chance to fight anyone.

Even back in his dimension the only living person strong enough to challenge him had been Sasuke, and they couldn't fight each other at full power or else risk destroying the entire planet in the middle of it.

"Just answer me this, can you swear that you will not turn your power against the Soul Society?" Kisuke said, showing a certain loyalty to the place even after being forced out.

"No, if they attack me first or touch my daughter I will not stand and take it. If they attack my friends as well, then I will attack in kind just enough to show them who they are messing with. I am not taking any sides in this. Soul Reaper, Hollow, and Humans... I don't care. I just care about my family and friends. Anyone who threatens that is dead meat." Naruto stated simply, getting a major sigh of relief from Kisuke and Yoruichi that Naruto seemed to have a narrow hit zone for his temper. It made NOT getting on his bad side pretty easy if the only thing that could make him your enemy was attacking important people to him personally.

"I make no promises, I will kill anyone that attacks me without regret. Human, hollow, or shinigami will be given one chance to run away before I end their lives. I already killed that boy that attacked me. I will do it again." Tia said simply, showing that she held no reservations about killing people that needed killing.

"Uryu Ishida, the boy you killed was Uryu Ishiha. The last remaining Quincy that practices his family art. His grandfather was killed by a hollow, and he was the one that used that Hollow Bait and attracted all the hollows to the city. He won't really be missed, but his father-" Kisuke started, before Tia sent him a look.

"Will do nothing again me, so long as my identity isn't given out. Unless you tell him, he won't know who did it." Tia stated, with Naruto nodding in agreement. He wasn't one to normally condone killing, but if that boy had attracted all those hollows to the city and placed the lives all of the residents at risk then Naruto would fell no shame in not caring about his death.

"If he learns of this or not is up to you." Mila Rose said with a dark grin on her face, before Naruto soughed into his hand and decided to speak up.

"Anyway, despite all of this. I have a feeling that you are the guy to go to for getting my hands on four Gigai for these ladies. Ones that can supress their spirit energy." Naruto said with a look towards Kisuke, who was suddenly all smiles.

"Ah! So from world destroyer to humble customer of this small candy shop! Now, I expect you to be able to pay for these objects you are looking for." Kisuke said as he covered his eyes with his hat and waved his fan in front of his face. His attitude having did a complete 180 now that he was going to be making a profit off of things. Sure, he was still in shock about Naruto's claim, since somebody of his level if he was truthful.

"I'll pay for them, and then pay some Soul Candy to go with it. Do you know if Tia can wear a gigai as well?" Naruto asked with a look towards the only pure hollow of the group, who had her arms crossed under her bust as she looked at Kisuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, they were originally made for people with Shinigami powers so Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun can use them just fine since they have mixed powers. Their hollow fragments will transfer over, they are part of thier bodies after all. I would have to make a new one for Tia though." Kisuke said offhandedly, and he reached into his cloak and pulled out three small balls. He crushed them in his fingers and they shined, before on the middle of the table appeared three normal... freaky looking bodies.

They were genderless human bodies that had no skin or any other features that made then look different. They were covered in muscle fibers, and that was pretty much it.

"... That is gross." Sung-Sun said when she looked at the nude bodies on the table, while Kisuke nodded.

"They take the shape of the first person that uses them, and stay that shape. They are just like human bodies in almost everyway, almost being that if you use them your hollow fragments will still appear." Kisuke stated as he looked at the hollow traits of the girls, from Apacci's horn, Mila Rose's crown, to Sung-Sun's hairclips. Apacci leaned in and touched the Gigai, only for it to become covered in her own spirit energy that glowed a bright red, before calming down and showing a perfect, and nude, copy of her with her mask fragment included in it. The only thing that was missing was her hollow hole.

"Why the hell is it naked?" Apacci asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you expect them to come with clothes?" Kisuke questioned right back at her, shutting her up as she grabbed the body and lifted her clone over her shoulder. She was wearing real world clothing right now anyway, so it would be simple to go get into the body... wait, then when she left the body she would be naked in her soul form. Sung-Sung and Mila Rose grabbed a body of their own, and those bodies quickly turned into copies of their own bodies. Naruto unsealed some more of the same clothes from the seal on his wrist, before he tossed them to the girls.

"You go get changed into your Gigai, Kisuke, if you can fix Tia up a body please do it." Naruto said as he stood up, with Tia standing up with him. Naruto grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket, before he pulled out the right amount of cash, having gotten a text from Isshin to assure that he got the right price, and paid Kisuke for both the bodies and the Soul Candy that would let the girls freely leave the bodies and go into a fighting mode. Kisuke accepted the money, before he pulled out four small... pez dispenser looking devices with the heads of cartoonish animals.

"Here are your Soul Candies, and remember that to use them you place your Spirit Energy inside of it and the device will create a false soul to control the gigai and eject you from it." Kisuke informed him, so that he could explain it to the ladies so that they could use it properly. Naruto nodded at the same time as the girls came out of the other room, already wearing their fake bodies. Naruto tossed the deer headed one to Apacci, the lion headed one to Mila Rose, and the snake headed one to Sung-Sun. He placed the shark in his pocket, knowing that Tia wouldn't need it right now.

"Thanks... see you later Kisuke. Oh, and when do you think the Soul Society will send people to check on... what just happened. Who do you think they will send?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, while Kisuke thought about it.

"As soon as possible, and they will more than likely send at least 3 Captains and 4 Lieutenants. A small group of these... mindless Gillian Arrancar, 3 Adjuchas Arrancar with almost Vasto Lorde strength, and a real Vasto Lorde will no doubt get them into sending the big guns. I say that they will be here sometime later tonight, or tomorrow at the latest. You know, Tia, if you didn't kill Uryu then the shinigami would have for attracting so many threat to the human world." Kisuke said seriously for a second, before he waved by to them when they started to leave the store. Naruto nodded at Kisuke, before he closed his eyes and thought about it for a second.

Kisuke did raise a good point, because Naruto doubted that they would let a risk like the Ishida boy live when he used hollow bait that managed to attract so many high level people to it. The fact Tia killed the boy kept him from dying at the hands of a shinigami, so his death was much more merciful than it could have been. The fact of the matter was, if the boy used hollow bait once, there was nothing keeping him from using it again.

On another note, Naruto wondered what Captains would be sent.

Oh well, he would see when the times comes.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11 The Moon and the Ocean

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>I won't be using the censored version Tia's mask fragment that covered most of her breasts.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he looked at the night sky all alone, after dinner the ones that had gotten their gigai had learned that humans needed sleep more often than hollows or shinigami did. Their human version of their arrancar bodies had that same limitation, and after how little sleep that they had gotten they had all passed out, leaving Naruto to clean up the dishes. Himawari had already fallen into a deep sleep after dinner, so Naruto was enjoying the slightly warm night air from the early summer nights. He had a certain fondness for the night sky, even more so on the full moon.

Despite himself, he was fond of the moon.

It was mysterious and beautiful, and it reminded him of Hinata's eyes. He could look up at the full moon and smiled for a moment when he saw his lover's face reflected in the night's sky once more.

"I guess this is the part where I hope that you found my son a nice step-dad to help you raise him, but knowing you... You aren't that type of person. You were just happy to be with me, nothing more or less. I hope Kakashi-sensei is helping you out... and that Sasuke isn't being too emo and giving a hand too." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. He wanted his ex-fiance to be happy, even if it wasn't with him... but Naruto knew that for Hinata there was no replacement or anything else for him. She wasn't the type of woman to get together with somebody after he was taken from her.

It was said that women in a happy relationship didn't get into another relationship, if they had kids that is. They naturally considered that part of their life over, but for Naruto that wasn't the same thing. Yes, he had Himawari like how Hinata had Bolt, but for him... that was kind of sad. Bolt had plenty of good male role models to look up to in the leaf village, none as great as him but still good. Not only did Himawari need a mother in her life, but he himself needed somebody to share himself with. It may be selfish of him to think about that, but he knew what he had missed out during childhood.

After 17 years of loneliness only a woman could get rid of, he had that joy ripped from him and he wanted to get it back. He had gotten a little over 4 years of being in a happy, commited relationship before he lost out on everything. If not for Himawari needing him to be strong and take care of her, then he would have already been in a small depression over this. Not an Uchiha-level depression that turned him emo, but more along the lines of him doing something he would regret. Naruto wished that he could go back to Hinata with Himawari, but he knew it was not meant to be.

The only people that had any Space/Time technique knowledge were his own father, Obito, and the Second Hokage. Naruto knew a lot about Sealing Techniques, but he had never needed to learn how to do Space/Time techniques. He was always fast enough that he could surprise even people that used teleportation with his pure speed. Not to mention, his Dad never left behind any notes on his technique, and the notes from the Second Hokage had been destroyed when the village had been destroyed by Nagato. There hadn't been anything that he could have done to learn the one art that could help him, and try as he might his summoning contract had been cancelled by that damn Otsutsuki that had tried to destroy the world by crashing the moon into it. That stupid pretty boy bastard, who happened to be sort of related to Naruto by blood.

Strange, since Naruto was an Uzumaki... and Uzumaki's were related to the Senju... and Senju were descended from the Otsutsuki clan... which was a clan that came from outer space that made Naruto the descendents of aliens. Try as Naruto might, he actually wasn't completely human. He was descended from a humanoid alien clan, something most people would be excited about. Of course, Naruto was still sure he was human, but somewhere deep inside of him there was a small bit of that Otsutsuki clan as well. The fact Naruto was a direct descendent of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the princess of the Otsutsuki clan made him sort of alien royalty. He only now found it funny that he had been treated like trash as a kid, but he was actually related distantly to alien royalty that had gained the power to destroy and create dimensions... and warp reality... and he was also the reincarnation of a guy that one 1/4th alien.

Naruto scratched his head in annoyance.

He was starting to hate that he had never thought he would need Space/Time techniques, and it wasn't like he could experiment with them either. If something went wrong either he or Himawari could pay the price, so it wasn't that he didn't want to go home... but he didn't want to risk the life of his daughter in the process. Even if he created a technique that could do it, Naruto knew that more than likely he would just end up in the Soul Society of Hueco Mundo, the two closest worlds to this one.

"Damn, you don't make me feel any better about this Hinata." Naruto whispered in annoyance, since he KNEW that Hinata cared enough about his happiness to let him go if need be. She was the type of understanding girl that was a good lover, he doubted that anyone would be as passionate as Hinata. Naruto turned his head a little and looked behind him to see Tia standing next to him, her arms on the railing as she looked up at the sky to try and see what he was seeing.

"This Hinata, tell me a story about her." Tia requested very nicely, trying to get a little closer to him.

"... You see this red muffler I wear around my neck?" Naruto asked when he gestured to the muffler, to which Tia gave it a glance. "Back in my village, I was considered a hero... girls loved me and sent me gifts, but none of them mattered. I would stand alone, looking at the night's sky just like this... and then my own student Konohamaru gave me a gift... from my mother that she handmade for me before her death." Naruto started the tale as he remembered with fondness the green and white muffler that he had gotten.

"Huh?" Tia asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he brought up his mother.

"Hinata saw me wearing the muffler my mom made me, and mistook it for one of those gifts from another girl... it turns out she had knitted me a red muffler... this one. She shunned me for awhile, and it honestly hurt... her shunning me hurt more than the entire village shunning me. Well, it turns out a sick creep wanted my Hinata... tried to kidnap her, but failed and got her little sister. We went on a mission together, I wasn't able to fight with my full strength... she got captured... then I found her red muffler... so I took off my mother's muffler, and put on Hinata's to give me the courage to rescue the girl I wanted to protect more than anything. I kicked some ass, saved the world... and then the most amazing thing happened... we shared our first kiss." Naruto said with a small smile on his face as he remembered that little adventure of his. He didn't want to sound like he was bragging about his kiss, but Tia looked curious.

"How was it... the kiss?" Tia asked him with genuine curiousity.

"Awkward, I was a lot taller than her... so we had some trouble at first. We got really passionate, I can't look at the moon without thinking of her... she had these amazing eyes. So round, and not a flaw in them... looking into those eyes was my greatest joy. It was like I had my own set of moons... just for me." Naruto said as he reached up towards the moon and mimed the motion of grabbing it. He brought his hand in front of him, before he opened it and kissed the palm of his hand briefly. Like he was kissing the moon itself.

"You really love her... you must miss her." Tia said, with him nodding.

"No matter what happens, or who I end up with I won't lie... no love I feel for any other woman can compare to what I feel for Hinata. I want to try though, not just for myself but for Himawari. A kid needs parents... I know that first hand. I would have given anything for parents, even if they weren't my real ones. I want to give her everything I never had growing up." Naruto told her with a sad smile. He was happy for his kid that she would have something he never had growing up, but at the same time, he was jealoud that Himawari had him. He wished that he had one of his own parents growing up.

Tia moved her hand up, and placed it on the cheek nearest to her. Naruto looked at her for a moment, and Tia started to move forward. Naruto didn't know what she was expecting, but when her hollow mask touched against his lips like she was kissing him, a slim sliver of her skin seemed to darken a little. Naruto felt the smallest of drains on his chakra, and Tia's body started to glow brightly with a golden yellow glow. She lost about an inch of her height, but other than that she didn't change form very much. Her hollow armor lifted off her body, before it glowed white and started to fuse together into the shape of a short but thick sword with a hollowed out center and single edge. The hand was long, and the guard was rather long as well. It stuck into the roof and stood upright.

Her naked feet touched the ground with a light pat, showing long and slender... fully human looking tanned legs that were just perfect. As this was happening her power just continued to grow and grow stronger as she changed from Hollow to Arrancar. Her previously partially blue hollow skin turned the same perfect tanned as the rest of her. She lacked the bone armor on her arms and legs... and even crotch. Now she had perfectly formed female genitalia at the bottom of her crotch. Her breasts remained the same size, and now they were... still covered my some armor. The area around her nipples were covered up by a rounded plate, which was connected to another plate that each led to plating on her collar bone. Connected to that was more bone that wrapped over to the top of her shoulders without going on top of her shoulders themselves. Her neck was completely covered by this white, and tight on her, bone armor that was plated twice so that she could move her neck around normally. Finally, over the lower half of her face and nose she was completely covered by the humanoid looking, and tooth filled, bone mask.

Her hair remained in her spiky fashion that leaned towards the right side and upwards, being feminine despite not coming down lower than her jaw.

Her jaw mask was currently opened up to reveal that she had a human mouth underneath her mask that she was using to kiss him gently on the tops. She leaned back away from him and used one hand to cover her crotch. Her body was even more toned to perfection than it had been when she had a bit of fat on her when she was a shark-like vasto lordes. Now she was all feminine, and lean, muscle. The jaw mask closed over her mouth, showing that she could open and close it at will.

"If her eyes were your moons, then your eyes are my oceans. So deep and filled with power, but kind and mysterious. I have to admit, despite opening my jaw for that... that way of getting your... chakra was pleasant. Lord Naruto, no matter how long... I will always remain at your side." Tia told him in her usual tone, but her conviction of her words rang true to him even as she walked away from him so that she could go back into the apartment and get some clothes to cover helf up. Naruto watched her leave, and he saw the slight jiggle to her butt and sway of her hips as she walked.

He looked back up at the moon, and chuckled to himself.

"Hinata... is this your way of saying move on? Sending me another beautiful girl... if so, thanks for the support. If you can hear me... don't give up on your dream to change the Hyuga clan. Even without me, you are a strong woman. You don't need me to be strong, I'll talk to you later Hinata." Naruto said to the moon as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the stars instead of the moon. He knew that Hinata couldn't hear him, he wasn't an idiot, but he did use this as the chance to get things off his chest. He couldn't exactly talk about it with Himawari, nothing against her but she was a child. He didn't want to burden his child with his problems.

On a lighter note, it didn't seem like the Soul Reapers, he still refused to say that things that were once humans were Shinigami. He had met a real Shinigami, and these pathetic imitators didn't have ANY of the intimidation factor of that creature. These were just people with swords and supernatural powers that got off on a power trip. They believed themselves death gods, and because of that Naruto could never truly respect them. They reaped souls, they weren't the cause of human death like a real death god. They weren't an all powerful force, since they had to actually kill what needed to be killed. They fought, bled, cried, and died like people, and then their souls were sent back to the human world to be reborn one day.

They were NO death gods.

"Knowing my shitty luck, they are going to send their weaker captains with seals on them. Though, I can't say I won't be happy when they come." Naruto said, thinking about the kiss with Tia. When she had refused the fruit, he had figured out she wanted to earn her transformation... so he wondered what she did to 'earn' it in her eyes. Or maybe she was caught up in the emotion of what he was telling her and had forgotten... or maybe she just realized something important and had a change of heart.

Naruto held his muffler up to his mouth for a second and gave it a small kiss, before he tighted it around him. This was his most treasured material possession... not counthing his daughter.

His baby girl was his most treasured person to him.

Though, he wondered what was keeping the Soul Reaper from getting to the city already. Naruto sighed in annoyance and touched his hand to the side of the building as he jumped over the edge and landed in front of the apartment. If they weren't going to show up tonight, then he would seal all his own apartment from their sensing abilities so that he could get a good night's sleep. Naruto opened his door and walked in, before he saw that Tia was wearing his clothes. She had cut off the shirt so that it was showing the lower half of her breasts that had no bone armor on them and all her stomach. She wore his pants as well, but she let them hang loosely off her hips. She was still barefoot of course, and around the pants but not connected to them was a black belt that was more for fashion than anything.

Sleeping on the ground without a futon was Mila Rose, who was splayed across the ground with her hand scratching her stomach. A foot belonding to Apacci rested against her right cheek, with said girl currently scratching her ass. Sung-Sun was sleeping on a futon peacefully with proper posture. Finally, Himawari had moved her futon to the other side of the room and had turned herself facing the wall so that she could wake up without seeing these people first thing in the morning.

Naruto shrugged, before he went over between the Arrancer and Himawari and decided that would be a good spot to sleep.

He would deal with hit Soul Reaper stuff in the morning.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	12. Chapter The 1st Match

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Naruto, canon, has shown that he can use a sword. He fought off both Karui and Omoi using Sai's tanto for a few seconds without them being able to do shit to him. He just doesn't own one himself.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Okay... now to make the perfect battleground." Naruto said as he placed his right arm in a sign above neck level, about eye level. Perfectly white feathers started to rain down from the sky all over the city moments later, and as Naruto activated his genjutsu... perfect chakra control after the war came in handy with finally learning how to do genjutsu, illusions, and place people under them. He might not have the pure illusion ability of the sharingan, fucking cheat code, but he was well off enough that he could place an entire city under an illusion powerful enough to make them go to sleep, or even erase their minds if he so desired.

By using the Temple of Nirvana Technique, the name of the illusion he was using, Naruto would make every single person in the city fall into a blissful sleep that was filled with amazingly tranquil and unresistable slumber. Just this technique alone was something that could allow for Naruto to defeat any army in the world, since the desire to sleep was so instinctive that nobody could resist the tempation of sleeping when they saw the flowers. Only the experienced people with genjutsu can break this illusion before it takes ahold of them, and even then they would have to fight off the need to sleep before taking out the illusion.

It only made sense that the Temple of Nirvana Technique ranked as an A-rank jutsu, a jutsu that took the skill of a Kage in order to preform.

Four thumps behind him showed a sleeping Tia, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sung had all been knocked out by the technique as well. Naruto sweat dropped a little, before he sent a VERY small pulse of chakra outwards and covered their bodies with it. They all blinked their eyes open as the genjutsu was cancelled for them. He had forgotten that none of them had experience with destroying illusion like he did, since his best friend had been an illusion expert Naruto had years of experience breaking and noticing the differences between illusions and reality. Naruto also had the Tailed Beasts to destroy Genjutsu for him before it could truly take effect, or after it took effect.

"What... did I just fall asleep?" Apacci asked, with Naruto nodding to her question.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you to close the eyes. Anyone who sees the feathers of this technique are placed in a blissful sleep. I am used to working with people that can cancel illusions... my bad." Naruto said as he actually started to use both hands as he went through a few handsigns. Naruto placed his hand on the ground bellow him, before blue chakra started to rush around him to the four corners of the city. The others felt the ground under them move, before it started to sink down into the ground.

"What is going on now!?" Mila Rose shouted in shock as the town of Karakura sank lower and lower into the ground and darkness started to grow larger as they sank lower.

"This is the Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core... and with it I can raise of lower the ground around him... it doesn't change the position of things though so when I want to I can place the city back where it belongs. Learned it from watching people use it, took a good bit of practice and clones to learn." Naruto explained in a light hearted way, like he wasn't changing the earth around him by making an entire city sink below the earth like such. Using this with his Genjutsu would allow for Naruto to make the entire city sleep, so they wouldn't freak out, and then sink the earth so that he could protect the city from the battle.

He wanted to enjoy this without worrying about Karakura town.

Naruto blurred as he used superior speed to reach the ground just outside of the sunken Karakura town. The sound of static sounded off behind him, showing that his four allies were now standing behind him as well. Naruto placed his right hand in a simple sign, before deep blow him walls started to close off Karakura town from the sky above it. Each wall was places about 100 meters from the last wall, and was about 5 meters thick per wall. When ten walls were finished forming down below, and the final one fully closing off the hole using chakra enhanced wood strong enough to block a Tailed Beast Bomb, Karakura town was fully hidden from the world around it, leaving only a flat area where there had once been a city.

It was like Karakura town had never even existed in the first place.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, before red markings started to appear around them and when he opened his eyes they showed the eyes of a toad. The marking were now a darker red than when he used Sage Mode in his world, and different from the purple markings when he used it in Hueco Mundo.

"Sage Art: Gate of the Great God!" Naruto called out as he placed his hand together... and nothing happened. Tia and the others looked around in shock, wondering what was suppose to happen, before they heard four huge booms as the four red torii gates appeared around the wooden floor. Each torii was the length of Karakura town itself and covered one of the corners of the wooden floor, and they each stood about the height of one of the tallest buildings that they had ever seen before. The huge gates were open in the middle, so why Naruto had put them there was unknown to them.

"Why are you doing this?" Tia asked with a raised eyebrow, and strangely enough she was using a white scarf to hide her mask fragment on her face and neck. He didn't know why she was doing this, but he didn't really care. It was her body, she could hide it if she wanted to... even though she left the lower half of her breasts exposed for all to see. The shirt that she had cut off had been cut off to reveal her gut and part of her boobs... not that he had anything against that either. The four arrancar were all already in spirit form, with the three with gigai having ditched their gigai for the coming fights.

"So that when the captains and the lieutenants get here none of us have to worry about Karakura town when fighting. The multiple barriers are just to keep the current fighters inside of the fighting arena... and yes, I plan to make this a game." Naruto said, since he was honestly bored. He wanted to turn this whole fighting thing into some game for his own amusement, but just because of his boredom he wouldn't allow any danger to befall innocent people in all of this. That was why he was taking so many precations with this fight, so that nobody was going to be placed into danger.

The torii gates had NOTHING to do with that though, they were made for the purpose of showing the boundries of the fighting.

"You are really having fun with this aren't you... abuse of your god-like powers such?" Apacci questioned with a smirk on her face. This was part of the reason she wasn't worried even though they suspected that the Soul Society would send a minimum of three captains and four lieutenants... possibly even more than that.

"If something is worth doing, then it is worth doing as grandly as possible. If I am going to make a battle stage, then I am going to make it as impressive as possible. Abusing my powers just make it easier." Naruto said as he slammed his hands down onto the wood, before a large tree started to grow over in the middle of the wooden surface. The tree wasn't a normal tree though, because of top of the tree was a large platform shaped like a large circle easily a tenth of the size of the city. It rose one hundred meters into the air, before it stopped at that point and finished growing. Branches started to come out of it and one each headed over to each side of the platform and formed a smaller platform than the circle itself. Each platform being able to hold a few dozen people and no more.

Naruto jumped high enough so that he landed on top of the platform on the farther right side, and the arrancar following him landed on the other side as well. Naruto placed his hands together, before the air around him started to change as he saturated it with his chakra. Water started to be created out of nothing but his chakra alone, before Naruto continuious dumped the water down into the wooden area alone. The water continued to rush down below, and it refused to go passed the torii ragted as an invisible barrier blocked the water's escape. The water rapidly filled up the arena, before it stopped when it reached up to the levels of the platforms that they were standing on top of.

"You just turned what used to be a city, into a lake in side of a torii gate barrier with battle platforms on top of it... and you did it in minutes without damaging the city you replaced. Your chakra abilities are super freaky." Mila Rose commented while Naruto looked around for anything that he could do to make the place even more grand for the coming battle. He already assured that nobody innocent would be hurt in the fight, something that he was sure the Soul Reapers would make full use of in taking off the limiters that they were suspected to have... or not have.

"I am surprised that you got us with the illusion." Tia said after a bit, getting them to look at him.

"I already said sorry, sometimes I forget that almost nobody uses illusions in this world other than that Aizen guy apparently. Anyway, Genjutsu is the ability to control the opponents five senses and use other affects against them." Naruto said as he dipped one of his hands into the water and nodded at that. He got the water warm, that much would keep the air around the arena warm. He looked around some more and tried to think of something that would make this all even more awesome than it already was.

"Statues?" Sung-Sun suggested like she was reading his mind.

"We are 100 meters above ground level and surrounded by water, statues would just sink." Naruto said, though it was a good idea he didn't want to ruin what he already had. Sung-Sun did not in understanding with Apacci and Mila Rose silently mocking her. He could make platforms for the statues, but that would throw off the balance that he was setting. Naruto activated his flight technique and started to rise up in the air. At first in his life he could only enter this kind of flying move when he was using Sage Mode to use it with. Then latter he learned that the Tsuchikage and his students, and grandaughter Kurotsuchi, had been able to use their own flight techniques... so Naruto created a modified version of his own.

Looking at the arena from above, he found that for the most part it was rather dull. Impressive yes, but it was missing a certain flare. He dropped down and landed dead center in the middle of the arena just as 8 energy signatures appeared under the surface of the water. Naruto almost laughed loudly when he realized that the Soul Reapers had appeared under the water inside of in the air. They were swimming up rather quickly, since Naruto seriously doubted that most speed techniques worked nearly as well under the water. Naruto moved over towards his allies for this little match off, and they could sense the 'shinigami' coming as well.

It seems that this Soul Soeciety deemed the appearance of a Vasto Lorde and three near Vasto Lorde level hollows as a threat that needed four captains and lieutenants instead of the minimum required to take care of the threat. Naruto bit his thumb, before he placed it on the surface of the water.

"Summoning Jutsu: Isobu." Naruto said, and the water exploded upwards as he summoned the three tailed shrimp-turtle under the water. Isobu was in his head, so the turtle already knew that he wanted the turle to get the Soul Reapers out of the water and onto the platform before some of them drowned. he doubted that they had been expecting to land in the water like they did. In seconds eight figured were shot out of the water, and Naruto felt one of the Tailed Beasts return to his place inside of Naruto. Naruto mentally thanked Isobu for a job well done, before he turned his attention towards the ground of uniformed Soul Reapers. They all four the same clothing as Rukia and Ichigo, but four of them had white haori and four having badged on their left arms that signify them as lieutenants.

Naruto waited for all eight of them to stand up fully, before he took in their appearance. The first one was a black man with his hair in a braided ponytail at the back of his hair with googles over his eyes and a twisted orange scark around his neck. The man was about 5 feet 9 inches tall, making him shorter than Naruto by a small amount. He was wearing a white haori over his soul reaper uniform, and had a rather neutral look on his face as he turned his head towards Naruto and his companions. The man was blind, that much Naruto could tell just by looking passed the sunglasses and into his eyes.

The second person was a short female about an inch under 5 feet tall, a height that Naruto had beaten at 15 years old. She had short black hair with two long white clothed braids at the back. She was of a light, petite frame of body with fair skin. She was staring around at the water with sharp and narrowed gray eyes. Her white haori was sleevless, and she seemed to be more narrow minded. She was actually about to draw her short black from her back before she was stopped by the hand of the third captain of the group based on his white haori.

"Sui-Feng, wait a moment. They have yet to attack us, so lets see if we can try and do this without fighting." The laid back voice of the third person. This was a man that was taller than Naruto with light skin and visible hair on his face. He wore a large straw hat on his head, and over his white haori he had a pink flowered lady's kimono drapped over his shoulders. He was dark haired and had gray eyes of a darker shade than Sui-Feng.

"Actually, there is no way to stop this fight! I already prepared the damn arena, and moved the entire city a kilometer under the ground and placed barriers over it." Naruto called out as he held his hand out towards the group, and before any of them could react their swords went flying towards Naruto. Using his Magnet Release, Naruto attracted their swords with such force that even if they had reacted there was no way that they could have kept their swords from him. Even the ones that he had looked at yet had their swords lost to Naruto and he placed them into a pile behind him.

Magnet Release let him control not only sand, but most forms of metals, even those that weren't usually affected by magnets. Against people that used metal in their usual form of combat, this was a godly art that would instantly change how people battled.

"I kindly request to be given my sword back, I am one of the medics of this team. You seem like a reasonable man by the way." The fourth and final captain asked nicely with a sweet smile on her face. She was a motherly looking woman with the lightest skin of the group with blue eyes and black hair that she had in a braid in front of her chest.

"See, no good can come from a Ryoka." Sui-Feng stated with grit teeth as she thought about a way to get, and keep, her Zanpakuto from Naruto.

"Hey, just because I'm not on your side doesn't mean you can call me a travelling evil. I want a good fight, and the best way to do that is to make the rule that only those fighting get weapons. Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Tia... all of those drop your weapons into the pile." Naruto stated as he started to stab the various weapons into the ground so that they were sticking straight up. His team started to do the same with their weapons, knowing that no harm would come to them with Naruto there... and that they could easily defend themselves without weapons.

They were playing by his rules willingly.

"You make this out to be some game." The fourth person, somebody about half an inch taller than Sui-Feng stated towards Naruto. She had her purple tinted black hair neatly kept out of her face with her bangs going to her chin, and the back of which was all kept up in a bun with a cloth. She was obviously trying to sound like she wasn't thinking of how to get her sword back, while her brown eyes looked at her sword with a look of longing. The girl didn't look like she even weighed 90 pounds she was so light looking.

"It is, my comrades here haven't hurt a single... okay, Tia killed a person... not gonna lie, but the bastard was the cause of the hollows in the first place by using hollow bait. If she didn't kill him, then you guys most likely would have." Naruto stated as he looked towards the next person, a young male with narrow eyes and pale blond hair covering the left side of his face in a pointed almost emo fachion. He was the palest male of the ground, and was a few inches shorter than Naruto himself. The guy seemed like a very depressed kind of guy, the more emotional repressed kind with a lot of manners.

"I would have." Sui-Feng said with a frown, not liking the sound of a person using hollow bait and attracting some very high class hollows. The entire Soul Society had been freaking out when the extremley high amount of spiritual pressures suddenly appeared, and the highest of which were the four hollows that looked human standing in front of them.

"Good for you and... it isn't often that I see a woman taller than me." Naruto commented dryly when he saw the third member of the lieutenants group, a VERY tall woman with short and messy silver hair. Naruto took back what he thought about the motherly looking woman being the lightest skinned woman, this pale beauty was paler. She had her badge on her ledt armn, and dangling red earings from her ears. She was a few inches and a half inch taller than him, maybe being an inch and a half over 6 foot tall. She was still rather on the slender side though, and she had a quiet demeaner about her. Her soft gray eyes seemed to jump away from him when he looked at her.

Naruto wasn't really bothered by her height, since that only made him the third tallest person here.

"Butter." Naruto heard, before a flash went off and a picture seemed to have been taken of him. Naruto looked at the source of the flash and saw a young pale fair skinned woman holding a camera at him. She was the youngest of the group thanks to the more teenage look her face seemed to have. She had on no pants, with her top serving as a skirt as well. She was a well endowed young woman with purple tinted blacj hair pulled to the back in a braid with strait bangs. She had a dark pink choker around her neck. She was about 5 feet 6 inches tall, and she was looking at him with bright green eyes.

"Butter?" Apacci questioned to Tia, who shrugged and seemed to not care about what was going on.

"You seem like a good young man, I would love to share a drink with you. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, the Captain of the 8th Division." Shunsui said, being the pink flowered kimono wearer, with Naruto nodding.

"Perfect idea! Everyone introduce yourself so that we can get the names of who the fighters are, oh, and failure to do so with result in me destroying your Zanpakuto. Then I can explain the rules that are going to be placed on this little event! Then, maybe we can all share a drink after the fun is over!" Naruto said like he wasn't in the presense of enemies that were more than likely going to try and kill him within the next few minutes. Shunsui seemed to be surprised, but not against how Naruto was acting. It seemed to be like he was used to people that had their own quirks.

"You are a strange young man, and though I won't be fighting... I am Retsu Unohana and Captain of the 4th Division." The motherly woman, Retsu, said with her pleasant smile still on her face. Naruto looked at her for a second, before he shook his head.

"Nope, that makes me want to fight you more. Being a captain and a healer makes you stronger than you seem. I doubt they would place a weakling as the captain of healers... if you don't want to fight though." Naruto said as he picked up her sword by the blade and started to grip it so that cracks formed alongside of it. He was applying a large amount of chakra to the blade along with a powerful grip. Her eyes widened when she saw her sword being slowly broken in front of her, as were the rest of the people that had wide eyes at the breaking of a Zanpakuto without the use of a stronger sword. He was purposely not shattering it right away to give her time to think if this was how she wanted this to go down, him breaking her sword.

"It seems I have no choice by to go along with this." Retsu said with a frown on her face, and Naruto started to heal her sword with a glowing green hand. All he was doing was speeding up the natural healing of the sword itself like Sakura had taught him... if the sword had a soul, then the sword could heal like a person. Naruto stabbed the sword into the wood again, and Retsu actually looked interested in the healing technique he used, but said nothing.

"Great, I don't want to break your blades... but you see. This is my arena, so we all play by my rules. My first rule is for everyone to state their names and ranks." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"I am Sui-Feng, Captain of the 2nd Division." Sui-Feng said with a cold look in her eyes as she glanced at him. She was a hand to hand master, but when he was able to break swords even she had to play this with a cool head. She couldn't rush these sort of things.

"I am Kaname Tosen, the Captain of the 9th Division." The black male stated with a nod of his head, and Naruto nodded back to him. He had already tried to find a way around Naruto's stance, which might seem relaxed, but should any of them take a step forward to take back their swords he seemed to be ready for them. After all, the leader of a group of powerful hollows like this couldn't be the leader unless he was stronger than the strongest hollow of the group. It was a well known thing that when hollows grouped up, the strongest and more fearless was the leader of the group.

"Nemu Kurotsuchi, 12th Division." The girl that said butter told him as she took another picture of him and his allies.

"I am Izuru Kira, the lieutenant of the 3rd Division." The depressed looking blond guy stated with a slightly gloomy tone of voice.

"I am Momo Hinamori, the lieutenant of the 5th Division." The the bun haired girl stated as she never took her nervous eyes off her sword. She didn't seem to want to take the chance of her sword being damaged at all.

"My name is Isane Kotetsu, the lieutenant of the 4th Division. It is a pleasure to meet you." Isane said with a polite, forced, tone to her voice. She looked at him and her sword for a moment, and Naruto looked at his friends with an expecting look. None of them seemed to want to introduce themselves to their natural enemies, but Tia stepped forward.

"Tia Halibel, and these are Apacii, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun." Tia introduced herself and her subordinates, which were once more weaker than she was. Something about being stronger than them made her feel better.

"Finally, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet all of you, and now for the rules of the game." Naruto said as he placed his hand in a single handsign and wood started to rise out of the water next to the side of the platform. The sign had many different words etched into it, showing what the rules for this little match were.

_The First Monthly Combat Tournament!_  
><em>Rule One: Only combatants are allowed to have weapons, and only when fighting.<em>  
><em>Rule Two: All fighting is done one on one, unless opponent requests more.<em>  
><em>Rule Three: No killing a downed opponent.<em>  
><em>Rule Four: Attempts to reclaim weapon prematurely will result in weapon being destroyed.<em>  
><em>Rule Five: All non-combatants must stand on top of their teams platform and wait for their turn. A barrier will be placed around both platforms to keep non-combatants stuck inside.<em>  
><em>Rule Six: Each team will decide among themselves who will fight next.<em>  
><em>Rule Seven: Nobody may exit the Torri gates, but the water is fair game.<em>  
><em>Rule Eight: When fighting Naruto, go at him with the desire to kill or you will be humiliated.<em>  
><em>Rule Nine: This tournament will take place at the 16 day of every month. The location will very, and if you want to fight again all fighters are welcome!<em>  
><em>Rule Ten: Lets all have a lot of fun fighting each other!<em>

...

"Now, since this is my tournament I am going to go first this time... but first I am going to seal away your Zanpakuto so that only those fighting will get their swords back." Naruto said as he waved his hand and the swords flew towards his hand. He opened up a random scroll, and just as the swords touched the scroll they erupted into smoke and pictures of each sword appeared in the middle of symbols on the paper. Naruto rolled up the scroll, before he pointed to the other platform. "That platform over there is your team's platform. When every person on a team is defeat, then the winning team has the option of having matches against themselves. Of course, when this is over I will heal you all as well and let you be on your way." Naruto said with a pleasant smile on his face.

Of course, he was going to place restrictions on myself, like not using Magnet release and stealing their swords in the middle of a fight, and not using Sage Mode from the very beginning and just plowing through them. He would take his time and completely enjoy each and every opponent in front of him. He would drag out the fight if he could, and he would leave opening for them to exploit during the fight if they didn't show to be up to his level.

A red barrier appeared around Tia, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun that seperated them from the rest of the people around them and kept them from interfering with the coming battles... and prevent them from getting damaged. That red barrier was able to hold up against four tailed beast bombs from the Ten-Tails... there was no doubt in his mind that these people in front of him would be unable to so much as make the barrier bend even a little. Considering that the Ten-Tails could wipe out countries with a single tailed beast bomb, meaning that red barrier would be able to stop attacks with the power to destroy four contries at the same time.

"I'll go first... so please give me back my Zanpakuto." Momo said with a slightly pleading tone, not wanting to be away from her sword any longer than what she had to be. Naruto nodded at her, before he pointed his hand and sent a large blast of wind that had once been used against him at the others that pushed them back right onto their teams platform. A red barrier appeared around all of them as well in the shape of a bubble, while Naruto summoned up Momo's sword in it's sheath and tossed it towards her.

"Okay then, lets have a good fight then." Naruto said with a small smile on his face, and he mentally completed the list of restrictions he would use unless forced. The first being he wouldn't overwhelm them with clones, the second being no sage mode, then no chakra from the tailed beasts... and no instant kill moves unless he toned it down. He would also have to tone down his strength and speed to the point that he was just above his opponent if they couldn't keep up with him. Momo immediantly drew her sword and ran her hand along the blade.

"Snap Tobiume!" Momo shouted as her sword became a little longer and thiner, and two prongs morphed out of the blade and ran alongside the edge. The blade actually increased a little in size towards it's end. She pointed her free hand at him, and a bright ball of concetrated light red flames appeared in front of the palm of her hand. At the same time, a smaller fireball appeared at the bottom of the blade of her sword. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Momo yelled as she launched a ball of flames in the form of a beam-like blast towards Naruto. She then smashed her own fireball into the ground between them and created an explosion that blocked her from his eyes.

Naruto looked at the oncoming attack, before he noticed that Momo was already behind him with the use of Shunpo with a fireball already on her sword. Her sword was already in half-swing, and Naruto smiled for a brief moment. The girl would have easily been considered a jonin where he came from, her speed and the power of her attack was about normal for a Jonin, and her Shunpo was very well preformed. Naruto didn't worry though as he kicked the beam of flames away from him with a chakra enhanced kick that, in combination with his already high flame resistance, sent the beam of fire into the water and created steam that blocked HIM from her view.

All she ended up slashing and sending a fireball at when she swung her blade was steam filled air as Naruto appeared behind her with a smile on his face. He noticed than when she swung her sword to launch a fireball her blade made a sound not unlike the cry of a seagull.

"Hmmm, good show... but I didn't say go yet." Naruto said with a small smile on his face, and she turned around and jumped away from him with wide eyes.

...

"Go." Naruto said with a small grin.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Bakuto 9: Horin!" Momo shouted as she formed an orange colored tendril of energy with spiralling yellow patterns on it and threw it at him. One end stayed in her hand, while the other flew towards him and tried to wrap around him. Naruto grabbed the energy with his hand, before he yanked on it and pulled the girl off her feet and sent her towards him. She swung her sword and a fireball was launched at him, with Naruto swing the end of the rope he was holding and wrapping it around the fireball, making it explode and her coming towards him through the smoke.

"One, that was a dark incantation for your spell, and two... good try. You should have considered that if I could touch flames, that I wouldn't be against touching this either." Naruto said when she landed on her feet in front of him. The rope vanished and she vanished and appeared back in the place she had been before, with him standing in the same spot waiting for her next move. The girl was clever enough to combine her kido and bakuto together into her fighting style, something else that placed her about on par with a normal Jonin.

Not Kakashi's level for sure, but more around the same level as Kurenai.

She lacked the pure power that Kakashi had been able to use with his Ninjutsu, and with the fact that Kakashi could open the Eight Inner Gates but chose not to most of the time, she wasn't as physically powerful as him either. Kakashi had been made out to be an S-ranked Ninja for a reason, and he had only gotten more powerful after losing his Sharingan and focusing on his own skills, further evolving his power to newer heights and making it to the position of a Kage.

"Wait, why are you giving me advice?" Momo asked as she thought up a battle strategy against Naruto, who shrugged.

"I am fighting you sure, but you aren't my enemy. I may be allied with some hollows, but I am not the ally of hollows themselves. I'm not the ally of the Soul Society either though. All I care about are my friends and family. I am a neutral party... if Hollows attack my family, then I will kill those hollows. If Soul Reapers attack my family, I will kill those Soul Reapers. If some super threat tries to control the world, then to protect my family from future trouble I will get involved. You aren't my enemy though, so helping you grow stronger isn't against my code." Naruto said with a shrug as he appeared in front of her with a blur, Naruto placed a hand against her blade, before she Shunpo'd away from him when he knee would have landed a strong hit on her stomach.

True, he slowed his speed and power down, but her reaction speed was at LEAST Chunin level for that.

Naruto appeared in front of her again while she was charging up her sword with a fireball, and he knocked her sword out of her hand for a second and when she went to grab it he kicked her in the side and sent her a few meters away with a moderately powerful kick. He wasn't trying to kill the girl after all. He did crack one of her ribs a bit though, he could kill a mini-Ten Tails clone in hand to hand without any enhancements or a sword like Sasuke after all, so even his lower strength kicks would shatter bone.

She didn't grunt or bitch about the pain though, just winced and held her hand against her more than likely bruised and cracked rib.

"You're holding back?" Momo questioned, and Naruto nodded.

"If I didn't I would kill you, and I just want a fight. I don't want your blood on my hands, either figurativelly or physically." Naruto stated as he blurred behind her and kicked her lightly in the butt. Her free hand went to her butt with a blush on her face, and with a swing of her sword she sent a fireball right at him. He took a step to thr gith and avoided the fireball, before blurring and getting in front of her just as she landed on her feet. She used the Shunpo to escape from him, but he appeared in front of her just as she stopped. She was forced to use shunpo again, and he appeared in front of her again using his speed.

His BASE speed was fast enough to match Sasuke with both of them breaking the sound barrier with their bodies, and when the tow of them hit each other they cracked stone just by being around it. he didn't NEED to use his Shunshin to be as fast as a Soul Reaper. That was just overkill most of the time. This girl was fast, but no supreme expert of the art of Shunpo, nor was the shunpo she was using fast enough to escape him.

This became a pattern though, she would shunpo away and he would move to be in front of her when she appeared. For a whole 20 seconds this was all they would do, move around the area as she tried to get some distance between them and begin the incantation for a powerful kido or bakudo that would give her a chance to stun him or distract him along enough for him to land a more powerful attack. At the same time as she was using the shunpo though, she was slipping her spirit energy around them and creating a net.

"I see... your Kido aren't made for direct combat like my Jutsu. They are made for surprise attacks, and to combine with your swords. While they can be used in front on combat, they telegraph what you are doing." Naruto said to her when she next appeared, and this time he let her appear away from him. She was panting with sweating lightly from the effort it took to get away from him, and the constant shunpo that she had to do. Shunpo wasn't a move that was suppose to be in battle by anyone that was lacking in experience and talent in it. It took up a bit of stamina to use after all, and was harder than it looked.

"I'm going to use some fire of my own." Naruto warned her as he held his hand in front of him face and created an O shape with his thumb and index finger. Naruto took a deep breath in, before his chest swelled up to slightly inhuman proportions that his people could manage when using jutsu. He breathed out and his chest returned to normal as bright blue flames shot out of his mouth and RUSHED towards a surprised Momo from the pure heat of the flames. She swung her sword and sent a fireball of her own to block his blue flames. She was surprised when her fireball DID push and stop the flames from going further.

Then again, she shouldn't be impressed with herself. It was only a C-ranked fire ninjutsu, and it was only blue because of the fact that Naruto created blue flames when using fire ninjutsu thanks to the fact that Matatabi's chakra was melded with his own chakra. The blue flames were a side effect of how closely Naruto was bonded to the Tailed Beasts, just like how the other Jinchuriki were able to use Kekkei Genkei without actually having that Kekkei Genkei. It was because their chakra always being slightly affected by the Tailed Beast chakra. Even should they be extracted from him, Naruto's own chakra would still retain their skills that they gave him.

Naruto breathed out faster, and the flames grew in heat and size as they overwhelmed the fireball and forced it to explode. The flames continued to rush towards Momo, and she was forced to run out of the way as the fireball burned at the wood where she had been standing, turning it black and red in seconds with charred wood and embers flying off of it and into the air. Naruto stopped breathing fire, before he kicked Momo when she appeared behind him, kicked her like a mule and sent her flying away from him. Momo landed on her back and gasped, before she flipped up and onto her feet and looked around for Naruto.

He was nowhere to be found.

Momo gasped when she felt a hand on her ankle, before she looked down and saw Naruto's body coming out of the wood itself like he had fused with it. She was about to slash at him, before Naruto smirked and his body started to turn into wood as a log shaped like his body appeared in his place. He hadn't used the clone jutsu, but he had made wood look and act like him while mentally controlling it. Momo heard the sound of water splashing, before she felt pain in her face when a wet fist crashed into her with bruising force that made her face look in the other direction as she crashed into the ground. Her nose was actually bleeding, and her cheek had already started to swell up. She looked up at Naruto and swung her sword, but he ducked under the fireball and did a sweeping kick that hit her in the side.

"You have some good power to you, one of those fireballs would be more than able to block even Apacci's Cero in her sealed form, and hold back her cero for a few seconds in her released state. Small though they may be, they sure have some power behind them. In combination with your kido and you are a very serious little threat for most people, you earned your position as Lieu tenant through hard work and sweat. Not to mention you were able to weave this-" Naruto said as he reached out and touched something that he channelled his chakra through and started to shine a bright blue color, and wrapped around him like a spider web that connected to a single line on Momo's lieutenants patch. She looked shocked that the color of it was blue, before Naruto continued talking, "- while you were using Shunpo." Naruto stated as he let go of it and it turned to bright orangish-red as she placed her blade to it.

"You noticed that, but not the fact that you are still inside of my kido net?" Momo questioned, before flames started to rush on the webbing and race towards him. Naruto wasn't actually touching the net anymore, so it passed around him without harming him, until the entire net itself exploded and covered the area around him with fire for a second, before being replaced by smoke. Momo looked at him being caught in her attack with a serious look on her face, before she turned around and saw Naruto behind her.

His clothes were burnt, and only his red muffler was without damage... Naruto had reinforced the thing with some seriously tough ninja wire stitching that made it flame and damage resistant. He didn't care about his other clothes, but his muffler was another matter. Despite the state of his clothes though, his body was unharmed by the explosion.

"Good job with the attack, but it was put up with desperation and had holes in it. Tell you what, after Aizen betrays your people you are more than welcome to become my student." Naruto said, and before she could respond to his statement with any emotion Naruto knocked her out with an elbow to the back of her head. He placed his hand on top of her rib cage as he caught her, and healed her injuries. Naruto took her sword, which turned back to normal, and placed it in it's sheath and sealed it away until the end of the battles.

He reappeared in front of the other team's platform and opened it up, before placing Momo inside of it.

"Don't worry, she is just knocked out. When you picked who does next, signal me and I will let you out of the barrier." Naruto said as he walked out of the barrier and reclosed it behind him, before he flashed over to the middle of the arena.

Now he was left wondering who he would fight next.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13 Best Prank Ever

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Naruto the Last (Movie Spoiler): Apparently Naruto jumped to the moon and survived. Naruto can go TO THE MOON, stand on it's surface and FIGHT there with and without Tailed Beast Mode! (Proof is at the bottom of my profile in links, watch carefully and you will see it.)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Okay, so you are next huh?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow when he saw Izuru standing in front of him, with Naruto having already gave him back his sword seconds previously. This rather boring guy as his next opponent, and he didn't even seem to want to do this. He was obviously the reluctant type when it came to fighting, so Naruto wouldn't bother fighting him with as much enthusiam. The guy seemed to be the weakest among those that had gathered here, and that was saying something when he compared one of the stronger ones to a rookie Jonin.

Not an experiences Jonin, a rookie that had just been promoted from Chunin. It seemed that people these days always assumed that Jonin meant Kakashi-level strength, when normally it was much lower than that.

"Honestly, I just wanted to formally give up by surrendering-" Izuru started, before he was kicked in the face by Naruto with an angry look on his face. He may have calmed down a LOT after having children and dealing with them, but much like his mother when you did manage to get him angry then he would lash out physically against the one that pissed him off. His mother had calmed down as an adult and managed to remain the same fiery red headed habanero as she was in her youth.

Well Naruto was the same burning tempered youth he always was, he just hid it with maturity.

"Then why the hell did you even come out!" Naruto shouted out, not even noticing that the face-kick that he had given Izuru had knocked him out with a large nosebleed that gushed blood. The boy landed on his back, and he sword landed nearby him. Naruto crossed his arms and sealed the sword away, before he grabbed the boy and lifted him over his shoulder and flashed over to the other teams barrier. He opened the barrier, before throwing Izuru into it and looking at them.

"... You reacted to him rather violently." Shunsui said with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto huffed.

"Next time, send somebody that isn't a total downer to fight. I want to have fun with my fight, not be let down by a person that seems to fearful of fighting." Naruto said with a twitching eye. He seriously had the feeling that if he fought that guy then he would have gotten more of a lecture about how to properly be afraid of a fight than actually fighting. Naruto was happy when Sui-Feng actually stepped forward and a serious look on her face like he expected her to give her, her sword right then and there.

"Well, aren't you going to give me back my sword?" Sui-Feng asked as Naruto reclosed the barrier behind her as she left the team platform, and he crossed his arms in front of her and frowned.

"Say please." Naruto stated, not liking how she was acting in the slightest. The father in him was acting out, making him want to teach this young woman manners that she so desperately needed... and he ignored the fact that he just kicked a guy in the face so had that he knocked the guy out... all because the guy was so gloomy and depressed about fighting. In all honestly, his anger was more justified than this girl's rudeness in his opinion.

"What?" Sui-Feng asked with a jaw dropped at how this guy was talking to her, and even more so how he was treating her like a little girl.

"I didn't stutter, when you ask for something you say please and thank you. Even children know this, and I expect you to show the same manners to me. I'm not going to give my opponent a sword when they are being rude." Naruto said with crossed arms, showing a very twisted logic.

"Only an idiot gives their enemy a weapon! What kind of logic!?" Sui-Feng actualled shouted at him, getting a frown from Naruto and he summoned forth her weapon. She looked like she was about to take it from him, before Naruto vanished from her sight and the sound of a HUGE sonic boom filled the area and knocked her off her feet. She landed in the water, which had huge waves churning now from the rapid changes in the air pressure. She spat out a lot of water, before she noticed something strange... like a whistling in the wind that she hadn't noticed before.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared in the middle of the stage flying just above the center. He slowly lowered himself to the stage again, before he landed on top of it and looked at her with a smirk.

"Hey, wanna take a guess as to where I put your Zanpakuto... I will give you a hint. It is in a place that nobody in this world but me can go, and that kill anyone else in the world just by going there." Naruto said with a smirk on his face as he thought about where he put her weapon as punishment for her not saying that she was sorry. He had placed her sword in a very special place that she would never in her life be able to go without his help getting it back, a place that was so far away that she wouldn't even be able to reach it with her own power, but a place that was easy for him to go to without trouble.

Heck, he might build a house there JUST for the entertainment value.

"The center of the planet?" Sui-Fend mock guessed with an annoyed look on her face, and Naruto shook his head before pointing up at the sky.

"The moon." Naruto answered back at her, and she paused and looked at him with wide eyes and a dumb stare.

"The moon?" Sui-Feng asked with her jaw slowly becoming unhinged as she stared at the man in front of her with wide eyes. She found it not only hard to believe, but completely impossible that her sword was on the moon. Naruto nodded to her and pulled out his phone, before he tossed it over to her after getting it to show a picture. She took his phone and looked at the screen, only for her eyes to widen dramatically when she saw what the picture was of.

It was Naruto... taking a selfie... on the moon with her Zanpakuto... with the Earth in the background... he was on the moon... with her weapon... taking a selfie... without a space suit to allow him to breath.

"I think I just took the best selfie in the world." Naruto said proudly, knowing that nobody else had a selfie as great as his selfie. The fact he jumped to the moon to take that selfie without a suit on was even more great, and the fact that there was nothing that Sui-Feng could do to get her weapon back without her asking him as nicely as possible made it even better. Sui-Feng was lookking at his phone still with a expressive stare of pure and utter shock on her face.

Her weapon... was on the moon. HER weapon, was now more than likely on the moon where she could never again get it without asking this guy as nicely as possible to get it for her. She needed that weapon, she REALLY needed to get her sword back. That was her Zanpakuto, and much of her fighting style depended on it. Without it she was MUCH weaker than she would normally be with it. Without it she couldn't use her two-hit kill techniques, her Bankai, or boost herself in Shikai either. She was a great amount weaker now that her Zanpakuto was forever out of her reach.

"You... you..." Sui-Feng could even say as she looked at him with shock.

"Went to the moon and put your sword there because you didn't say please. I am not against leaving it there either. I don't put up with Himawari when she is being rude, and I am not putting up with you doing it either." Naruto said with his arms crossed, and Sui-Feng started to look at the phone again, before she looked up at the pale moon in the sky with wide eyes again. She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that this person in front of her... actually went to the moon and survived long enough to place a sword on the moon and take a selfie.

"How...?" Sui-Feng managed to ask, and Naruto shrugged.

"I am descended from the Otsutsuki clan, and they are a clan of aliens that lived on the moon. I guess I have the ability to live on the moon as well, sometimes I go up to the moon just to chill out. I am thinking of building a house there." Naruto said sarcastically, but also truthfully. Naruto actually was part alien on his mother's side of the family, the Uzumaki, who were descended from the Sage of Six Paths in a way. The sage of six paths was a member of the Otsutsuki clan and related to the leader of the clan Kaguya. In a way, Naruto himself was sort of an alien, and his power had grown to the point that just his chakra alone would let him survive on the moon without a problem.

That was just perfect, if there was ever an opponent that Naruto couldn't beat through violence, Naruto could just take them both to the moon and let them die in space. In a way, Naruto's ability to survive in space was the ultimate cheat code. If he didn't like you, then he could just take you to the moon and pretty much leave you there to die in seconds. Naruto was perhaps the only person on this entire planet with the ability to have indepenent space travel without a suit or rocket. He could just up and jump to the moon, and live there happily... maybe even transform the moon into a lush forest while he was at it.

Fuck everything, Naruto was pretty much a god among men now. Just him being alive made the impossible possible. Humans couldn't fly? Well fuck you gravity, Naruto soared in the sky like a fucking bird. Humans can't survive in space? Fuck you laws of nature, Naruto would stand on the moon and hock a loogie down to Earth just for shits and giggles if he wanted to. Humans need air to breath? Fuck you lungs, Naruto was perfect fine without something silly like air. Human need food to survive? Chakra bitch! Humans couldn't stand the radiation? Naruto didn't have an answer for that one, but fuck it he was so awesome he radiated his own radiation that destroyed other radiation!

"Oh, here, a gift." Naruto said as he tossed a pale rock at Sui-Feng, who caught the strange rock.. that was the same color as the moon... a rock that was the same color as the moon... like where he had just beed.

"You... moon... what?" Sui-Feng asked again, her mind completely blank at the pure strangeness that was happening in front of her.

Her sword was on the moon... how was she suppose to react to that!?

"Yep, I am more powerful than the laws of nature... except for Murphy's Law which still seems to include me in it. Murphy seems to love hating on me. I have surpassed human and become something more... but don't let that get to you." Naruto said as he grinned down at her as she fell to her knees in shock. Seriously, what kind of person has these kind of bullshit, godlike, and utterly overpowered abilities like space travel without any sort of help and going to the moon!?

It just NOW came to her mind that she was planning on fighting this guy... was she retarded!? She was going to fight a person that could freely go to and from the moon!? She understood that he was a threat to the Soul Society, but seriously! She suddenly KNEW that even if she had her sword, and an army, that she wouldn't even touch this guy's power unless he LET her or went easy on her!

"Are you a god?" Sui-Feng asked with wide eyes as the thought suddenly came to her mind. What if she wasn't fighting against a human with godlike powers... what if she was in the presense of an actual god that was stuck in human form? That would explain why he called them Soul Reapers instead of Shinigami... he was insulted that they would call themselves gods when he existed. They were an insult to him just by existing, as were anyone that had god in their title.

That made her grow even paler when she realized just how slim... no, her hopes of winning a fight turned to zero.

She was in the presense of a living force of nature, a person that was so powerful that she couldn't scratch him on her best day with her most powerful move.

"... I am the god Asura! I am the god of fighting, breeding, destruction, and defense! You may call me Lord Naruto!" Naruto claimed, wanting to mess with her some more than he already had. Asura covered all of those things, and Naruto was good at all of those things. He had two children, so he was obviously good at breeding. Fighting and destruction were things he excelled at, and defending people was something he fought for. Anyway, what person wouldn't give to be in this amazing teasing position.

Naruto decided that fighting would have to wait, that he was going to push this as far as he could and enjoy it.

Naruto made the wood raise behind him, before he created a throne for himself that was covered in flowers that grew from nothing. Sitting on the flower covered throne, he looked down at the amazed Sui-Feng.

Loyal to the Soul Society she may be... but even she marvelled when in the presense of one on a higher plane of existance than her.

Naruto was even focusing his chakra to give himself a light golden glow to appear that much more godly than normally. Sui-Feng was actually stunned by the sheer... she couldn't even begin to explain what she was feeling. She was in front of a GOD! Screw her sword being on the moon, how was she suppose to react to THIS!?

'I am totally going to abuse this.' Naruto thought with a small grin on his face, knowing that this girl reacted to people higher up on the food chain than her.

She was a NATURAL submissive to the extreme!

Naruto presented his right foot for her.

"Kiss my foot and I might be tempted to go get your sword back to you. I may even take you to the moon and protect you from the harsh little side effects from being on the moon." Naruto said as he looked down at her.

He wanted to test something... this girl was a natural submissive, but she was also a prideful submissive. He wondered what it took to break that pride though, the offer of getting her power back and a trip to the moon for her begging on her hands and knees doing what he asked of her. Could he make her abandon her pride for power and new experiences that would without a doubt rock her world?

Sui-Feng, with her blank mind, actually touched his foot with her feminine hands and brought the top of his foot towards her.

She kissed his foot.

Best. Prank. Ever!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


End file.
